Quase Como Romeu e Julieta
by Avenna Malfoy
Summary: Draco e Gina são acidentalmente transportados para a Verona do século XIV, onde todos pensam que eles são Romeu e Julieta. CAPÍTULO 11 ON!
1. A detenção

**Summary:** Draco e Gina são acidentalmente transportados para a Verona do século XIV, onde todos pensam que eles são Romeu e Julieta. Enquanto tentam encontrar uma maneira de voltar sãos e salvos para Hogwarts, eles descobrem que o que no início parecia ser uma aversão era na verdade um grande amor.

**N/A:** Se gostarem, por favor deixem _reviews_!

* * *

_**Capítulo I: A detenção**_

O professor Snape caminhava lentamente por entre as fileiras de carteiras da sua sala de aula nas masmorras. Com um sorriso de prazer, ele criticava as poções dos seus alunos do quarto ano.

Gina esperava apreensiva o professor passar por sua carteira, rezando para que ele não dissesse nada de sua poção.

– Tsc, tsc. Você chama isso de poção, Weasley? – Snape disse, parando ao lado do seu caldeirão. – Vai ganhar um D, de Desprezível – ele concluiu.

Gina não podia acreditar naquilo. Depois de tanto esforço para preparar a poção, ela ia ganhar um D? Ela tinha certeza de que fizera a poção exatamente como dizia a receita. Talvez tivesse mexido em sentido horário ao invés de anti-horário ou talvez tivesse moído ao invés de picado a pele de ararambóia, mas sua poção não podia estar tão ruim assim. Se suas notas em Poções não melhorassem logo, ela ia acabar sendo reprovada.

O professor Snape continuou a caminhar pela sala, a barra rota de suas vestes farfalhando aos seus pés. Gina reparou que ele não reclamou sequer uma vez das poções dos sonserinos, o que era uma grande injustiça.

Snape finalmente terminou sua vistoria pela sala e, parando defronte os alunos, disse com um leve tom de sarcasmo na voz:

– Eu sinceramente espero que vocês estudem para o teste de amanhã ou teremos surpresas desagradáveis. – Seus lábios crisparam-se em um sorriso malicioso. – Agora podem ir – ele disse, dispensando a turma.

Gina saiu correndo da sala, não aguentava mais um segundo daquela tortura. Estava tão preocupada com suas notas em Poções e com tanta raiva de Snape que nem percebeu aonde seus pés a levavam.

De repente, ela sentiu seu corpo chocar-se contra algo. Ou melhor, contra alguém. Alguém loiro e de olhos acinzentados: Draco Malfoy. Ele era, de longe, a última pessoa que Gina gostaria de encontrar naquele dia.

– Weasley! Será que você não olha por onde anda? – Draco disse no seu habitual tom arrogante.

Se estivesse num dia melhor, Gina teria simplesmente ignorado-o e seguido o seu caminho.

Mas ela definitivamente não estava num bom dia.

– Olhe você por onde anda, Malfoy! – ela disse algumas notas acima de seu tom de voz normal.

Draco não admitia que falassem com ele daquela maneira, lhe dando ordens. "Quem essa Weasley pensa que é?" – ele pensou.

Ele postou-se no meio do corredor vazio, bloqueando a passagem. Gina empertigou-se.

– Pode me dar licença, por favor? – ela disse, tentando passar por ele.

– E por que eu deveria? – Draco a provocou.

– Porque eu quero passar! – Gina gritou.

– Azar o seu, Weasley. Procure outro caminho – ele disse com um sorriso de satisfação por tê-la irritado.

Gina estava perdendo o pouco que restava da sua paciência.

– Malfoy, quer sair da minha frente? – ela disse num tom áspero.

– Me obrigue – ele replicou, estreitando os olhos como se a desafiasse.

Aquela foi à gota d'água.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina sacou a varinha do bolso interno das vestes e atacou. Ela podia até não ser boa em Poções, mas era muito boa quando se tratava de Feitiços.

Draco pareceu um tanto surpreso, mas repeliu o feitiço de Gina. Logo, os dois travavam um duelo.

De repente, eles ouviram um miado ecoar pelo corredor escuro. Segundos depois, Filch, o zelador, apareceu na outra extremidade do corredor acompanhado por sua gata, Madame Norra.

– Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? – ele gritou enquanto caminhava a passos arrastados na direção de Draco e Gina.

Ambos explodiram em protestos e explicações, mas assim que Filch parou ao seu lado eles se calaram.

– Vocês dois sabem muito bem que é proibido brigar nos corredores – Filch disse, sua voz rouca. – Portanto, venham até a minha sala após o jantar para que possamos discutir sua punição.

Antes que Draco ou Gina pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Filch virou-se e seguiu pelo caminho de onde veio, resmungando.

Os dois permaneceram parados no meio do corredor por mais alguns segundos até que, com um último olhar de ódio, Draco foi embora, deixando Gina sozinha.

Aquele definitivamente não era o seu dia. "Como se não bastasse tirar um D em Poções, ainda ganhei uma detenção de brinde" – Gina pensou.

Irritada e com a cabeça a mil por hora, ela seguiu para o Salão Principal para jantar. Dirigiu-se a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se entre Hermione e Neville. Gina evitava sentar-se perto de Harry, pois mesmo que negasse para todos e até para si mesma ela sentia um fraco por ele.

– Está tudo bem, Gina? – Hermione perguntou ao ver a expressão desanimada da amiga.

– Está tudo ótimo, Hermione, realmente ótimo – Gina disse sarcástica. – Tirei um D em Poções e acabei de ganhar uma detenção – ela explicou.

– Você ganhou uma detenção, Gina? – Rony, que estava sentado de frente para Hermione, perguntou surpreso. – Que foi que você fez?

– Eu não fiz nada, foi o Malfoy – Gina disse. Ao som do nome Malfoy, todos que estavam próximos a ela viraram-se para ouvir, inclusive o Harry. Ao que parecia, todos na mesa da Grifinória compartilhavam um certo ódio a Draco Malfoy. – Eu sem querer esbarrei nele no corredor e então ele não quis me deixar passar – Gina continuou, tentando sem sucesso não corar diante de todos aqueles rostos curiosos. – Nós começamos a discutir e quando vi travávamos um duelo. Logo depois, Filch apareceu e disse que viéssemos até a sala dele depois do jantar para receber nossa punição.

Ignorando os comentários dos colegas sobre Draco Malfoy, Gina arriscou olhar para o outro lado do salão, só para ver se ele também estava contando o ocorrido aos seus colegas da Sonserina. Gina surpreendeu-se com o que viu: Draco Malfoy estava olhando para ela.

Depois de alguns minutos observando Crabbe e Goyle se empanturrarem como porcos, Draco desistiu de comer. Deixou seus olhos vagarem sem rumo pelo Salão Principal, observando com inveja os rostos alegres daqueles que não tinham que cumprir detenção com a maldita Weasley.

Sem que ele percebesse, seus olhos foram parar na outra extremidade do salão, focados numa certa manchinha ruiva: Gina Weasley. Draco ficou observando-a conversar com seus colegas da Grifinória até que os olhos dela encontraram os seus. Por um momento, os burburinhos de conversa que enchiam o salão, o som dos talheres batendo nos pratos, tudo era apenas um zumbido distante para seus ouvidos. Aqueles olhos castanhos fitaram-no, indagadores, até ele obrigar-se a olhar para outra direção.

Desistindo completamente de comer alguma coisa, Draco levantou-se e saiu do Salão Principal sem olhar para trás.

O Salão Principal estava quase vazio quando Gina saiu. Ela desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e rumou em direção à sala do zelador. Quando chegou lá, Filch e Draco já a esperavam.

– Sigam-me – Filch disse assim que ela postou-se ao lado do sonserino.

Em silêncio, Draco e Gina o seguiram pelos corredores de pedra do castelo, iluminados apenas por archotes suspensos nas paredes. A escuridão aumentava à medida que anoitecia do lado de fora e grandes sombras negras projetavam-se das vidraças das janelas no chão à sua frente.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao seu destino: a biblioteca. Filch adentrou o cômodo e continuou seu percurso, passando por estantes e mais estantes repletas de livros grossos e empoeirados até parar ao lado de uma estante quase no fim da sala.

– Os senhores devem saber que esta aqui é a Seção de Livros Trouxas – Filch entoou. – Devem saber também que os livros desta seção não são dos mais procurados pelos alunos, portanto estão muito empoeirados – ele concluiu. – O que eu quero que vocês façam é simples: quero que tirem o pó de todos os livros desta seção.

Gina olhou desanimada para a estante. Havia centenas, talvez milhares de livros ali. Levaria a noite toda para espanar cada um deles e ela ainda tinha que estudar para a prova de Poções do dia seguinte.

O zelador entregou a cada um deles um espanador.

– Deem-me suas varinhas – ele ordenou. Relutante, Gina entregou a varinha.

– Como o senhor espera que limpemos todos esses livros sem nossas varinhas? – Draco perguntou incrédulo.

– Isso é problema seu, senhor Malfoy – Filch replicou, um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto, para depois tirar a varinha de Draco de sua mão. – Voltarei em duas horas para inspecionar seu trabalho. E é bom que se apressem, pois só sairão daqui depois que estes livros estiverem brilhando – ele avisou, antes de afastar-se deles e sumir na biblioteca escura.

Draco e Gina entreolharam-se por um momento, até Gina tirar um livro da estante e começar a espaná-lo desanimada.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua – Draco murmurou, tirando de má vontade outro livro da estante.

– Culpa minha? – Gina esqueceu-se do espanador por um momento.

– É, Weasley, culpa sua. Quem foi que me atacou no meio do corredor? – Draco perguntou.

– Quem foi que não queria me deixar passar? – Gina o alfinetou.

– E quem foi que... – Draco exasperou-se, deixando o livro escorregar de suas mãos e cair no chão com um baque surdo, levantando poeira no ar.

Ambos abaixaram-se para pegar o livro, porém não tiveram tempo de fazê-lo. Pois no segundo seguinte, seus pés haviam deixado o chão.

* * *

**N/A:** Se gostaram, por favor deixem _reviews_!


	2. Um novo mundo

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem!

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Um novo mundo**_

Tudo ao seu redor girava como num redemoinho, a sensação era mais ou menos a mesma de aparatar.

Quando seus pés finalmente tocaram o chão, eles se viram num lugar totalmente diferente. Estavam parados no meio de uma rua apinhada de gente e também cheia de animais, que circulavam em meio às pessoas. Era uma rua estreita, barulhenta, suja e com um mau cheiro insuportável. Era ladeada dos dois lados por edifícios altos e muito juntos, todos com galerias no andar térreo onde as pessoas deixavam mercadorias à mostra; havia quiosques de vendas, toldos e tabuletas dos que anunciavam seus serviços.

As pessoas caminhavam apressadas ao seu redor, acotovelando-os ao passar. Vendedores anunciavam seus preços a brados e compradores barganhavam com eles. Mais ao longe, podia-se visualizar uma imponente igreja e uma praça defronte a ela, onde alguns cavalos estavam amarrados a um palanque à espera de seus donos.

Definitivamente, eles não estavam mais em Hogwarts.

Draco e Gina entreolharam-se confusos. Estavam a ponto de começar uma nova discussão sobre quem era o culpado por tudo aquilo acontecer quando uma carruagem parou ao seu lado.

A porta da carruagem abriu-se, revelando uma senhora de cabelos negros presos em um coque, um tanto gordinha e de roupas simples, de um tom desbotado de marrom. A senhora olhou para Draco e Gina com cara de espanto.

– Julieta Capuleto, o que está fazendo parada no meio da rua e ainda por cima com um Montéquio? – ela disse, lançando um olhar de censura à Gina.

Gina não estava entendo nada. Onde eles estavam? Quem era aquela senhora? E o que era Montéquio? Parado ao seu lado, Draco parecia tão confuso quanto ela. Gina ia abrir a boca para explicar à senhora que não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando quando a senhora puxou-a para dentro da carruagem com demasiada violência.

– Venha logo, Julieta, não podemos nos atrasar – ela falou, fazendo Gina sentar-se ao seu lado e batendo a porta da carruagem com força.

Quando se deu conta, Gina estava sentada dentro da carruagem, que se movimentava rápido pelas ruas, fazendo seu estômago embrulhar-se a cada solavanco.

– Julieta, você ficou louca, menina? Desde quando sai por aí com um Montéquio? Os Montéquio são nossos inimigos – a senhora disse, encarando-a com um olhar sério.

– Deve ter havido algum engano – Gina falou. – Eu não sou Julieta, eu me chamo Gina. Estava em Hogwarts cumprindo detenção com o Malfoy, aquela doninha albina que estava ao meu lado, quando ele deixou um livro cair no chão e então viemos parar aqui – ela explicou.

A senhora olhou para Gina como se ela fosse louca.

– Julieta, meu amor, você está bem? – ela disse em tom carinhoso, pondo a mão na testa de Gina. – Não está dizendo coisa com coisa, coitadinha – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para Gina. – Deve ser por causa do nervosismo para o baile.

– Baile? – Gina perguntou curiosa, deixando as preocupações de lado por um momento.

– Sim, Julieta, baile – ela disse indiferente ao tom de surpresa na voz de Gina. – Aliás, acabo de pegar o seu vestido na alfaiataria – ela continuou animada. – Você estará deslumbrante para conhecer seu futuro noivo.

– Noivo? –Gina perguntou assustada.

– O Conde Páris, primo do Príncipe de Verona! – a senhora exclamou. – Não há melhor partido nesta cidade.

– Mas eu sou muito nova para ficar noiva! – Gina rebelou-se. – Só tenho 14 anos!

– Muitas moças de 14 anos já são senhoras e mães, Julieta – a senhora disse.

Gina olhava para ela estarrecida. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Além de estar perdida naquele mundo, ela ainda ia ser obrigada a se casar?

– Veja bem, eu não me chamo Julieta e não vivo nesta cidade; na verdade, eu nem sei direito como vim parar aqui. Eu sou Gina, vim de Hogwarts, estava cumprindo detenção com o Malfoy e ainda por cima tenho prova de Poções amanhã – ela disse, na esperança de que a senhora lhe compreendesse. Mas ela nem lhe deu ouvidos.

– Verona inteira estará neste baile, Julieta, será uma festa memorável – dizia ela, sonhadora. – Verona interia, é claro, sem contar com os Montéquio. Eles obviamente não foram convidados...

Gina fez de tudo para tentar acordar daquele pesadelo. Piscou os olhos com o máximo de força que conseguiu, beliscou-se, implorou com cada célula do seu corpo para voltar para a escola, mas nada fazia efeito; ela continuava ali, parada ao lado daquela senhora que parecia incapaz de parar de falar.

"Se eu ao menos tivesse uma varinha" – Gina pensou com raiva de Filch, que tomara a sua varinha – "talvez pudesse arranjar um jeito de voltar para Hogwarts".

Ela nunca pensou que algum dia fosse desejar isso, mas, naquele momento, queria estar com Draco. Pelo menos, ele estava na mesma situação que ela e, além do mais, era a única pessoa que ela conhecia naquele mundo.

Draco permaneceu parado no meio da rua observando a carruagem afastar-se gradualmente de si, deixando um rastro de poeira para trás. Ele não sabia onde estava, muito menos como tinha ido parar ali. Não sabia o que fazer ou para onde ir. Só sabia que tinha de encontrar um jeito de voltar para Hogwarts, com ou sem a Weasley. Por outro lado, ele sentia que devia ir atrás dela. "E se ela estiver em perigo?" – pensou.

As opções eram poucas e, definitivamente, nem um pouco animadoras. Ele podia seguir o rastro da carruagem, encontrar Gina e, talvez, eles conseguissem encontrar uma maneira de voltar para Hogwarts. Ou ele podia simplesmente deixá-la lá e tentar descobrir sozinho como voltar para o mundo real.

A segunda opção certamente lhe parecia mais atraente, porém a lembrança de que Gina tinha seis irmãos mais velhos que o enterrariam vivo ao descobrir que ele a deixara sozinha naquele mundo fez Draco repensar sua escolha. Além disso, o que ele diria aos professores quando notassem o sumiço de Gina?

Após algum tempo estudando suas alternativas, Draco decidiu procurar por ela. Deu meia-volta e já ia começar a seguir o rastro da carruagem quando viu um rapaz, que aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que ele, vir ao seu encontro. Era um rapaz alto, de ombros largos, pele clara, olhos esverdeados e cabelo preto encaracolado que sorria em sua direção como se fossem velhos amigos. "Talvez ele possa me ajudar a encontrar aquela maldita Weasley e voltar para Hogwarts" – Draco pensou esperançoso.

– Romeu, meu primo, que faz aqui no mercado de Verona? – o jovem perguntou assim que parou ao lado de Draco.

Draco encarou-o sem entender. Aquele rapaz devia estar confundindo-o com alguém. Afinal, ele não se chamava Romeu e com certeza não era seu primo.

– E que roupas são essas, Romeu? – o rapaz perguntou, olhando com estranheza para as vestes de Hogwarts que Draco usava.

E foi então que Draco reparou nas roupas do rapaz. Ele usava uma túnica curta, com as mangas e os ombros acolchoados. Por baixo da túnica, vestia uma espécie de meia-calça e, nos pés, usava sapatos de couro pontiagudos. Draco não conseguia pensar em outra palavra para descrevê-lo senão 'ridículo'.

O rapaz pareceu cansado de esperar por uma resposta, posto que continuou a falar, ignorando a expressão de Draco, que mesclava confusão e uma súbita vontade de rir dos trajes daquele rapaz que dizia-se seu primo.

– Pensei que estivesse em casa se arrumando para o baile – ele disse. – É melhor não se atrasar ou vai perder a chance de encontrar Rosalina.

"Baile? Rosalina? Pelas barbas de Merlin, do que esse louco está falando?" – Draco pensou, porém preferiu não interrompê-lo.

– Não precisa me olhar com essa cara – o rapaz continuou. – Sei que você não gosta que falem dela, mas não é ela o motivo pelo qual invadiremos o baile dos Capuleto?

Draco não sabia o que pensar, muito menos o que dizer. A cada palavra dita pelo seu suposto primo ele ficava mais confuso.

– Ora, Romeu, você não pode desistir do plano agora – o rapaz falou, sério. – Essa será a sua grande chance. Além do mais, veja o que consegui – ele disse, erguendo três máscaras na altura de seus olhos. – Acabei de comprar essas máscaras para irmos ao baile. Seremos irreconhecíveis – ele completou, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Pelo visto, aquele rapaz pensava que eram primos. Além disso, planejava invadir um baile, o baile dos Capuleto. "Não era esse o nome que aquela senhora usou para chamar a Weasley?" – Draco pensou. Ele lembrava-se muito bem que a senhora chamou Gina de Julieta Capuleto. Se o baile era dos Capuleto, Gina deveria estar lá. Para confirmar suas suspeitas, ele dirigiu-se ao seu suposto primo:

– Julieta Capuleto estará nesse baile? – ele perguntou.

– É claro que estará, Romeu! Ela é a herdeira dos Capuleto! – o outro respondeu, como se aquilo fosse tão óbvio quanto dois mais dois são quatro.

– Ótimo – Draco falou. – Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo para esse baile.

O rapaz sorriu, satisfeito com a expressão determinada no rosto de Draco. E então eles seguiram pelas ruas empoeiradas de Verona, rumo à mansão dos Montéquio.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. O capítulo 3 também já está quase pronto e devo postá-lo em mais ou menos 1 semana. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer e muitas surpresas estão por vir! Portanto, não deixem de acompanhar a história!

**N/A (2):** Para comentários, sugestões, elogios e/ou reclamações, já sabem: deixem _reviews_!

**Bjocas, Avenna**


	3. O baile

**N/A: **Agora sim começa a história! Os capítulos anteriores serviram apenas para dar sentido à história e introduzir o mundo de um dos romances mais famosos de todos os tempos: Romeu e Julieta. Eu sinceramente espero que eles tenham servido a seu propósito.

A partir deste capítulo, tentarei seguir o enredo original da história da forma mais fiel possível. Contudo, é claro que terei de fazer algumas modificações para adaptar a história ao mundo de Harry Potter. Os personagens serão apresentados aos poucos ao longo da história, mas, caso algum de vocês tenha alguma dúvida, sintam-se à vontade para perguntar.

**N/A (2):** Eu gostei muito de escrever este capítulo. Gostei tanto que acabei escrevendo 19 páginas e, para não ficar um capítulo muito grande, decidi dividi-lo em dois. A próxima parte virá em breve. Espero que vocês gostem de lê-lo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo.

**N/A (3): **Não custa nada ressaltar que os personagens desta história não me pertencem, são todos obra das mentes maravilhosas de J.K. Rowling e William Shakespeare, e que esta história está sendo escrita com o único objetivo de entreter e divertir seus leitores e, é claro, sua autora.

* * *

_**Capítulo III: O Baile**_

Quando a carruagem finalmente parou, Gina viu-se defronte uma enorme mansão de pedra, rodeada por gramados e jardins. Assim que saiu da carruagem, uma mulher alta, magra, de cabelo castanho-avermelhado e porte elegante veio em sua direção.

– Julieta! Onde você estava, minha filha? – a mulher perguntou a Gina.

Filha? Aquela mulher a chamara de filha? "Então quer dizer que eu tenho uma mãe neste mundo?" – Gina pensou surpresa.

– Por sorte eu a encontrei no mercado, senhora – a senhora que a forçara a entrar na carruagem falou.

– No mercado? O que estava fazendo no mercado, Julieta? – sua mãe perguntou em tom ríspido.

Gina abriu a boca para, mais uma vez, tentar explicar que não sabia como fora parar ali, quando sua mãe exclamou:

– Que roupas são essas, Julieta?! – Gina pulou de susto com aquele grito repentino.

Atordoada, Gina olhou para as suas roupas e depois para as roupas de sua mãe. Enquanto ela usava vestes de Hogwarts de segunda-mão, sua mãe usava um vestido decotado com uma longa saia rodada e diversos tipos de adornos. No seu pescoço e em suas mãos reluziam lindas jóias.

Sua mãe a encarava esperando uma resposta. Gina tomou fôlego e disse:

– Essas roupas são minhas vestes de Hogwarts.

– Hogwarts? Do que está falando, Julieta? – sua mãe perguntou confusa.

– Hogwarts é a minha escola – Gina explicou. – Eu estava lá com o Malfoy cumprindo detenção quando, de repente, um livro caiu no chão e então viemos parar aqui.

Sua mãe fitava-a sem entender. Gina já não aguentava mais explicar repetidas vezes tudo o que acontecera; porém, ela tinha que admitir, aquela história era mesmo estranha. Como ela e Draco vieram parar dentro do livro? E como sairiam de lá? Por que todos lá a conheciam e ela não conhecia ninguém? Essas perguntas martelavam na cabeça de Gina. Ela só esperava encontrar uma resposta para elas o mais rápido possível.

– Ela veio falando dessa tal Hogwarts durante todo o trajeto até aqui, senhora – a senhora que veio com Gina na carruagem falou.

As duas olharam para Gina como se ela fosse digna de pena.

– Bem, isso não importa agora – sua mãe deu fim à discussão. – O que importa é que você finalmente irá conhecer seu pretendente, o Conde Páris – ela disse. – Ama, leve-a até o quarto e apronte-a. Mandarei alguém levar o baú com o vestido até lá.

A ama segurou Gina pela mão e guiou-a pela mansão.

O primeiro andar estava todo tomado por empregados que andavam de lá para cá carregando coisas, limpando o salão e arrumando uma enorme mesa de jantar. Elas subiram as escadas, passaram por salas, saletas e corredores e finalmente chegaram a um quarto.

Era um quarto amplo, iluminado por velas e com um balcão que dava para a rua. No centro do quarto havia uma cama de pilastras, das quais pendiam cortinas que circundavam a cama. Mais à esquerda, havia um armário grande e imponente, de grossas portas de carvalho maciço. Ao seu lado, uma penteadeira feita do mesmo material.

Não havia muita coisa no quarto, mas Gina gostou dele. Era, de certa forma, um lugar aconchegante. Ela correu até o balcão e debruçou-se nele, a fim de ver a rua. Já estava escurecendo e não havia mais tanto movimento na rua como antes. Gina perguntou-se se Draco estaria lá fora, procurando por ela. "É claro que não, sua boba" – ela reprimiu o próprio pensamento. – "Draco Malfoy não se preocupa com você. Por que ele iria procurá-la?"

– Julieta – a ama chamou-a. – Venha, querida.

Gina virou-se e viu que a ama a aguardava ao lado de uma tina de madeira.

– Que está esperando, Julieta? Venha logo tomar banho ou a água vai esfriar – a ama disse.

Banho? Ela teria que tomar banho na frente da ama?

A senhora parecia estar perdendo a paciência. Ela caminhou até Gina e, segurando-a pelo braço, guiou-a até a bacia d'água.

– Agora vamos tirar essas roupas horrendas e tomar um bom banho – ela disse.

Gina permaneceu imóvel, olhando para ela.

– Qual é o problema, Julieta? – a ama perguntou impaciente.

– Não estou acostumada a tomar banho na frente de outras pessoas – Gina disse.

A ama revirou os olhos.

– Ora, Julieta, eu lhe dou banho desde que você era um bebê – ela disse. – Como pode ter vergonha de mim?

Gina ia protestar, dizendo que a única pessoa que já lhe dera banho na vida fora sua mãe e, mesmo assim, quando ela era pequena. Porém, a mulher foi logo tirando suas vestes, de forma que já era tarde demais para protestos.

No início, ela quase morreu de tanta vergonha. Mas, como a mulher parecia não se importar em vê-la sem roupa, Gina deixou a vergonha de lado e resolveu aproveitar o banho. A água estava deliciosamente morna, o que a fez relaxar um pouco depois de tantas confusões num só dia.

Terminado o banho, a senhora vestiu-a com uma camisola de linho. Logo depois, outras duas moças chegaram trazendo um baú de madeira.

– O que tem nesse baú? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

– O seu vestido, é claro– a ama disse sorrindo.

– Mas esse baú não é muito grande para guardar um vestido só? – Gina perguntou.

– Certamente que não, Julieta – a senhora disse, vestindo-a com um espartilho.

Gina nunca havia visto nada mais incômodo. O espartilho a apertava de tal maneira que ela mal conseguia respirar.

– Ama... – Gina começou.

– Sim? – a ama perguntou, apertando ainda mais o espartilho.

– Isso é mesmo necessário? – Gina disse, sem ar.

– Mas é claro que sim, Julieta! – ela exclamou. – Você não quer causar uma boa impressão no Conde Páris?

Gina não respondeu a pergunta. Primeiro porque não tinha fôlego suficiente para responder e segundo porque ela sinceramente não se importava com a impressão que o Conde Páris teria dela. A única coisa que lhe importava naquele momento era encontrar uma forma de voltar para o mundo real.

Depois de apertar o espartilho até quase sufocá-la, a ama abriu o baú. De dentro dele tirou um enorme vestido de veludo vermelho, com enfeites de brocado e camadas intermináveis de saias.

Agora Gina entendia o porquê de guardar um único vestido naquele baú. O vestido era tão volumoso que nem parecia caber dentro dele.

Antes de por o vestido, a ama fez Gina vestir mais três saias que, segundo ela, serviam para dar volume à saia do vestido.

– Mas a saia do vestido já não é volumosa o suficiente? – Gina perguntou.

– De certo que não, Julieta – foi a única resposta que Gina obteve.

Gina já não aguentava mais aquilo. Estava há uma hora de pé, enquanto a ama a arrumava, puxava e apertava, enchendo-a de apetrechos incômodos e, a seu ver, inúteis. O espartilho a apertava tanto que ela mal conseguia respirar e as saias, além de pesadas, pinicavam suas pernas.

Finalmente, chegou a hora de por o vestido. Era um vestido indiscutivelmente bonito, porém Gina não gostou dele. Primeiro, era quente. Segundo, era pesado, de forma que andar com ele e mais todas aquelas anáguas era praticamente impossível. E terceiro, a cor do vestido, vermelho, não combinava em nada com ela, que já tinha os cabelos ruivos.

A ama mandou-a sentar-se defronte a penteadeira. Aliviada, Gina sentou-se. Porém logo percebeu que sentar-se não diminuiria seu sofrimento. O espartilho parecia apertá-la ainda mais enquanto sentada e as saias a pinicavam mais que antes.

A senhora começou a pentear seu cabelo, separando-o em três partes para fazer uma trança. Gina tentava de todas as formas encontrar uma posição mais confortável, mas sempre que se mexia a ama fazia-a voltar à posição original com um olhar severo.

A ama ainda estava na metade da trança quando a mulher que se apresentou a Gina como sua mãe entrou no quarto.

– Você está linda, minha filha! – ela disse com um sorriso forçado. Gina tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas seu sorriso mais parecia uma careta de dor, tamanho era o incômodo que ela sentia. – Veja só o que eu trouxe, Julieta – sua mãe disse, erguendo uma linda tiara no ar e depositando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cabeça de Gina.

A tiara era linda. Era de ouro e cravejada de rubis e diamantes.

Gina olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu, apesar dos incômodos que aquela roupa lhe causava.

Quando a ama finalmente terminou a trança, sua mãe dirigiu-se a ela:

– Ama, deixe-nos a sós por um momento – ela ordenou.

A ama saiu do quarto com uma reverência e fechou a porta.

A senhora fitou Gina por um instante.

– Como você sabe, não foi nada fácil para o seu pai conseguir que o Conde Páris aceitasse cortejá-la – ela disse. – Portanto, Julieta, trate de comportar-se bem e causar uma boa impressão no Conde. O futuro de nossa família está em suas mãos.

– Em minhas mãos? – Gina perguntou confusa.

– Sim, Julieta, em suas mãos – sua mãe confirmou em tom ríspido. – Você precisa causar uma boa impressão no Conde Páris para que ele lhe peça em noivado.

– Noivado? – Gina perguntou dessa vez assustada.

– Mas é claro, Julieta! Imagine que maravilha seria se tivéssemos um Conde na família! Mais do que nunca, teríamos prestígio em Verona: teríamos dinheiro, poder, influência política! E o melhor de tudo é que nos tornaríamos superiores aos Montéquio! Eles seriam obrigados a nos respeitar, querendo ou não.

– Então tudo isso não passa de uma estratégia para conseguir mais poder? – Gina perguntou incrédula.

– Ora, Julieta, e o que mais poderia ser? Esse baile é a oportunidade perfeita para fisgar o Conde de uma vez por todas!

– Mas eu não quero fisgar o Conde! – Gina protestou, porém logo depois se arrependeu do que disse. Sua mãe lançou-lhe um olhar intimidador, como se a desafiasse a desobedecê-la.

– Você não pense que vai estragar tudo, mocinha – ela disse, em tom ainda mais severo que antes. – Você vai se casar com o Conde Páris sim, ouviu bem?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, assustada. A cada segundo que se passava, ela gostava menos da sua mãe daquele mundo. E, a cada segundo que se passava, ela desejava mais e mais voltar para Hogwarts.

– Bem, o baile já está para começar – sua mãe disse, sua expressão convertendo-se de desafiadora a alegre em segundos. – É melhor eu descer e verificar se está tudo pronto – ela disse, levantando-se da cama.

Ante a expressão confusa e assustada de Gina, ela virou-se e disse, a meio caminho da porta:

– E não se esqueça da nossa conversa, Julieta. Contamos todos com você – ela disse e depois saiu, fechando a porta.

Ao longo do caminho para casa, Draco descobriu algumas coisas úteis sobre aquele mundo e sobre quem ele era lá. Descobriu que era conhecido por Romeu Montéquio e que sua família era rival da família dos Capuleto, a família de Gina. Era mesmo muita coincidência que eles fossem de famílias rivais tanto na vida real quanto dentro do livro. Além disso, seu primo, Benvólio, lhe explicou que os Capuleto dariam um grande baile e que toda Verona fora convidada, exceto os Montéquio.

Assim que chegaram em casa, eles encontraram outro rapaz a sua espera.

– Senhor Romeu! – ele exclamou, vindo ao encontro de Draco e Benvólio. – Finalmente o senhor voltou, sua mãe já estava ficando preocupada – ele disse.

Draco não sabia quem ele era, mas gostou de ser chamado de senhor.

– Está tudo bem, Baltasar – Benvólio apressou-se a dizer. – O Romeu estava comigo.

– E por onde andaram? – o outro perguntou.

– Estávamos no mercado – Benvólio respondeu. – Fomos resolver alguns assuntos pendentes para o nosso plano.

– Assuntos pendentes? Plano? Posso saber do que estão falando? – uma mulher surgiu no topo da escada. Usava um vestido azul royal e seus cabelos negros caíam como cortinas ao redor do rosto muito branco.

Ninguém disse nada. Ela desceu as escadas e correu até Draco.

– Romeu, meu filho, onde estava? – ela disse, abraçando Draco com ternura. Draco estranhou um pouco aquele gesto, pois não estava acostumado a receber beijos e abraços de sua verdadeira mãe, porém não fez objeção.

– E você, Benvólio? – ela disse, correndo até Benvólio e abraçando-o também. – Vocês querem me matar de preocupação?

– Está tudo bem, tia – Benvólio falou. – Não precisa se preocupar, estávamos apenas passeando pelo mercado de Verona.

Ela o fitou desconfiada.

– E que história é essa de plano? – ela exigiu saber.

– Ora, não é nada, tia – Benvólio lhe garantiu, puxando Draco pelas vestes enquanto dava alguns passos para trás.

Ela franziu o cenho, descrente.

– Que máscaras são essas na sua mão, Benvólio? – ela perguntou. – E por que meu filho está usando estas roupas estranhas?

Benvólio não sabia o que responder, muito menos Draco. Como explicar que ele não pertencia àquele mundo? Era melhor nem tentar.

Benvólio foi andando para trás, puxando Draco pela manga das vestes, até chegar ao pé da escada. Quando chegaram ao pé da escada, os dois subiram-na correndo sem nem ousar olhar para trás.

– Ela não vai ficar brava? – Draco perguntou assim que entraram num quarto. Ele não queria que aquela mulher, que se preocupava tanto com ele, ficasse aborrecida por sua causa.

– Você sabe como é a sua mãe – Benvólio respondeu. – Ela nunca se zanga com você.

Draco desejou que aquela fosse sua mãe de verdade. Sua verdadeira mãe não lhe dava carinho ou atenção, o oposto da sua mãe do livro.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado por um momento, eles começaram a falar sobre o baile. Benvólio lhe explicou que encontrariam um tal de Mercúcio pelo caminho e que os três usariam máscaras para passar despercebidos pelos convidados e, principalmente, pelos Capuleto.

Na opinião de Draco, o plano tinha tudo para dar errado. Os Capuleto não cobrariam convites? Não iriam cumprimentar os convidados que chegassem? E eles teriam de passar o baile todo de máscara para não serem reconhecidos? Porém, ele nada disse. Afinal, não conhecia direito aquele mundo e, de uma forma ou de outra, aquela seria uma oportunidade para encontrar Gina.

Baltasar entrou no quarto, querendo saber o que eles estavam tramando.

– Prometa que não contará nada para a minha tia – Benvólio exigiu antes de contar a ele o plano.

– Eu prometo – Baltasar garantiu.

Benvólio lhe contou o plano e Baltasar prometeu ajudá-los.

– Se querem invadir um baile, precisam estar bem vestidos – ele disse, olhando de soslaio para as vestes de Draco. – Acho que o senhor Romeu deveria trocar de roupa – ele concluiu.

– Eu concordo – Benvólio falou.

Baltasar abriu um armário e de dentro dele tirou algumas peças de roupa que Draco não conseguiu reconhecer. Ele estendeu as roupas sobre a cama e pôs-se a olhar para Draco, esperando que ele as vestisse.

Draco olhou para os lados. Tanto Benvólio quanto Baltasar aguardavam que ele trocasse de roupa. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Primeiro, nunca tinha visto roupas como aquelas e não sabia como vesti-las. Segundo, ele não se sentia à vontade para trocar de roupa na frente deles, que eram praticamente dois estranhos.

– Que está esperando, Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou impaciente. – Não quer encontrar Rosalina nestes trajes esquisitos, quer?

Draco nem ao menos sabia quem era Rosalina e, na sua opinião, esquisitas eram aquelas roupas que Baltasar separou para ele usar.

– Romeu, não temos a noite toda – Benvólio disse. – Vista-se e vamos logo.

Draco olhou para as peças dispostas sobre a cama. Ele não sabia nem por qual começar.

– O senhor precisa de ajuda? – Baltasar perguntou.

Draco não gostava de precisar da ajuda de ninguém, porém não teve escolha senão aceitar a ajuda de Baltasar.

Baltasar deu um passo à frente e começou a vesti-lo. Primeiro, vestiu-o com um calção solto e um camisão de linho, sobre o qual vestiu uma túnica bem curta, com mangas e ombros acolchoados, chamada gibão. Como se isso tudo não fosse suficientemente vergonhoso, Draco ainda foi obrigado e vestir uma meia-calça e sapatos de couro pontiagudos.

– Então vamos – Benvólio disse assim que Draco terminou de se aprontar.

Eles desceram as escadas de dois em dois degraus, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível para não chamar a atenção de ninguém na casa. Porém, a senhora Montéquio os ouviu.

– Aonde vão? – ela, mais uma vez, surgiu no alto da escada.

Draco e Benvólio viraram-se para ela.

– Vamos apenas passear – Benvólio mentiu.

– Passear? A essa hora? – ela perguntou. – Não acham que já está tarde para passeios?

– Está uma noite tão bonita, tia. Vamos sair para contemplar as estrelas – Benvólio falou.

– Podem contemplá-las da janela – a senhora Montéquio insistiu.

– A vista nunca é a mesma – Benvólio disse, descendo correndo as escadas e atravessando a sala até parar ao lado da porta.

A senhora Montéquio fez cara de desconfiada e finalmente disse:

– Não demorem e não se metam em encrenca.

– Pode ficar tranquila, tia – Benvólio disse, já abrindo a porta e saindo para a noite estrelada.

Eles caminharam rápido pelas ruas silenciosas de Verona até encontrarem outro rapaz, que vinha sorrindo ao seu encontro. Era um rapaz alto, moreno e de olhos castanho-acobreados.

– Boa-noite, senhores – ele disse, sorrindo. – E então, prontos para invadir um baile?

– Já estava pensando que você não viria, Mercúcio – Benvólio falou.

– Eu não perderia essa festa por nada, meu caro Benvólio – Mercúcio respondeu. – E então, conseguiu as máscaras?

Benvólio mostrou-lhe as máscaras que comprara naquela tarde.

– Excelente – Mercúcio disse. – E você, Romeu, pronto para falar com Rosalina?

Draco não sabia quem era Rosalina e já não aguentava mais ouvir falar nela. Como não sabia o que responder, ele optou pelo silêncio.

E, juntos, os três seguiram pelas ruas escuras, iluminadas apenas pela tênue luz da lua a das estrelas, rumo ao baile dos Capuleto.

– Vamos descer? – a ama perguntou. – A festa já começou.

Gina não estava muito animada para descer, porém seguiu a ama. As duas caminharam pelos corredores escuros até que a ama parou no topo de uma escadaria, que dava para o salão de baile.

– Boa sorte – a ama disse. – Nos encontramos lá embaixo.

Gina não entendeu.

– Por que você não desce junto comigo? – ela perguntou.

– Julieta, minha querida, sou uma simples empregada, não posso descer junto com você e muito menos por essa escada.

– Então por onde vai descer? – Gina perguntou.

– Descerei pela escada dos fundos. Agora vá – a ama disse, empurrando Gina em direção à escadaria de pedra.

Quando a viram no topo da escada, os convidados que estavam no salão viraram-se em sua direção, esperando que ela descesse as escadas. Uma música lenta começou a tocar.

Gina olhou para a enorme escadaria aos seus pés e depois para todos os convidados que estavam lá embaixo, esperando que ela descesse.

– Que está esperando, Julieta? – a ama perguntou. – A música já começou a tocar, todos estão esperando você descer.

Gina engoliu um seco e tomou coragem para descer. Além da vergonha de ter todos os olhares em si, ela ainda estava morrendo de medo de tropeçar na barra do vestido, que arrastava pelo chão, e sair rolando escada abaixo. Por sorte, ela conseguiu chegar ao andar térreo sem grandes problemas.

Sua mãe veio ao seu encontro acompanhada de um homem, que Gina julgou ser o seu pai. Eles a guiaram pela multidão até um homem que vestia uma túnica verde, acompanhada de meias-calças e um chapéu drapeado da mesma cor.

– Julieta, minha filha, queira cumprimentar o Conde Páris – seu pai disse.

Gina estendeu a mão para o homem à sua frente, a fim de cumprimentá-lo. Ela tinha certeza de ter visto um pequeno sorriso surgir no canto de seus lábios, mas o sorriso logo desapareceu. O Conde Páris fitou a mão estendida à sua frente, seu olhar inexpressivo.

– Julieta? – sua mãe a chamou. – Que está fazendo?

Gina deixou o braço pender para baixo, cansada de esperar o Conde Páris cumprimentá-la. Ela olhou para sua mãe.

– Julieta, minha querida, não vai cumprimentar o Conde? – a mulher disse entre dentes.

– Ele é que não quer me cumprimentar – Gina falou. – Estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo e ele nem se mexeu! – ela falou, irritada por ser criticada por sua mãe o tempo todo. Definitivamente, ela não gostaria de ter uma mãe daquelas na vida real.

Sua mãe lançou-lhe um olhar que mesclava raiva e pena.

– Os senhores nos dão licença por um momento? – ela disse, puxando Gina pelo braço e conduzindo-a até um canto.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, apertando o braço de Gina com força. – Não se lembra do que eu lhe falei mais cedo, Julieta?

– Sim, eu me lembro – Gina falou. – A senhora disse para eu me comportar e causar uma boa impressão no Conde Páris.

– Que bom que você se lembra, Julieta – sua mãe disse, afrouxando o aperto. – Mas não é isso o que você está fazendo.

– Mas eu o cumprimentei! – Gina não entendia o que estava fazendo de errado.

A mulher revirou os olhos impaciente.

– Vou lhe dar dois minutos para repensar suas atitudes, Julieta. E não ouse atrasar um segundo sequer – ela disse furiosa.

Gina a seguiu com o olhar até ela sumir em meio à multidão. A cada segundo que se passava, ela odiava mais aquela mulher.

Os segundos se passavam e o seu desespero só aumentava. Como se não bastasse estar quase reprovada em Poções e ter que cumprir detenção com o Malfoy, ela ainda tinha que se perder naquele mundo, com uma mãe horrível e roupas apertadas, desconfortáveis e frias. As coisas não podiam ficar piores. Ou será que podiam? Em Hogwarts, quando ganhou a detenção, Gina pensou que não havia como as coisas piorarem. Mas tudo piorou, e muito, quando ela e o Malfoy vieram parar dentro daquele livro.

Naquele momento, Gina só queria ir para casa, para o seu verdadeiro mundo, para a sua verdadeira mãe, para a sua verdadeira vida. "Será que o Malfoy está se saindo melhor que eu neste mundo?" – ela pensou.

Gina estava a ponto de debulhar-se em lágrimas quando a ama chegou.

– Julieta, minha querida, o que houve? – a ama perguntou.

– Ama, como se faz para cumprimentar alguém? – Gina foi direto ao ponto.

– Cumprimentar? Ora, basta fazer uma reverência – ela disse, demonstrando como se fazia.

– É só isso? – Gina perguntou.

– Que mais poderia ser, Julieta? – a ama perguntou.

Mas Gina não respondeu. Virou-se e foi em direção a seus pais e o Conde Páris o mais rápido que suas saias permitiam.

– Que bom que está de volta, Julieta! – sua mãe disse num falso tom de contentamento. – E então? Não vai cumprimentar o Conde Páris?

Gina lançou um olhar de ódio à sua mãe e depois curvou-se na direção do Conde Páris, fazendo uma reverência.

O Conde Páris sorriu alegre para ela, contudo seus olhos brilhavam de malícia. Ainda era cedo para tirar conclusões sobre ele, mas Gina o achou um homem um tanto misterioso.

Ele curvou-se na direção dela e disse:

– É um enorme prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Capuleto. Me daria o prazer de uma dança? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Gina tinha que admitir: ele tinha um belo sorriso.

O Conde Páris estendeu o braço para ela, que o segurou. Ele a conduziu até o centro do salão e pôs uma mão em sua cintura. Com a outra, ele segurou a mão de Gina.

Gina não sabia onde por sua outra mão.

– Precisa de ajuda? – ele perguntou, enquanto guiava-a desengonçada pelo salão.

– Por favor – Gina pediu.

– Deve por sua mão no meu ombro – ele disse, sorrindo enquanto Gina tentava desesperadamente acompanhá-lo na dança e evitar os olhares de fúria que sua mãe lhe lançava de longe.

Ele a guiou pelo salão, explicando a ela cada movimento que faziam e, ao final da dança, Gina já acertava quase todos os passos.

– Até que é divertido quando se sabe dançar – ela disse. – Obrigada por me ensinar.

O Conde Páris sorriu.

– Não há de quê, senhorita Capuleto – ele disse.

– Pode me chamar de Gina – Gina disse, automaticamente. – Quero dizer, de Julieta. Esse é o meu nome, Julieta.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, sem parecer surpreso com a confusão de Gina.

* * *

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam? Estou curiosa para saber se gostaram deste capítulo!

**N/A (2): **E aqui vão as respostas às (poucas) _reviews_ que recebi até agora:

**Sah16: **Fico feliz que você tenha gostado e espero não ter demorado muito para postar este capítulo! Eu também pensava que o nome do primo de Romeu era Mercúcio, mas depois descobri que era Benvólio. Mercúcio é amigo de Romeu e parente do príncipe.

**fermalaquias: **Espero que este capítulo tenha sido suficiente para satisfazer (pelo menos um pouco) a sua curiosidade!

**HeyTerk: **Que bom que você gostou da ideia! Os próximos capítulos já estão a caminho, ok?

**N/A (3):** Sim, eu sei que foram poucas _reviews_ até agora, mas me sinto na obrigação de agradecer a quem teve a consideração de deixar um recadinho! Vocês não sabem como me deixaram feliz! Espero que continuem lendo e acompanhando a história e, se puderem, não deixem de mandar uma _review_ para que eu saiba sua opinião sobre a história.

**Bjs, Avenna**


	4. Desencontros e desavenças

**N/A: **Desencontros e desavenças! O que posso dizer sobre este capítulo? Na minha opinião, ficou engraçado. Na verdade, me surpreendi, porque nunca fui muito boa em fazer graça. De qualquer forma, fiz o melhor que pude e espero que vocês gostem!

**N/A (2):** É importante esclarecer que, na história original, Romeu foi ao baile dos Capuleto com o intuito de encontrar Rosalina, uma jovem de quem gostava. Porém, ao ver Julieta, Romeu se apaixona perdidamente por ela. Mas é claro que o nosso querido Draco não sabia de nada disso!

* * *

_**Capítulo IV: Desencontros e desavenças**_

Felizmente, Draco, Mercúcio e Benvólio conseguiram entrar no baile.

– Teremos que usar essas máscaras o baile todo? – Draco perguntou a Mercúcio.

– Apenas quando avistarmos algum dos Capuleto – o outro respondeu.

– Romeu – Benvólio o chamou –, Rosalina está ali, não vai falar com ela?

Draco olhou na direção que ele apontava. Rosalina certamente não era de se jogar fora. Tinha cabelos castanhos, que caíam em ondas até a cintura, e olhos da mesma cor. Seus cílios eram grandes e seus lábios carnudos.

– Ande logo, Romeu! – Mercúcio o encorajou. – Vá falar com ela!

Draco não entendia por que eles queriam tanto que ele falasse com ela. Ele nem sequer sabia o que deveria dizer a ela.

– Vamos, Romeu, coragem! – Benvólio falou. – Já conseguimos chegar até aqui, agora você não pode desistir!

– Mas o que vocês querem que eu fale com ela? – Draco perguntou, irritado.

– Ora, você já ensaiou tantas vezes o que diria – Benvólio falou.

– Até já obrigou o pobre Baltasar a fazer o papel dela – Mercúcio lembrou rindo. Porém Draco não achou graça nenhuma.

– Pergunte a ela o que quer tanto saber! – Benvólio falou.

– Vamos, Romeu, pergunte! – Mercúcio incentivou.

Os dois o empurraram para perto dela, de forma que Draco não teve escolha. Rosalina virou-se para ele, séria. Draco pensou que ela deveria fazer o tipo difícil. "Se eu não estivesse com pressa para ir embora daqui..." – ele pensou. – "Mas preciso encontrar a Weasley" – ele lembrou-se.

Rosalina continuava encarando-o, obviamente esperando que ele dissesse algo. "Perguntar o que eu quero tanto saber?" – Draco lembrou-se de Benvólio e Mercúcio falando. – "O que será que eles queriam dizer com isso?"

Naquele momento, o que ele mais queria saber era onde estava Gina. Ele precisava encontrá-la o quanto antes para que pudessem ir embora dali.

Draco tomou fôlego e dirigiu-se a Rosalina.

– Com licença, será que você saberia me dizer onde está Julieta Capuleto? – ele perguntou.

Rosalina arregalou os olhos, seus longos cílios parecendo ainda maiores. Sua expressão séria foi subitamente substituída por uma de incredulidade. Depois ela virou-se e, com um gesto trágico, foi embora.

Draco não entendia o que havia feito de errado. Afinal, ele fizera exatamente como Benvólio e Mercúcio lhe disseram: perguntou a ela o que tanto queria saber.

Draco virou-se para trás à procura dos amigos, mas eles já haviam sumido em meio à multidão. "Grandes amigos" – ele pensou.

Ele decidiu deixar Rosalina de lado e, aproveitando que já estava ali, decidiu procurar por Gina. Procurou por ela por alguns minutos, porém não conseguiu encontrá-la em meio a tanta gente. Draco decidiu interromper sua busca por alguns minutos para comer, já que não jantara em Hogwarts.

As comidas servidas não eram as que ele estava acostumado a comer, mas, como não comia nada desde o almoço e estava morrendo de fome, Draco as comeu assim mesmo.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, Gina estava se divertindo na festa. O Conde Páris era um ótimo dançarino e a conduzia pelo salão com tanta leveza que ela parecia flutuar. Além disso, ele era muito simpático e divertido, o oposto de sua mãe. Aliás, Gina havia até se esquecido de sua mãe enquanto dançava com o Conde.

De repente, outro rapaz parou ao seu lado. Não era muito alto mas mesmo assim passava da altura de Gina, tinha algumas sardas salpicadas pelo rosto, olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho-avermelhados, como os de sua mãe.

– Me permite? – ele perguntou ao Conde, apontando para Gina.

O Conde Páris fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo. Mas seus olhos fixaram-se nos do rapaz que, assustado, desviou o olhar. O Conde afastou-se e o rapaz puxou Gina para dançar. Como já havia aprendido o básico da dança, Gina não teve muitos problemas para dançar com ele.

– Então é ele o tal Conde de quem todos falam, Julieta? – o rapaz perguntou.

– Eu não sabia que todos falavam dele – Gina respondeu, mesmo sem saber com quem estava falando. Ela já estava se acostumando a fingir que conhecia as pessoas com quem falava. – O que falam dele?

– Estão todos falando que ele irá pedi-la em noivado, não sabia? – o rapaz falou. – Foram os seus pais que me contaram.

– Noivado? – Gina perguntou. – Mas já?

Ela não sabia o que pensar. A ideia de casar tão nova nunca passara pela sua cabeça; afinal ela planejava estudar, conseguir um bom emprego, se apaixonar, namorar e, só então, casar. Mas é claro que para tudo isso acontecer leva tempo. Além do mais, nas únicas vezes em que Gina se imaginara casada, seu marido era sempre o Harry, de forma que imaginar qualquer outro no seu lugar era, no mínimo, estranho.

"Poderia ser pior, Gina" – ela pensou consigo mesma. – "Imagine se você tivesse que se casar com o Malfoy." Gina ainda não tinha uma opinião formada sobre o Conde Páris, afinal o conhecia há poucas horas, mas tinha certeza de que ele seria um marido muito melhor que Draco.

– Segundo a sua mãe, o quanto antes melhor – o rapaz falou.

"O quanto antes melhor!" – Gina pensou. – "Só podia ser coisa dela mesmo!"

– Mas não se preocupe – ele continuou –, se ele lhe fizer alguma coisa, conte-me e eu o farei pagar pelo o que quer que tenha feito.

Gina agradeceu, um tanto atordoada com a ideia de ter o Conde Páris como marido e começando a achar que aquele rapaz estava interessado nela.

Depois de mais alguns minutos dançando, ela decidiu sentar-se um pouco, pois não aguentava mais dançar com aquele vestido pesado e incômodo.

– Se você não se importa, vou me sentar um pouco – ela disse ao rapaz. – Estou cansada de ficar em pé por tanto tempo.

Dizendo isso, ela soltou-se dos braços do rapaz e caminhou em direção à mesa, com a ama, que a aguardava ao lado da pista de dança, em seus calcanhares.

Gina sentou-se na primeira cadeira que viu na sua frente e mesmo assim não foi fácil sentar-se nela, pois a cadeira era incrivelmente grande e pesada, de forma que ela teve que usar todas as suas forças, que àquela altura eram poucas, para puxar a cadeira. Quando finalmente conseguiu se sentar, a ama parou ao seu lado dizendo:

– Julieta, que está fazendo sentada aí?

– Estou descansando – Gina disse quase se deitando na mesa à sua frente.

– Primeiro, cadeiras não são feitas para descansar, são feitas para sentar. Segundo, que postura é essa? Não é direito ficar estirada numa cadeira em pleno baile, na frente de todos! O que o seu futuro noivo vai pensar?

– Vai pensar que eu estou quase desmaiando de tanto cansaço – Gina disse.

– Não, Julieta. Ele vai pensar que você não sabe se portar em público, que é uma relaxada. E, além disso, você está sentada na cadeira errada.

– Cadeira errada? Existem agora cadeiras certas e erradas? – Gina perguntou incrédula.

– É claro que sim, Julieta! – a ama exasperou-se. – A sua cadeira é aquela ali, ao lado esquerdo da cadeira do seu pai – a ama disse, apontando para uma cadeira que ficava na outra ponta da mesa, tão longe que Gina mal conseguia vê-la.

Cansada e irritada, Gina levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu a ama até o outro extremo do salão. Chegando lá, ela jogou-se na cadeira à esquerda da do seu pai. Suas pernas estavam dormentes de tanto andar e o ar parecia não entrar em seus pulmões, tamanha era sua dificuldade em respirar com aquele espartilho.

– Cansada, Julieta? – sua mãe, que estava sentada defronte a ela, perguntou.

Gina tratou de sentar-se mais ereta, para evitar que sua mãe reclamasse da sua postura.

– Você estava dançando com o seu primo Teobaldo, certo? Por um acaso ele disse algo a respeito do Conde Páris? – ela perguntou.

– Aquele rapaz com quem dancei era meu primo? – Gina perguntou. "Então era por isso que ele estava tão preocupado comigo" – ela pensou. – "Não era porque ele tinha interesse em mim, era porque somos parentes!"

Sua mãe olhou para ela com estranheza.

– É claro que ele é seu primo! Meu Deus, como você pode ser tão idiota a ponto de não reconhecer o próprio primo? – ela disse. – Sinceramente, Julieta, eu tenho pena do homem que vai casar com você. E é bom que fique claro que esse infeliz será o Conde Páris – ela completou, levantando-se da mesa. – Apenas faça-me o favor de não deixar transparecer toda essa sua idiotice antes do casamento, ouviu bem?

E, dizendo isso, ela foi embora antes que Gina pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Certamente, aquela mulher era uma forte concorrente a Draco quando se tratava em irritá-la. Gina ficou um tempo pensando em tudo o que deveria ter dito a ela, quando viu Draco na outra extremidade da mesa.

Quando terminou de comer, Draco finalmente a encontrou. Na verdade, tudo o que viu foi uma mancha vermelha a vários metros, que ele deduziu que fosse Gina. E, de fato, era ela. Gina estava sentada na outra ponta da mesa de jantar, cansada depois de ter dançado por mais de uma hora e irritada depois de sua mãe ter lhe chamado de idiota. E, é claro, ainda havia todas aquelas saias, que a pinicavam e a impediam de andar, e o espartilho, que quase a sufocava.

– Weasley! – Draco a chamou, tentando encontrar espaço em meio à multidão para aproximar-se dela.

Ao vê-lo vindo em sua direção, Gina levantou-se. Ela odiava admitir, mas estava feliz por vê-lo.

Quando parou de frente para Gina, Draco não pôde deixar de perceber o quão bonita ela estava. Seus seios haviam aumentado de volume e sua cintura afinara, tudo graças ao incômodo espartilho que ela fora obrigada a usar.

– Você está linda – Draco disse, sem pensar.

– E você está ridículo – Gina falou, irritada.

Draco olhou para ela sem entender. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, uma garota lhe fizera tamanha ofensa, nem mesmo aquela tal Rosalina que o ignorara quando ele veio lhe fazer uma pergunta. "Quem essa Weasley pensa que é?" – ele pensou.

– O que foi que você disse? – Draco perguntou, certo de que entendera errado.

– Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu, Malfoy – Gina respondeu. – Você está ridículo de vestido.

– Vestido? Isso não é um vestido, Weasley, é uma túnica – ele falou.

– Seja o que for, está ridículo – Gina insistiu.

– Ridícula está você!

– Mas você acabou de dizer que estou linda! – Gina disse, sorrindo satisfeita por irritá-lo.

– Pois eu retiro tudo o que disse! Eu estava louco, estava delirando quando disse isso – Draco justificou-se.

– Sei – Gina falou. – Vou fingir que acredito em você.

– Se não quer acreditar, Weasley, não acredite. Eu não estou nem aí – ele falou.

Gina revirou os olhos.

– Posso saber por que estou ridícula? – ela perguntou.

– Você ainda pergunta? – Draco disse, com um sorriso cínico. – Você está parecendo um farol, de tão vermelha que está. Dá para vê-la a quilômetros de distância.

– Farol?!

– É, Weasley, farol. Pelo menos há uma vantagem em você estar tão ridícula: foi bem fácil achar você – Draco falou, sorrindo.

– Quer saber? Você está parecendo uma doninha albina de vestido!

– Ah, é? E você está... – Draco começou, porém não pôde terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido pela ama, que estava à procura de Gina.

– Julieta! Graças aos céus te encontrei! – a ama exclamou. – Venha logo, menina, sua mãe está... – ela começou a dizer, porém interrompeu-se ao perceber Draco parado ao seu lado. – Julieta, o que este Montéquio faz aqui? E o que você está fazendo com ele? – ela perguntou a Gina.

Nem Gina nem Draco disseram nada.

– Sorte sua que estou com pressa – a ama disse, puxando Gina pelo braço e guiando-a pelo salão para longe de Draco.

– Por favor, ama, não conte a ninguém que o viu – Gina pediu, enquanto deixava-se arrastar pelo salão pela ama.

– Conversaremos sobre isso depois – a ama respondeu. – Agora venha. Sua mãe está aguardando-a.

Quando chegaram onde estavam seus pais e o Conde Páris, Gina foi recebida com um enorme – e, na sua opinião, falso – sorriso de sua mãe.

– Aí está você! – ela disse, endireitando a tiara de Gina, que estava um pouco torta. – Pedi à ama que a chamasse para que pudesse se despedir do Conde Páris.

O Conde Páris deu um passo na direção de Gina.

– Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Capuleto – ele disse.

– O prazer foi todo meu – Gina respondeu, tentando ser simpática apesar do cansaço, das preocupações e da raiva que sentia de sua mãe e de Draco.

– Espero que nos vejamos em breve – o Conde disse, os olhos frios postos em Gina.

– Com toda certeza se verão! – sua mãe disse animada. – Venha, senhor Conde, eu o acompanho até a saída.

E logo depois os dois haviam sumido em meio à multidão.

– E então? Posso saber o que estava fazendo com aquele Montéquio? – a ama perguntou.

– Acredite, se eu pudesse nem lhe dirigiria a palavra – Gina disse, fitando o vazio.

– Mas você pode! Pode e deve! – a ama disse.

– Infelizmente não posso – Gina suspirou.

A ama a encarou sem entender.

– Julieta, minha querida, acho que você está enlouquecendo! – a senhora exclamou. – Venha, vamos subir, já passa de meia-noite e você deve estar morta de cansada.

Apesar de tudo – apesar de todas as preocupações, de todo o cansaço e irritação – Gina sentiu-se feliz por ver que Draco viera procurá-la. "Talvez ele não seja tão ruim quanto parece" – ela pensou, subindo as escadas e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, é isso pessoal. A história começou a se desenrolar. E, posso garantir, a partir daqui virão muitas e muitas surpresas! Só peço que tenham um pouco de paciência, pois não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever. Prometo que farei o possível para atualizar logo.

**N/A (2):** As respostas às_ reviews_ do capítulo anterior virão no próximo capítulo, ok? Me desculpem por não respondê-las logo mas, como já mencionei antes, meu tempo está curto! Mas podem deixar que eu não me esqueci de vocês! Aliás, espero novas _reviews_, hein?


	5. A cena do balcão

**N/A: **A famosa cena do balcão! Porém, nesta história, a cena do balcão não será tão romântica quanto na original de Shakespeare...

**N/A (2): **Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, não estava com muito tempo para escrever. E, como a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, o capítulo não saiu exatamente como eu gostaria. Agora que encontrei um tempinho (feriado com chuva é foda, né?), resolvi rever o capítulo 4 e decidi dividi-lo em dois, o que realmente não faz muita diferença porque a história continuou a mesma. Eu sei que vocês devem estar com muita raiva de mim por eu postar um capítulo com um texto que já tinha postado antes, mas eu realmente precisava fazer isso, até porque a cena do balcão é um dos pontos altos da história e eu não podia deixar de dedicar um capítulo à ela.

**N/A (3): **Para tentar amenizar a minha situação, no final do capítulo seguem as respostas às _reviews_ dos capítulos 3 e 4!

* * *

_**Capítulo V: A cena do balcão**_

Mais uma vez, aquela mulher havia estragado tudo. Primeiro foi no mercado e agora no baile. E, mais uma vez, Draco não conseguira falar com Gina sobre o que fariam para sair daquele livro. Ele decidiu procurar por Mercúcio e Benvólio, porém não os encontrou. Estava cansado, preocupado e confuso demais para esperar por eles. Um turbilhão de pensamentos rondava sua mente e ele não conseguia ficar parado enquanto pensava. Além disso, ele não podia simplesmente esperar pelos amigos ali, na mansão dos Capuleto, correndo o risco de ser pego por um deles. Era melhor ir embora logo.

Draco tentou se lembrar do caminho para a mansão dos Montéquio, mas não conseguiu. Ele pôs-se a vagar pelas ruas, na esperança de encontrar algo ou alguém que o ajudasse a voltar para casa.

"Mulheres..." – ele pensava, enquanto caminhava sem rumo. – "São mesmo muito complicadas. Primeiro foi aquela tal de Rosalina, que não me respondeu quando lhe fiz uma pergunta. Por que ficar tão ofendida por causa de uma pergunta? Uma simples pergunta! E depois foi a Weasley, que teve a audácia de dizer que estou ridículo! Ridícula é ela! Aliás, eu nem sei por que disse que ela estava linda, ela não estava nada linda, estava horrorosa, como sempre...".

Depois de mais de meia hora andando, Draco sentou-se no chão, cansado. Ele deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo céu estrelado, lembrando-se das constelações que aprendera nas aulas de Astronomia. Muitas das constelações que aprendera nas aulas estavam lá, naquele céu. Parecia até que aquele mundo era real.

Seus olhos esquadrinharam o céu inúmeras e inúmeras vezes, observando cada um dos minúsculos pontinhos brilhantes a milhares de anos-luz de distância. Até que, de repente, ele vislumbrou uma mancha vermelha em meio ao céu estrelado. Draco esfregou os olhos, crente que eles estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Quando voltou a fixar o olhar naquele ponto vermelho, ele teve a certeza de que não estava ficando louco. Ainda não.

Pelo visto, ele havia andado em círculos enquanto tentava voltar para casa e acabou parando novamente na mansão dos Capuleto, só que dessa vez na parte dos fundos da casa, para onde dava o balcão do quarto de Gina.

Draco não sabia se gostara ou não do que vira. Em condições normais, ele teria odiado ver a Weasley, mesmo a milhares de anos-luz de distância como as estrelas. Mas, na situação em que estava, ele até ficou feliz por vê-la; assim poderiam tentar encontrar uma forma de voltar para Hogwarts.

Gostando ou não, ele decidiu falar com ela novamente. Caminhou até o balcão em que ela estava debruçada e chamou por ela:

– Weasley! – ele gritou.

Gina, que tinha o olhar perdido no céu estrelado, olhou para baixo, surpresa.

– Malfoy! Que está fazendo aí? – ela perguntou.

– O que você acha que estou fazendo aqui, Weasley? – Draco perguntou sarcástico. – Estou tentando falar com você, óbvio – ele disse.

Gina olhou para ele confusa.

– Você tem alguma ideia de como voltar para Hogwarts? – ela perguntou.

– Não – Draco respondeu. – E você?

– Não faço a menor ideia – Gina disse. – Parece que ninguém aqui nunca sequer ouviu falar de Hogwarts.

– Talvez eles não conheçam magia – Draco falou.

– Então como voltaremos para a escola?

– Você acha que estaríamos tendo essa conversa se eu soubesse? – Draco respondeu.

– Nossa, como você é grosso, Malfoy.

– Como você é grossa, Weasley.

– Grossa? Eu?

– Sim, Weasley, você – Draco falou. – Ou pensa que eu já me esqueci do que me disse no baile?

Gina revirou os olhos.

– Está bem, Malfoy – ela deu-se por vencida. – Retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre você no baile. Está feliz agora?

– Enquanto estiver preso com você neste mundo não estarei feliz, Weasley – ele falou.

– Certo – Gina disse. – Então, o que faremos agora?

– Vamos tentar encontrar um meio de sair daqui – Draco respondeu.

– E como faremos isso?

– Vamos perguntar às pessoas se elas conhecem algum bruxo – Draco sugeriu. – Se encontrarmos alguém que saiba fazer magia, com certeza ficará mais fácil sair daqui e voltar para Hogwarts.

– Está bem – Gina concordou.

Eles se encararam por um momento, sem saber o que dizer.

– Draco, eu sinto muito pelo o que disse – Gina falou.

– Sente?

– Você até que não fica tão mal assim de vestido – Gina admitiu.

– Já disse que não é vestido – Draco reclamou.

– Ora, tanto faz – Gina disse.

– Bem, de qualquer forma, eu não sinto nem um pouco pelo o que disse – Draco falou. – Tudo o que eu disse foi a mais pura verdade – ele concluiu, seu habitual sorriso sarcástico aparecendo no rosto.

Gina o encarou com raiva.

– Pois saiba, Malfoy, que... – Gina começou.

– Julieta? Tem alguém aí com você? – a ama entrou no quarto.

Gina virou-se para ela, assustada.

– Estava falando sozinha? – a ama perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Não, eu... – Gina tentou encontrar uma desculpa. – Eu estava apenas pensando alto – ela disse.

A ama a encarou, desconfiada.

– Certo, então venha trocar de roupa – ela disse.

Antes de deixar o balcão, Gina arriscou mais um olhar para a rua lá embaixo, para ver se Draco ainda estava lá. Mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Depois de mais algum tempo vagando pelas ruas, Draco conseguiu encontrar o caminho para casa.

Quando entrou em casa, tudo estava escuro e silencioso. Provavelmente, todos estavam dormindo. Ele fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente que pôde e caminhou pé ante pé até o seu quarto.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou Mercúcio, Benvólio e Baltasar jogando cartas.

– Finalmente! – Mercúcio exclamou.

– Por que demorou tanto? – Benvólio perguntou.

– Ora, por quê! Porque ele estava com Rosalina, é claro – Mercúcio falou.

– Como foi com ela? Conte-nos tudo, Romeu! – Benvólio exclamou entusiasmado.

Draco os encarava sem saber o que dizer.

– Qual foi a resposta dela à sua pergunta? – Mercúcio perguntou.

Todos o encaravam animados, esperando uma resposta.

– E então? Que foi que ela disse? – Benvólio perguntou.

Ante as expressões curiosas de todos, inclusive de Baltasar, Draco respondeu:

– Ela não disse nada.

– Nada? Como assim ela não disse nada? – Mercúcio perguntou, sua expressão contente murchando.

– Para ser sincero, acho que ela ficou um pouco ofendida com a minha pergunta – Draco disse.

Mercúcio e Benvólio encaravam-no pasmos.

– Todo o nosso esforço em vão! – Benvólio exclamou.

– Ora, não exagere, Benvólio – Mercúcio falou. – Até que foi divertido. Se há de convir que os Capuleto sabem dar uma festa.

– Pelo menos comemos de graça – Benvólio falou.

Mercúcio concordou com a cabeça. Por um momento, todos no quarto fizeram silêncio.

– Mas se não estava com Rosalina, onde estava, senhor Romeu? – Baltasar foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio repentino que se fizera no quarto.

– É verdade – Mercúcio falou. – Onde você esteve todo esse tempo?

Mais uma vez, todos o encaravam esperando uma resposta. E, mais uma vez, Draco não sabia o que responder. Ele não poderia simplesmente dizer que fora falar com Gina, que era de uma família inimiga da sua. E também não queria que seus amigos soubessem que ele se perdera tentando voltar para casa. Afinal, o verdadeiro Romeu saberia andar pela cidade. E, além disso, Draco não gostava de admitir possíveis erros ou fraquezas suas.

– Eu fui caminhar um pouco pela cidade – ele disse.

Mercúcio e Benvólio entreolharam-se por um momento.

– Entendo – Mercúcio falou.

– Você entende? Sério? – Draco perguntou surpreso.

– É claro – o outro respondeu. – Você precisava de um tempo sozinho para refazer seu coração em cacos.

– Coração em cacos? – Draco perguntou sem entender.

– Sim – Mercúcio disse, fazendo pose de especialista em assuntos do coração. – Seu coração partido por aquela cruel senhora, Rosalina. Não foi isso?

– E por que ela partiu meu coração? – Draco perguntou, ainda sem entender.

– Ora, por quê! Porque ela nem sequer respondeu à sua pergunta, Romeu! – Mercúcio falou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Draco não entendeu muito bem a ligação entre a reação de Rosalina à sua pergunta e essa história de coração em cacos que Mercúcio inventara, mas preferiu aceitar o que ele disse.

Como já era tarde, os três foram dormir. Mercúcio decidiu passar a noite na casa dos Montéquio e Draco, muito a contragosto, deixou que Baltasar tirasse suas vestes de gala e o ajudasse a vestir o pijama. Depois disso, mal ele encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu.

– E então? Não vai me contar o que estava fazendo com aquele Montéquio? – a ama perguntou enquanto afagava os cabelos de Gina, que já estava quase adormecendo.

– Você não acreditaria – Gina respondeu.

– Diga assim mesmo – a ama insistiu.

– Ama, você acredita em magia? – Gina perguntou.

– Magia? Mas é claro que não, Julieta! – a ama disse nervosa. – De onde você tirou isso, menina?! Não existe magia!

Demorou alguns minutos para a ama se acalmar novamente. Ao que parecia, ela entrava em estado de choque só de ouvir falar em magia. Depois da reação da ama, Gina desistiu completamente de falar com ela sobre o assunto.

– Mas o que magia tem a ver com aquele Montéquio? – a ama insistiu.

– Bem, digamos que eu e ele não somos daqui – Gina tentou explicar sem causar mais assombros na ama.

– Não são daqui? Mas é claro que são daqui! – a ama exclamou.

Gina suspirou. Ia ser difícil explicar a ama o porquê de suas conversas com o Malfoy. Afinal, ela não sabia como viera parar naquele mundo e não tinha nenhuma explicação razoável para o fato de que todos lá a conheciam, porém ela não conhecia ninguém que não fosse Draco.

– Julieta, eu a criei a sua vida toda – a ama disse séria. – Não minta para mim. Você está gostando dele?

– O quê? Gostando dele? – Gina sentou-se na cama. – Nem neste mundo ou em qualquer outro eu gostaria do Malfoy! – ela exclamou.

– Malfoy? – a ama perguntou confusa.

– Montéquio – Gina corrigiu-se.

– Então você não gosta dele?

– É claro que não! – Gina exasperou-se. – Se quer saber, eu o odeio. Não gostaria dele nem que estivesse pintado de ouro!

– Então por que se encontraram duas vezes só hoje? – a ama insistiu.

– Porque eu e ele, nós... – Gina tentou explicar, mas não sabia como.

– Estão apaixonados! – a ama exclamou com um sorriso.

– O quê? Apaixonados? Eu e o Malfoy, apaixonados?

– Não adianta negar! Eu te conheço há tempo demais para você me enganar, Julieta – a ama disse tão eufórica que nem percebeu que Gina dissera Malfoy outra vez.

– Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da terra eu gostaria dele! – Gina exclamou.

– Diga logo a verdade, sua boba! – a ama insistia. – Vocês estão apaixonados!

Gina não acreditava naquilo. Todas as vezes que ela mentiu a ama acreditou, contudo, quando ela dizia a verdade, a ama não acreditava. "Definitivamente, sempre tem como as coisas piorarem" – Gina pensou.

* * *

**N/A:** Como o texto do capítulo não é novo, me sinto na obrigação de pelo menos responder às _reviews_ de vocês:

**Danixml: **Concordo com você: a Gina não deu sorte com aquela mãe malvada! O Draco, em compensação, se deu bem. E você acertou em cheio: quando ele foi falar com a Gina deu uma confusão só! Obrigada pela _review _e continue a acompanhar a história, pois as confusões estão apenas começando! :)

**Sah16 (cap. 3):** Sério, não pude deixar de rir do seu "combo muito estranho"! Fico super feliz por saber que você está gostando e já vou adiantando logo: o Conde Páris é sim meio lunático/perturbado/tarado!

**Kait weasley:** Que bom que você achou legal e sim, o capítulo 4 estava um pouco confuso mesmo. Na verdade, foi a sua _review_ que me fez relê-lo e dividi-lo em dois. Assim ficou melhor, não acha? Obrigada pelo toque e continue acompanhando a história!

**Sah16 (cap. 4): **Bom saber que você achou o Draco engraçado, porque o meu objetivo ao escrever esta fic era exatamente mudar esses esteriótipos aos quais estamos acostumados quando se trata de D/G. Geralmente, o Draco é uma pessoa fria e calculista - o que, devo dizer, se encaixa muito bem nele -, mas por que não torná-lo um pouco mais divertido? Tentei fazer isso para tornar a história mais leve e engraçada mas, é claro, respeitando as características primordiais do personagem, como o sarcasmo embutido na voz e aquele sorriso cínico que eu amo! Não sei se de fato alcancei o meu objetivo, mas estou tentando. E essa sua ideia dos verdadeiros Romeu e Julieta estarem em Hogwarts nunca passou pela minha cabeça! Seria mesmo uma comédia se isso acontecesse! Bem, além de tudo isso, só posso te agradecer por estar acompanhando a história e comentando a cada capítulo! Estou adorando as suas _reviews_, você é uma fofa! XDXD

**N/A (2):** Enrolada do jeito que estou, não posso nem pedir novas _reviews _de vocês! Mas saibam que não foi por falta de vontade que me enrolei toda, foi por falta de tempo mesmo! Só peço que tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência e que não se esqueçam de mim, pois eu não me esqueci (e não me esquecerei) de vocês!

E, como diz o porquinho dos Looney Tunes (esqueci o nome dele): That's all, folks! (Isso é tudo, pessoal!)

**Beijos e meus sinceros pedidos de desculpa por demorar tanto a escrever,**

**Avenna**


	6. Descobertas desagradáveis

**N/A: **Capítulo 6 ON! Espero que gostem!

* * *

_**Capítulo VI: Descobertas desagradáveis**_

– Julieta! Julieta, acorde! – Gina ouvia uma voz gritar à distância.

Aquela voz não parava de soar em sua mente e, a cada vez que chamava por ela, parecia aproximar-se mais. Não demorou muito e Gina tomou consciência de que aquela voz era a voz da ama.

Ela não queria acreditar naquilo. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar naquilo. Quando foi dormir, Gina tinha esperanças de que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho e de que quando acordasse estaria em Hogwarts novamente. Mas, ao que parecia, ela continuava presa naquele maldito livro. Como aquilo era possível? Como ela e Draco foram parar dentro do livro? E como eles sairiam de lá? Tinha de haver alguma explicação plausível para essas perguntas. E Gina estava determinada a descobrir logo que explicação era essa, pois ela já não aguentava mais aquele mundo.

Ela já estava acordada, porém ainda não tivera coragem de abrir os olhos e deparar-se com aquele mundo outra vez. Um dia ali já havia sido mais do que suficiente para ela. Ela não aguentaria por muito mais tempo a mãe chata e temperamental que tinha naquele mundo, muito menos as constantes brigas com Draco ou a ideia de casar-se com o Conde Páris ou a ama, que cismara que ela e Draco estavam apaixonados.

Ela nem ousava mais perguntar-se se havia como as coisas piorarem, pois sempre que o fazia as coisas pioravam, e muito. Mesmo assim, Gina não conseguia pensar em como as coisas poderiam ficar piores do que já estavam.

O que pode ser pior do que estar quase reprovada em Poções?

Ah, sim, estar quase reprovada em Poções e ainda ter que cumprir detenção com o seu pior inimigo com certeza é algo pior.

E o que pode ser pior do que estar quase reprovada em Poções e ter que cumprir detenção com o seu pior inimigo?

Fácil. Estar quase reprovada em Poções, ter que cumprir detenção com o seu pior inimigo e ainda ser transportada para dentro de um livro de literatura trouxa com ele.

E o que pode ser pior do que isso?

Simples. Estar quase reprovada em Poções, ter que cumprir detenção com o seu pior inimigo, ser transportada para dentro de um livro de literatura trouxa com ele e ainda ter que lidar com um bando de trouxas que não faziam ideia do que era Hogwarts ou o que era magia.

Algo pior do que isso?

Sim, há algo pior que isso, por mais desesperadora que essa situação pareça. Como, por exemplo, estar quase reprovada em Poções, ter que cumprir detenção com o seu pior inimigo, ser transportada para dentro de um livro de literatura trouxa com ele, ter que lidar com um bando de trouxas que não faziam ideia do que era Hogwarts ou o que era magia e ter que aturar a pior mãe do mundo.

Nesse ponto, Gina pensou que não havia como as coisas piorarem, mas elas pioraram ainda mais.

Ela estava quase reprovada em Poções, tinha que cumprir detenção com o seu pior inimigo, foi transportada para dentro de um livro de literatura trouxa com ele, tinha que lidar com um bando de trouxas que não faziam ideia do que era Hogwarts ou o que era magia, tinha que aturar a pior mãe do mundo e ainda seria obrigada a se casar com um desconhecido.

Se há como tudo isso piorar? Sim, sempre há como as coisas piorarem.

Ela estava quase reprovada em Poções, tinha que cumprir detenção com o seu pior inimigo, foi transportada para dentro de um livro de literatura trouxa com ele, tinha que lidar com um bando de trouxas que não faziam ideia do que era Hogwarts ou o que era magia, tinha que aturar a pior mãe do mundo, seria obrigada a se casar com um desconhecido e sua ama ainda cismara que ela estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, ou seja, o seu pior inimigo que, para piorar um pouco mais as coisas, era a única pessoa que ela conhecia naquele mundo.

Parecia que a lista estava completa.

Porém, Gina havia se esquecido de um pequeno agravante: ela não tinha ideia de como voltar para Hogwarts.

Fora isso, a lista estava completa.

Gina lutou com todas as suas forças para voltar a dormir e, quem sabe com alguma sorte, acordar em Hogwarts novamente. Porém seu esforço foi em vão. Pensar em todos os problemas que acumulara desde que chegara àquele mundo fez com que o sono se dissipasse como uma nuvem de fumaça. Além disso, a ama insistia em continuar a chamá-la. Era melhor levantar-se logo, ou ia acabar com dor de cabeça de tanto ouvir a ama repetir o nome Julieta.

Gina abriu os olhos lentamente, o fiapo de esperança que tinha de acordar em Hogwarts desaparecendo à medida que o quarto e a ama parada na sua frente tornavam-se visíveis.

– Finalmente você acordou, Julieta! – a ama exclamou. – Venha, levante-se logo ou se atrasará para o café.

De má vontade, Gina levantou-se e deixou a ama tirar sua camisola e começar todo o demorado processo que era vesti-la. Primeiro, a camisola de linho. Depois, a peça mais incômoda de todas: o espartilho. Depois as anáguas e, finalmente, o vestido. O que a ama escolhera para Gina usar naquele dia era de um tom de verde claro e bordado com várias flores de brocado. Era bem mais simples que o vestido que ela usara no baile, mas mesmo assim Gina preferia esse ao outro que, Draco não deixava de ter razão, fazia-a parecer um farol vermelho.

– Por que está tão quieta, Julieta? – a ama perguntou.

– Só estou com sono – Gina disse, sem mencionar as inúmeras preocupações que assolavam sua mente desde que acordara.

– Tem certeza de que é só isso? – a ama insistiu.

– Que mais poderia ser? – Gina indagou irritada com a ama, que tinha a péssima mania de achar que sabia tudo sobre a sua vida quando na verdade estava longe de saber ao menos a metade.

Todas aquelas preocupações sobre como voltar para Hogwarts levaram-na a pensar se deveria perguntar à ama se ela conhecia algum bruxo, mas, devido à reação da ama quando ela falou sobre magia na noite passada, Gina decidiu nem perder seu tempo com isso, já que seria inútil e só provocaria mais confusão.

– Que tal o seu amor proibido? – a ama perguntou com um sorriso.

Gina revirou os olhos, a irritação crescendo dentro de si.

– Eu já disse que não o amo! – ela exclamou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

A ama pareceu um pouco assustada com o grito, mas resolveu não ligar.

– Fique tranquila, Julieta: eu não vou contar nada a sua mãe, se é isso o que está pensando – a ama garantiu. – O seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

Aquelas palavras a sensibilizaram um pouco. Apesar de irritá-la às vezes, a ama parecia ser uma amiga de verdade, daquelas que não te abandonam nunca.

Gina estava preocupada com tudo pelo o que estava passando, mas não era certo descontar suas preocupações na ama, que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

– Obrigada, ama – Gina agradeceu.

A ama sorriu de volta. Depois disso, o silêncio fez-se unânime no quarto.

Quando a ama finalmente terminou de escovar os cabelos de Gina, Gina desceu a enorme escadaria até a sala de jantar, onde já se encontravam os seus pais.

Silenciosamente, Gina rumou à cadeira à esquerda da do seu pai e sentou-se. Nem seu pai nem sua mãe cumprimentaram-na. Aliás, eles nem ao menos ergueram o olhar para ela, como se ela fosse algo insignificante e desmerecedor de sua atenção. E Gina não duvidava nada que eles realmente pensassem assim, visto sua pressa em casá-la com o Conde Páris.

À sua frente, havia uma travessa com algumas frutas de aparência podre, uma tábua com uma massa escura e de aspecto lamacento que Gina deduziu que fosse pão e uma jarra de leite. Gina tinha certeza de que vira uma mosca pousar sobre o pão e depois sair voando.

De certo, aquele era o pior café da manhã que ela já vira e comer aquelas coisas estava fora de questão.

Perguntar a seus pais se eles conheciam algum bruxo que pudesse levá-la de volta para Hogwarts também estava fora de cogitação. Pelo tratamento que recebia deles, Gina estava certa de que, na melhor das hipóteses, eles lhe dariam um belo fora.

Gina encolheu-se na cadeira, tentando não chamar atenção para si e indagando-se se poderia voltar para o seu quarto, já que não queria comer nada. Porém, sua mãe finalmente despregou os olhos do próprio prato e olhou para ela, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

– Por que não está comendo? – ela perguntou em um tom de voz nada maternal.

– Não estou com fome – Gina limitou-se a dizer. A pouca experiência que tinha com aquela mulher já era suficiente para que soubesse que o quanto menos ela dissesse melhor.

– Como assim não está com fome? Você não come nada desde ontem! – sua mãe replicou.

Gina não sabia o que responder e optou por permanecer em silêncio. Seu pai levantou-se da mesa sem dizer nada, atravessou a sala e sumiu no corredor. Gina não gostou nada de ser deixada sozinha com sua mãe. Não que a presença de seu pai fosse de grande diferença, mas era melhor tê-lo presente como se, por ventura, ele pudesse decidir uma discussão a seu favor ou ao menos privá-la de ter que responder sua mãe. Mas, ao que parecia, sua mãe tinha mais poder dentro daquela casa do que qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo seu pai.

Ignorando a saída repentina do marido, a senhora Capuleto dirigiu-se à filha novamente:

– Como espera ser uma boa esposa se não se alimenta direito? Homem nenhum gosta de mulher magricela como você, Julieta! – ela bronqueou.

Gina respirou fundo para manter a calma, sem nem ousar olhar nos olhos de sua mãe.

– Não seja infantil, Julieta. Coma alguma coisa logo, antes que eu mesma lhe enfie comida goela abaixo – sua mãe ameaçou e Gina não duvidava nada que ela cumprisse a ameaça.

Era difícil escolher entre as frutas podres e o pão lamacento. Além disso, o olhar inquisidor de sua mãe dizia-lhe para ser rápida, o que a fez optar pelo pão, que estava mais perto de si. Tomando coragem, Gina pegou uma faca e cortou um pedaço do pão. Por dentro, ele era ainda pior do que por fora. Tinha um aspecto gosmento e muito, muito nojento.

Gina até pensou em, discretamente, jogar algumas migalhas do pão no chão para fingir que havia comido um pouco, mas sua mãe não tirava o olhar dela e com certeza perceberia se ela jogasse o pão no chão.

– Vamos logo com isso, Julieta, eu não tenho o dia todo – sua mãe disse.

Gina levou o pão em direção à boca tentando não pensar na mosca que há pouco pousara nele. Sua mãe continuava olhando fixamente para ela, esperando que ela comesse o pão.

Gina foi lentamente aproximando o pão da boca, ainda sem coragem de engoli-lo. O pedaço de pão estava cada vez mais perto, ao passo que o olhar de sua mãe estava cada vez mais furioso.

Gina não tinha saída, ela teria que comer aquele pão preto e nojento. Faltava pouco para o pedaço de pão tocar seus lábios, e também parecia faltar bem pouco para sua mãe explodir de impaciência e fúria.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro nauseante do pão aumentar à proporção que ela o aproximava de sua boca, um cheiro que, ela torceu o nariz ao constatar, parecia cheiro de esgoto. Gina tentou ignorar o cheiro terrível do pão, assim como a expressão furiosa de sua mãe.

Gina abriu a boca, preparando-se para engolir o pedaço de pão de uma só vez quando, de repente, ouviu uma voz quebrar o silêncio agudo da sala de jantar.

– Senhora Capuleto, acaba de chegar uma carta para a senhora – uma empregada sorridente adentrou a sala brandindo uma carta no ar.

Ao ouvirem aquilo, tanto Gina quanto sua mãe congelaram por alguns segundos até que a senhora Capuleto virou-se para empregada e arrancou-lhe a carta das mãos. Fervorosamente, ela rasgou o envelope e desdobrou a carta.

Aquela carta devia conter muito boas notícias, pois fora capaz de mudar a expressão de fúria de sua mãe para uma de extremo contentamento em segundos. Que carta tão maravilhosa era aquela?

Gina, aliviada pelo fato de a carta ter desviado a atenção de sua mãe daquele pão lamacento que ela a obrigara a comer, largou o pão no prato agradecendo intimamente à empregada que trouxera a carta no exato momento em que ela estava prestes a comer o pão.

Sua mãe, pela primeira vez com um sorriso sincero no rosto, disse a ela:

– Nossas esperanças confirmaram-se, Julieta. O Conde Páris acaba de enviar uma carta convidando a mim e a seu pai a tomar um chá com ele hoje à tarde para tratar dos assuntos do seu noivado.

Gina encarou-a sem compreender. Que tipo de noivado era aquele em que o noivo não fazia o pedido à própria noiva?

– Mas ele não deveria fazer o pedido a mim, que sou a noiva? – Gina deu voz a seus pensamentos.

Sua mãe revirou os olhos, como se já esperasse aquilo vindo da filha.

– Quanto a isso, não se preocupe, Julieta – ela falou. – O Conde Páris lhe fará o pedido num outro dia. Hoje vamos resolver assuntos mais importantes, como o seu dote.

– Dote? – Gina perguntou sem entender.

– Mas é claro! Você não acha que ele se casaria de graça, não é mesmo? – sua mãe disse, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e depois se levantou e saiu, deixando Gina sozinha na enorme sala de jantar.

Gina sentia-se como uma mercadoria a ser negociada. E, de fato, ela não tinha dúvidas de que era exatamente assim que seus pais a viam.

A luz ofuscante do sol infiltrava-se pela janela do quarto, iluminando tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, inclusive Draco, que não tivera outra escolha senão abrir os olhos por conta da claridade da luz solar.

Assim que abriu os olhos, Draco virou-se para o lado e encontrou Benvólio trocando de roupa. Com certeza aquela não era a melhor visão que ele poderia ter ao acordar.

– Sonhou muito com Rosalina, Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Mal eu acordo e já me vêm com essa tal Rosalina" – ele pensou irritado.

Decidido a ignorar o comentário do primo, Draco virou-se para o lado e tentou dormir novamente, porém a luz do sol penetrava suas pálpebras com tanta intensidade que chegava a doer os olhos.

– Ande logo, Romeu! Já passa de meio-dia! – Benvólio falou, pegando um travesseiro e jogando-o sobre Draco.

Pelo sol forte que fazia, Draco não duvidava nada que fosse meio-dia. Espreguiçando-se, ele se levantou e, com alguma dificuldade, trocou de roupa. Depois ele e Benvólio rumaram para a sala de jantar para comer alguma coisa.

Sua mãe entrou na sala logo depois de Baltasar deixar dois pratos de mingau para eles. Ela não se demorou muito por lá, apenas tempo suficiente para desejar-lhes um bom dia, perguntar se dormiram bem e dar um beijo na testa de cada um.

Draco ainda precisava se acostumar com o carinho de sua mãe. Observando Benvólio, ele notou que o primo agia com extrema naturalidade em relação a isso. Draco sabia que para muita gente receber um beijo de bom dia dos pais era normal, mas não para ele.

Durante toda a sua vida, ele desejara receber carinho e atenção de seus pais. Mas ele nunca pensara em como reagiria a isso. Agora que tinha carinho e atenção de sua mãe, ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer. A melhor solução que encontrara foi imitar Benvólio e agir naturalmente, como se ele estivesse habituado a tudo aquilo.

Desviando os pensamentos de sua mãe e de Benvólio, Draco lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Gina na noite anterior. Eles precisavam encontrar algum bruxo que pudesse levá-los de volta a Hogwarts.

Aproveitando que só estavam ele e Benvólio na sala, ele dirigiu-se ao primo e perguntou:

– Benvólio, por um acaso, você conhece algum bruxo ou bruxa?

Benvólio, que estava tomando mingau, engasgou-se. Depois de acudir o primo, Draco tornou a encará-lo à espera de uma resposta. Benvólio o fitava pasmo.

– O que foi que você disse, Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou, a fim de certificar-se de que não entendera errado.

– Eu perguntei se você por um acaso conhece algum bruxo – Draco repetiu a pergunta.

– E por que haveria de conhecer algum? – Benvólio perguntou como se aquilo fosse algo absurdo.

Draco deu de ombros.

– Não sei. Pensei que você pudesse conhecer algum, só isso – ele disse, ainda sem entender a reação exagerada do primo à sua pergunta.

Benvólio olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco. Depois olhou para os lados a fim de certificar-se de que não havia ninguém por perto antes de continuar a falar:

– Parece até que você não sabe que não se pode falar sobre bruxaria, Romeu – Benvólio falou. – Sorte sua que sua mãe não estava por perto ou ela teria tido um ataque.

Draco estava cada vez mais confuso.

– Como assim não se pode falar sobre bruxaria? – ele perguntou.

Benvólio franziu o cenho em sinal de descrença e preocupação.

– Você bebeu alguma coisa ontem na festa, Romeu? – ele perguntou num fiapo de voz para não correr o risco de que a senhora Montéquio os ouvisse falando sobre a festa.

– Não. Por quê?

– Porque você está muito estranho – Benvólio respondeu.

– Eu só queria saber se você conhece algum bruxo – Draco justificou-se.

Benvólio balançou a cabeça em sinal de represália.

– Fale baixo, Romeu! Se formos pegos falando sobre bruxaria somos nós que vamos para a fogueira – Benvólio falou.

– Fogueira? O que fogueira tem a ver com bruxaria? – Draco perguntou ainda mais confuso.

Benvólio olhou para ele complacente.

– Romeu, acho que alguma coisa da festa de ontem à noite afetou o seu cérebro – Benvólio disse.

– Conversamos sobre o meu cérebro depois – Draco falou. – Agora preciso que me conte sobre as fogueiras e a bruxaria.

– Espere um momento – Benvólio falou. – Acho que já entendi tudo.

Draco olhou para ele incrédulo.

– Como assim entendeu tudo? – Draco perguntou preocupado. Será que Benvólio descobrira que ele era bruxo? Mas como ele poderia ter descoberto? Pela forma como Benvólio falava sobre bruxaria, como se bruxaria fosse algo terrível, Draco não queria nem pensar no que poderia lhe acontecer se descobrissem que ele era bruxo.

– Foi Rosalina, não foi? – Benvólio inquiriu sério. – O fora que ela te deu afetou seu cérebro, Romeu! Por isso você não está falando coisa com coisa!

A cada palavra dita por Benvólio, os olhos de Draco se arregalavam ainda mais.

Mais uma vez aquela maldita Rosalina! Por que Benvólio cismara tanto com ela?

– O fora dela não afetou meu cérebro! – Draco protestou.

– Entendo que você não queira admitir, Romeu – Benvólio falou, ignorando os protestos de Draco. – Mas, encare os fatos: você está sofrendo de amor! E está sofrendo tanto a ponto de enlouquecer!

– Eu não estou enlouquecendo! E muito menos sofrendo de amor! – Draco protestou veementemente.

Benvólio revirou os olhos.

– É normal esse tipo de reação – ele disse mais para si mesmo.

– Ah, é? – Draco perguntou irritado. – E posso saber por quê?

– Ora, porque nenhum louco admite que é louco! – Benvólio disse, como se aquilo fosse algo óbvio.

Draco respirou fundo. Ele não podia perder a paciência. Não naquele mundo, muito menos com Benvólio e principalmente naquela situação. "Tenha foco, Draco" – ele repetiu para si mesmo as palavras que costumava ouvir de seu pai. – "Você precisa descobrir como sair deste mundo, antes que realmente enlouqueça" – ele pensou.

– Está bem, Benvólio – Draco desistiu de convencer o primo. – Você venceu: eu estou louco. Satisfeito?

– É claro que não! – Benvólio disse.

Draco contou até dez mentalmente e depois respirou fundo mais uma vez. Ele não ia perder a paciência. Ele não podia perder a paciência.

– Por que não? – ele indagou mais irritado a cada segundo que se passava.

– Porque você está sofrendo de amor, Romeu! – Benvólio exclamou. – Você acha que eu me sinto satisfeito ao saber que o meu primo está sofrendo?

Apesar de irritá-lo, Benvólio demostrara preocupação com ele, coisa que, Draco constatou, ninguém do seu verdadeiro mundo jamais fizera. Não era justo que ele perdesse a paciência com alguém que gostava tanto dele.

– Agradeço a sua preocupação, Benvólio, mas será que agora você poderia me esclarecer aquela história de fogueiras e bruxaria? – Draco retomou o assunto.

Benvólio encarou-o por um momento.

– Eu realmente não deveria falar sobre isso; mas, como não se deve contrariar os loucos, vou lhe contar o que sei – Benvólio disse.

Draco aproximou-se dele ansioso por ouvir cada palavra que ele tinha a dizer.

– Toda pessoa que é pega praticando ou até mesmo falando sobre bruxaria vai para a fogueira – Benvólio disse em tom confessional.

– Mas o que há de errado em praticar bruxaria? – Draco perguntou sem entender.

– Ora, Romeu, bruxaria é crime!

– Por quê? – Draco simplesmente não conseguia entender qual era o problema em praticar bruxaria.

– Por quê?! Porque bruxaria só é feita para o mal – Benvólio disse.

– Não necessariamente – Draco replicou. Ele tinha perfeita consciência de que magia podia sim ser usada para o mal, afinal seus próprios pais usavam-na para esse fim, mas a magia também era usada para o bem.

– Como assim não necessariamente? – Benvólio perguntou. – Quando foi que você viu um bruxo fazer magia para o bem?

Pelo visto, aquela conversa não ia levar a lugar nenhum e, se levasse, levaria a uma discussão. E discutir com Benvólio era a última coisa que Draco queria.

Estava mais do que óbvio que naquele mundo as pessoas não conheciam nenhum bruxo e, se conheciam, tratavam de dar um fim nele o mais rápido possível.

Pelo pouco que Benvólio lhe contara, Draco já podia prever o quão difícil seria sair dali. Se não havia bruxos naquele mundo, a quem ele e Gina poderiam recorrer?

Deixando essas preocupações de lado, ele virou-se para Benvólio e fez uma última pergunta:

– Se é proibido falar sobre bruxaria, como foi você ficou sabendo de todas essas coisas, Benvólio?

Benvólio encarou-o por um momento até responder:

– Você sabe como – Benvólio disse sério. – E é por isso que é proibido falar sobre bruxaria em Verona.

Draco ia dizer que não sabia do que Benvólio estava falando, mas algo na expressão do primo o fez recuar. Benvólio tinha um olhar sombrio como Draco nunca vira e sua expressão era um misto de raiva e ódio que Draco não conseguia entender.

O que será que acontecera em Verona para tornar bruxaria crime? E por que as lembranças desse acontecimento provocavam tanta raiva e ódio em Benvólio?

Essas eram perguntas cujas respostas pareciam estar tão longe de serem descobertas quanto a resposta de como ele e Gina voltariam para Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A: **E então, pessoal? Capítulo aprovado ou não? Não deixem de postar um comentário, para que eu saiba sua opinião sobre a história, ok?

**N/A (2): **E aqui vão as respostas às _reviews_ do capítulo 5! Desde já agradeço muito àqueles que deixaram uma _review_! Vocês não fazem ideia de como me deixaram feliz!

**Sah16: **Oi, Sah! (Posso te chamar de Sah? Porque por mim você pode me chamar de Av, ok?). O que posso dizer para você? Primeiro, um obrigada do tamanho do mundo por estar sempre aqui em QCRJ (sigla que você mesma criou e que, por sinal, eu adorei. Se importa se eu pegar emprestada? hahah) comentando a cada capítulo e me dando a maior força para continuar. E, segundo, sim, essa história de falar de bruxos em pleno século XIV não podia dar certo! Eu já tinha pensado nisso antes, mas resolvi deixar a história assim mesmo primeiro porque se não fosse assim a história não teria de onde começar e segundo porque essa confusão toda de 'caça às bruxas' no final vai fazer diferença na história! Bem, acho que é isso! bjs e bjs! : )_  
_

**Milady Peverell: **Que bom que você adorou a história! E quanto às gracinhas ao longo da história (como o Draco e a própria cena do balcão, como você disse), só posso agradecer a você por elas existirem! Aliás, se não fosse por você acho nada desta história existiria! Obrigada por todo o apoio e por toda a paciência que você tem comigo! E saiba que eu também te amo muito, viu? Aliás, espero _reviews_ nos próximos capítulos, hein? Olha que eu cobro mesmo! hahah

**MariaStarkid: **Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo pela _review_! Foi uma das mais inesperadas e mais fofas que eu já recebi! (sim, é bem verdade que eu não recebi muitas, mas a gente valoriza as que tem, né?) Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostou da história e que vai acompanhar a fic! Quanto à estar juntando as histórias, posso garantir que estou tentando ser o mais fiel possível à história original, mas, é claro, terei de fazer algumas modificações! E pode ficar tranquila que parar de escrever eu não vou! Pretendo levar esta história até o final! Sobre a frequência com que atualizo, para ser sincera não sei direito com que frequência, mas acho que de duas em duas semanas mais ou menos. Porém, assim que entrar de férias, pretendo escrever bem mais do que tenho escrito agora e tentarei postar com mais rapidez, ok? Ah, e sobre o comportamento do Draco e da Gina, achei que ninguém fosse reparar nisso! Porque era exatamente essa a minha intenção: o Draco era para ser mais 'malandro' enquanto a Gina era mais 'bobinha'. E sobre o 'romance de verdade' que você disse, prometo que daqui a uns dois capítulos eles já terão se beijado! Bem, é isso. Espero não desapontá-la com os próximos capítulos e sinceramente espero que você continue lendo e mandando _reviews_! Um beijão!

**N/A (3): **Acho que é só isso, pessoal! Não deixem de mandar _reviews_, hein? Por favor!

Mil beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Avenna**


	7. No mercado de Verona

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! Aqui vai mais um capítulo de QCRJ (sigla criada pela fofa da **Sah16** e que eu adotei – com a permissão dela, é claro). Espero que gostem!

* * *

_**Capítulo VII: No mercado de Verona**_

Depois do café da manhã, Benvólio propôs a Draco que dessem um passeio pelo mercado de Verona.

Durante todo o trajeto até o mercado, Draco não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido na cidade para que a bruxaria fosse considerada crime e para que Benvólio ficasse tão irritado ao lembrar-se desse acontecimento.

Assim que eles chegaram ao mercado, encontraram Mercúcio. O amigo veio sorrindo em sua direção para cumprimentá-los.

– Só acordaram agora, seus preguiçosos? – Mercúcio perguntou.

– Romeu está com problemas, Mercúcio – Benvólio foi direto ao assunto. Draco revirou os olhos. Como se não bastasse Benvólio nos seus ouvidos, agora ele teria Mercúcio também.

– Romeu está com problemas? – Mercúcio repetiu. – Que tipo de problemas?

– Problemas do coração – Benvólio falou.

– É por causa de Rosalina, não é? – Mercúcio deduziu.

– Exatamente – Benvólio confirmou. – Ele está sofrendo tanto de amor que está enlouquecendo! Você precisava ver as coisas sem sentido que disse hoje no café!

Draco já havia desistido de convencer os dois de que não estava louco e muito menos apaixonado por Rosalina e por isso nem se deu ao trabalho de contestar o que Benvólio dizia.

– Como vamos curar isso? – Benvólio perguntou sinceramente preocupado. – Se não fizermos algo logo, Romeu perderá o que lhe resta da sanidade.

– Só há uma coisa a fazer – Mercúcio disse com o indicador em riste–: Romeu precisa tirar Rosalina da cabeça, antes que seja tarde demais.

– Como se isso fosse tarefa fácil! – Benvólio exclamou.

– A única forma de ele esquecer Rosalina será encontrar um novo amor – Mercúcio disse.

– Você não tem ideia do estado em que ele está, Mercúcio – Benvólio falou. –Isso será praticamente impossível.

– Sei que será difícil, mas a única forma de esquecer um amor é substituindo-o por outro – Mercúcio decretou.

Nesse momento, os dois viraram-se para Draco, como que determinados a avaliar sua sanidade mental.

– Sabem o que eu acho? – Draco disse, decidindo entrar na conversa dos amigos. – Tudo de que preciso é de um tempo sozinho para por os pensamentos em ordem. Acho que uma caminhada pelo mercado me fará bem – dizendo isso, ele afastou-se dos dois e saiu andando.

Depois de tudo o que descobrira sobre bruxaria, Draco precisava urgentemente falar com Gina. Quando Mercúcio e Benvólio já haviam desaparecido em meio à multidão, ele rumou à Mansão dos Capuleto para falar com Gina.

Durante todo o almoço, seus pais não paravam de falar sobre o Conde Páris e sobre o seu noivado. Aquela conversa era tão insuportável que lhe dava náuseas. Gina sentia vontade de vomitar toda vez que se imaginava casada com o Conde.

Assim que terminou de almoçar, ela deu a seus pais uma desculpa qualquer para deixá-los e foi para o seu quarto.

A cada segundo que se passava, Gina ficava mais entediada. Não havia nada, simplesmente nada, que ela pudesse fazer para passar o tempo.

– Por que não borda um pouco? – a ama sugeriu.

Gina não sabia bordar e também não tinha a menor vontade de aprender.

– Não tem nenhum livro que eu possa ler? – Gina perguntou, sentando-se na cama defronte a ama.

– Livro? E por que haveria de ter algum livro nesta casa? – a ama perguntou.

– Para serem lidos, é claro! – Gina exclamou.

– Mas ninguém sabe ler, Julieta. De que adiantaria ter livros se ninguém sabe ler? – a ama disse.

– Eu sei ler – Gina falou.

A ama riu.

– Você? Você nunca aprendeu a ler, Julieta. De onde tirou isso? – ela disse em tom divertido.

– Eu sei ler sim, ama. Pode me dar qualquer coisa escrita que eu lerei – Gina disse.

A ama revirou os olhos.

– Não há coisas escritas aqui, Julieta. E pare com essa história de querer ler – a ama ordenou.

Gina deitou-se na cama entediada. Aquele mundo era tão horrível que nem livros tinha! O que ela iria fazer para passar o tempo?

Gina fechou os olhos tentando imaginar o que estaria acontecendo em Hogwarts naquele momento. Será que tinham notado a falta dela e de Draco? Será que estavam procurando por eles? Será que descobririam que eles estavam dentro daquele livro? E será que conseguiriam tirá-los de lá?

Ela não era Julieta Capuleto e Draco não era Romeu Montéquio. Então onde estariam os verdadeiros Romeu e Julieta? Será que eles estavam em Hogwarts, no lugar dela e de Draco? Será que eles também estavam tentando voltar para o seu mundo?

Um turbilhão de perguntas sem resposta rondava a mente de Gina. E mais frustrante do que ter um monte de perguntas na cabeça era não ter resposta para nenhuma delas.

Gina imaginou se Draco estaria se fazendo essas mesmas perguntas.

No caminho até a Mansão dos Capuleto, Draco começou a indagar-se se realmente queria voltar para Hogwarts. Ele estava gostando da vida dentro daquele livro. Sem contar com alguns pequenos fatores, como as roupas, Rosalina e a cisma de Mercúcio e Benvólio de que ele estava louco de paixão por ela, viver lá até que não era tão ruim quanto ele pensara que fosse.

A casa dos Montéquio era, de fato, uma boa casa. E atendia perfeitamente bem aos padrões aos quais Draco estava acostumado. Na verdade, aquela casa era muito melhor que a sua. Lá, ele tinha uma mãe que se preocupava com ele e, acima de tudo, tinha amigos de verdade.

Parecia que naquele mundo ele tinha tudo o que sempre quis ter. Então por que ele estava tentando voltar para Hogwarts? É claro que ele pensava em voltar algum dia, mas também não tinha pressa em descobrir como sair de dentro daquele livro.

De qualquer forma, era melhor contar a Gina o que descobrira naquela manhã.

Assim que chegou à rua dos fundos da casa dos Capuleto, Draco parou em frente ao balcão do quarto de Gina. Como ele faria para que ela notasse sua presença?

Ele não podia simplesmente gritar por ela, ou os Capuleto descobririam que ele estava lá. O que fazer então?

Draco olhou ao seu redor, tentando pensar em alguma forma de chamar a atenção de Gina. Foi quando o seu olhar parou em algumas pedrinhas que cobriam o chão. Parecia que as pedrinhas eram a melhor alternativa que tinha, ao passo que Draco não hesitou em pegar uma delas, mirar no balcão de Gina e atirá-la.

O tempo parecia insistir em não passar e Gina permanecera de olhos fechados pelo o que lhe pareceu horas. Ela já estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu algo bater com força em sua cabeça.

Gina abriu os olhos sobressaltada e encontrou uma pedrinha ao seu lado.

– O que foi isso? – ela perguntou à ama, massageando a cabeça dolorida.

– Acho que veio da rua – a ama disse, apontando para o balcão e levantando-se para ver o que havia na rua. – Julieta! – ela exclamou.

– O que foi? – Gina perguntou assustada.

– Você não sabe quem está do lado de fora do seu balcão! – a ama disse.

– Quem? – Gina perguntou.

– Ele veio te ver, Julieta! – a ama exclamou.

– Ele quem? – Gina perguntou.

– Romeu Montéquio! – a ama exclamou para depois levar as mãos aos lábios como se repreendesse a si mesma por ter dito o nome Montéquio dentro daquela casa.

A batida daquela pedra causara-lhe uma bela dor de cabeça e Gina parecia não estar raciocinando muito bem por causa dela. Ela demorou alguns segundos para entender que era de Draco que a ama estava falando.

Gina levantou-se da cama, passou pela ama e seguiu até o balcão. Pelo bem da sanidade mental da ama, que aparentemente enlouquecia ao ouvir falar de bruxaria, Gina fechou as portas que separavam seu quarto do balcão.

Quando olhou para baixo, encontrou Draco. Os dois encararam-se por um momento, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

– Que história foi essa de atirar uma pedra na minha cabeça, Malfoy? – foi a primeira coisa que Gina disse.

Draco franziu o cenho, sem entender. Depois sorriu. Ele não tinha sequer pensado em acertar a cabeça dela, mas, só para irritá-la, resolveu fingir que era exatamente esse o seu objetivo.

– A pedra bateu na sua cabeça? – ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido. – Incrível como a minha pontaria é boa, você não acha Weasley? Eu acerto as coisas até mesmo quando não as vejo.

– Então quer dizer que a minha cabeça era o alvo da sua pontaria? – Gina perguntou irritada com o tom de voz irônico dele.

– E se for? – Draco perguntou, sorrindo ainda mais ao ver a expressão irritada da ruiva.

– Se for, Malfoy, pode ter certeza de que vou me vingar – Gina disse.

Draco não conseguiu controlar o riso.

– Está rindo do quê? – Gina perguntou vermelha de tanta irritação.

– Você vai se vingar de mim, Weasley? – Draco perguntou em meio a gargalhadas.

Gina estreitou os olhos.

– Muito engraçado, Malfoy – ela disse. – Mas espere só para ver quem vai rir por último.

Draco não conseguia parar de rir. A Weasley enfurecida por si só já era algo engraçado, pois ela ficava extremamente vermelha quando com raiva. E, além disso, havia ainda as ameaças dela que, simplesmente por virem dela, eram hilárias.

– Se você veio aqui para atirar pedras na minha cabeça e rir de mim, perdeu seu tempo, Malfoy – Gina disse, virando-se para entrar no quarto novamente.

– Weasley, espere – Draco disse, tentando conter o riso. – Eu vim porque descobri uma coisa. Uma coisa importante.

Gina parou e virou-se novamente para ele.

– E o que foi que você descobriu, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, sem saber se levava a sério o que ele dizia ou não.

– Não podemos falar sobre isso aqui – Draco falou.

– E por que não? – Gina perguntou sem entender.

– Porque alguém pode ouvir – Draco disse.

Ele não podia falar sobre bruxaria em alto e bom som como estava falando com Gina. E, se falasse baixo para que ninguém ouvisse, Gina também não ouviria, pois ela estava distante dele. Além do mais, ele já se demorara tempo demais na Mansão dos Capuleto e não podia correr o risco de ser pego por lá.

– Então suba até aqui e me conte o que é – Gina sugeriu.

– Ficou louca, Weasley?! – Draco exclamou. – Como você espera que eu suba até aí?

Gina olhou ao redor e mordeu o lábio ao constatar que não havia como ele subir até o balcão.

Draco riu.

– Só você mesmo para ter uma ideia tão estúpida, Weasley – ele falou, rindo.

Gina revirou os olhos.

– Quer parar de rir de mim? – Gina pediu irritada com o loiro.

Quando Draco finalmente parou de rir, Gina perguntou:

– Afinal, por que ninguém pode ouvir o que você tem para me contar?

– Porque se formos pegos falando sobre isso, Weasley, vamos para a fogueira – Draco respondeu sério.

Foi a vez de Gina rir.

– Você acha que eu sou idiota, Malfoy? – ela perguntou. – Que história mais absurda é essa de ir para a fogueira?

– Estou falando sério, Weasley – Draco disse.

– Eu não acredito em você – Gina falou.

Draco revirou os olhos.

– Ótimo, Weasley, então fique sem saber o que eu tinha para contar, o problema é seu – Draco falou, virando-se e fazendo menção de ir embora.

E se ele estivesse falando a verdade? E se ele realmente tivesse algo importante para contar? Aquele mistério todo deixara Gina curiosa.

– Está bem, Malfoy – Gina disse. – Quando você vai me contar o que descobriu?

Draco sorriu para si mesmo ao ver que ela lhe dera um voto de confiança. Depois se virou para Gina e perguntou:

– Você pode me encontrar no mercado?

Gina sabia que seus pais não a deixariam sair de casa quando bem entendesse. A sua única esperança de sair de casa seria quando eles fossem tomar chá com o Conde Páris, o que deveria acontecer dali a algumas horas.

– Só poderei sair de casa daqui a algumas horas – ela disse.

– Então nos encontramos daqui a algumas horas na praça do mercado – Draco falou. Depois se virou e foi embora.

Aquela conversa estava muito estranha. O que será que Draco descobrira de tão misterioso e importante? E por que eles não podiam falar sobre isso em público?

Mais e mais perguntas assolavam a mente de Gina e ela não conseguia encontrar uma resposta para nenhuma delas, o que a deixava angustiada e muito preocupada.

Desviando os pensamentos de todas as perguntas sem resposta que rondavam sua mente, ela percebeu que estava com dor de cabeça. E era fácil entender o porquê disso: além de todas as preocupações, ela ainda levara uma pedrada na cabeça por culpa de Draco.

Gina não sabia se ele realmente intencionara atingir a sua cabeça, mas, por causa de seu tom de deboche e de suas gargalhadas quando ela disse que ia se vingar, ela estava decidida a dar o troco. Ela só não tinha ideia de como fazer isso. Ainda não.

Gina decidiu voltar para o quarto e, assim que abriu a porta do balcão, a ama parou o bordado que estava fazendo e veio correndo na sua direção.

– E então, Julieta? O que ele queria? – ela perguntou eufórica.

– Ele quer conversar comigo – Gina foi sincera. – Mas não disse sobre o que é.

A ama franziu o cenho em sinal de preocupação.

– Vou me encontrar com ele hoje à tarde na praça do mercado – Gina falou.

A ama arregalou os olhos.

– Ficou maluca, Julieta? Você não pode ser vista com ele! Ele é um Montéquio! – a ama exasperou-se para depois tapar a boca, repreendendo-se por ter falado o nome Montéquio alto demais.

– Mas ama, é importante! – Gina disse.

A ama meneou a cabeça.

– Dentro de pouco tempo você estará noiva, Julieta! – ela disse. – Seus pais vão sair hoje à tarde para se encontrar com o Conde Páris!

– Exatamente! – Gina exclamou. – Por isso eu preciso me encontrar com o Draco hoje, para que os meus pais não fiquem sabendo de nada.

– Se encontrar com quem? – a ama perguntou certa de que entendera errado.

– Com o Romeu – Gina corrigiu-se.

A ama parou para refletir sobre as palavras de Gina por um momento.

– Por favor, ama – Gina suplicou. – É algo importante!

A ama encarou Gina por um tempo, até que finalmente disse:

– Não, Julieta.

A expressão suplicante de Gina foi logo substituída por uma de incredulidade.

– Por favor, ama, eu imploro! – Gina pediu chorosa.

– É muito arriscado – a ama justificou-se.

– É muito importante! – Gina disse.

– Você não pode ser vista com ele – a ama insistiu.

– Você não pode ser tão cruel! – Gina exclamou.

A ama encarou Gina por um momento e depois disse, sorrindo:

– Como você é dramática, Julieta!

Gina não pôde deixar de rir da ama e de si mesma.

A ama sorriu e depois disse:

– Está bem, Julieta. Vamos ao mercado encontrar o seu amor!

Gina não conseguiu controlar o impulso de abraçar a ama. Ela estava tão feliz por a ama tê-la deixado ir ao mercado que nem se incomodou com o fato de a ama ter chamado Draco de 'seu amor'.

– Mas, por favor, os seus pais não podem saber disso de jeito nenhum! – a ama advertiu, enquanto Gina a abraçava.

– Eles não vão saber, eu garanto – Gina disse, afastando-se da ama com um sorriso no rosto.

– E então, Romeu? Como foi o passeio pelo mercado? – Mercúcio perguntou assim que Draco aproximou-se dele e de Benvólio.

– Deve ter sido muito bom, porque você demorou bastante – Benvólio deduziu.

– Foi muito bom mesmo – Draco disse sorrindo, lembrando-se da expressão furiosa de Gina quando ele disse que mirara a pedra na cabeça dela.

Mercúcio e Benvólio entreolharam-se.

– Ele parece bem – Mercúcio disse para Benvólio. – Bem até demais, na verdade. Está até sorrindo.

– Posso saber qual é o motivo desse sorriso, Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou.

Draco, que estava absorto pensando em como Gina ficava bonita quando zangada, fitou Benvólio e Mercúcio sem entender o porquê daquelas expressões ansiosas.

– Diga logo, Romeu! Por que está tão sorridente? – Benvólio insistiu.

Draco deu de ombros.

– Não posso sorrir simplesmente porque gosto de sorrir? – ele perguntou.

Mercúcio e Benvólio entreolharam-se novamente.

– Das duas uma, Benvólio – Mercúcio disse –: ou ele voltou desse passeio pior do que estava antes, ou voltou totalmente curado.

– E qual das duas você acha que é a mais provável? – Benvólio perguntou.

– Sinceramente, a primeira – Mercúcio decretou.

Benvólio mordeu o lábio em sinal de preocupação. Draco revirou os olhos.

"Por Merlin, agora não posso nem mais sorrir em paz!" – Draco pensou.

– Bem, de qualquer forma, é melhor você comer alguma coisa, Romeu – Benvólio disse. – Eu e Mercúcio já almoçamos.

– Não deveríamos voltar para casa para almoçar? – Draco perguntou.

– Sim, deveríamos, mas acontece que estávamos morrendo de fome e não aguentaríamos esperar até chegar em casa – seu primo lhe respondeu.

– Minha mãe não vai ficar chateada por não termos almoçado em casa? – Draco quis saber.

– Tenho certeza de que quando voltarmos ela já terá esquecido isso – Benvólio falou.

Draco gostaria de voltar para casa e almoçar com sua mãe. Mas, como tinha combinado de se encontrar com Gina na praça do mercado dali a algumas horas, era melhor ficar por lá mesmo.

Draco foi com Benvólio e Mercúcio procurar algo para comer. Depois de almoçar, ele foi até a praça para esperar por Gina. Sentou-se em um dos degraus da escadaria de pedra da igreja e pôs-se a esperar.

Meia-hora depois, Gina apareceu acompanhada da ama.

Depois de saltar da carruagem, a ama dirigiu-se a Gina:

– Vou esperá-la ali, perto daqueles quiosques – a ama disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – E faça-me o favor de não demorar.

Gina esperou a ama se afastar e depois caminhou em direção a Draco.

Draco levantou-se do degrau da escada em que estava sentado e esperou Gina vir em sua direção.

– É melhor irmos para um lugar menos movimentado – ele sugeriu. – Se alguém nos ouvir conversando, estamos mortos.

Gina, desconfiada e curiosa, o seguiu pelas ruas.

Draco rumou a uma rua lateral à rua principal, onde não havia comércio e por isso quase não havia movimento.

Quando parou de frente para ela, ele não sabia por onde começar.

– E então, Malfoy? – Gina perguntou impaciente. – Estou esperando.

Draco respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

– Eu perguntei ao meu primo Benvólio o que ele sabia sobre bruxaria – Draco começou. – E ele disse que aqui bruxaria é considerada crime – Draco disse depois de uma breve pausa.

– Crime? Mas por quê? – Gina perguntou.

– Benvólio me disse que é porque bruxaria só é feita para o mal – Draco disse.

– Mas não é! – Gina exclamou. – Quero dizer, você, melhor do que ninguém, deve saber que bruxaria pode ser feita para o mal, mas... – Gina começou a dizer.

– Se vai começar a insultar a minha família, Weasley... – Draco disse irritado.

– Agora vai tentar negar o óbvio? – Gina desafiou-o.

Draco estreitou os olhos.

– É claro que não – ele disse. – Mas é bom que saiba que não preciso de uma varinha para fazer maldades, Weasley... – ele disse com um sorriso maldoso.

Gina recuou alguns passos ao ouvir aquelas palavras, afastando-se dele.

– De qualquer forma, nós dois sabemos que bruxaria também pode ser usada para o bem, certo? – ela falou. – Então não precisa me assustar assim.

Draco parou e riu.

– Eu te assustei? – ele perguntou.

– Não era esse o seu objetivo?

Draco deu de ombros.

– Não exatamente – ele disse.

– Então qual era o seu objetivo, Malfoy? – Gina perguntou.

– Acho que era só uma questão de honra, entende? – ele disse, sorrindo. Mas logo depois parou de sorrir.

"Mas que droga, Draco. Por que você tem que sorrir toda vez que olha para ela?" – ele perguntou a si mesmo.

– Prefiro quando você sorri – Gina falou como se lesse os pensamentos dele.

– O que você disse? – Draco perguntou.

Gina deu de ombros.

– Só disse que prefiro quando você sorri – ela repetiu.

Foi simplesmente impossível Draco não sorrir ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Por que estava sorrindo para ela igual a um idiota? Ele não devia sorrir para ela. Ela era uma Weasley e ele era um Malfoy. Até mesmo dentro do livro eles eram de famílias inimigas.

Draco não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Talvez Benvólio e Mercúcio tivessem razão: ele estava mesmo ficando louco. Afinal, em sã consciência ele nunca sorriria para Gina Weasley.

Mesmo com todos esses pensamentos rondando sua mente, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir ao vê-la. E, Draco surpreendeu-se ao constatar, ela também estava sorrindo para ele. Por que ela estava sorrindo para ele? Desde quando Gina Weasley sorria para ele? Aquilo tudo estava mesmo muito estranho.

– Então quer dizer que bruxaria é considerada crime? – Gina tentou voltar ao assunto original da conversa.

– Segundo Benvólio, até mesmo falar sobre bruxaria é crime – Draco disse, desviando seu olhar de Gina na tentativa de organizar os pensamentos. Sim, ele odiava admitir isso, mas olhar para ela fazia-o esquecer todo o resto. E aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia: primeiro foi no Salão Principal, em Hogwarts, depois no baile dos Capuleto e agora estava acontecendo de novo.

– Mas se bruxaria é crime, como vamos encontrar algum bruxo que nos leve de volta a Hogwarts? – Gina perguntou.

– Não faço ideia – Draco disse, fitando o chão.

Gina olhou para ele preocupada.

– Temos que descobrir logo como sair daqui – ela disse.

– Por que tanta pressa, Weasley? Aqui até que não é tão ruim assim – Draco foi sincero.

– Você está brincando, não está? – Gina perguntou. – Tudo aqui é horrível! As pessoas são horríveis, as roupas são horríveis, a comida é horrível!

– Eu não acho tão ruim assim – Draco disse, mas foi ignorado por Gina, que continuou a falar.

– Eu não aguento mais este lugar! Eu não tenho ninguém aqui, só a ama! – ela exclamou.

Draco não gostou de ser excluído das pessoas com quem Gina podia contar naquele mundo, mas preferiu ficar quieto quanto a isso.

– E, como se tudo isso não bastasse, ainda serei obrigada a ficar noiva – Gina desabafou.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

– Noiva? Noiva de quem? – ele perguntou.

– Do Conde Páris – Gina respondeu.

Draco não fazia ideia de quem era o Conde Páris, mas, por algum motivo que ele não conseguia identificar, ele sabia que não gostaria nem um pouco dele.

– Draco, por favor, temos que ir embora daqui antes que eu me case – Gina suplicou.

Ela o chamara pelo seu primeiro nome. Draco não sabia como reagir a isso. Se fosse outra pessoa, qualquer outra pessoa, isso provavelmente passaria despercebido. Mas Gina nunca o chamara pelo seu primeiro nome, nem ao menos uma vez.

– Eu não posso me casar, não posso – Gina dizia mais para si mesma do que para ele. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, como se ela tentasse esconder o rosto.

Draco gentilmente levantou o queixo dela, fazendo com que seu olhar encontrasse o dele.

– Prometo que vamos encontrar uma forma de sair daqui antes do seu casamento – ele disse. Ele não sabia por que, mas a ideia de ver Gina casada com quem quer que fosse era tão horrível para ele quanto era para ela.

– Obrigada – Gina agradeceu num fiapo de voz.

Vê-la tão desolada fez Draco compadecer-se. Ele subitamente sentiu um ímpeto de abraçá-la e dizê-la que tudo ficaria bem. E, de fato, ele estava quase fazendo isso quando, de repente, ouviu um grito:

– COMO OUSA APROXIMAR-SE DA MINHA PRIMA, MONTÉQUIO?

Tanto Draco quanto Gina viraram-se na direção da voz. Mesmo longe, Gina logo reconheceu quem era: seu primo Teobaldo. Ela lembrava-se de quando conversara com ele no baile. Ele pareceu gostar verdadeiramente dela, porém também pareceu ser bastante ciumento e vingativo, o que, naquela situação, era sinônimo de problema.

Draco e Gina instintivamente afastaram-se um do outro.

Teobaldo caminhou na direção deles a passos largos.

Draco e Gina observavam-no aproximar-se perplexos, sem saber o que fazer.

Quando já estava bem próximo a eles, Teobaldo desembainhou a espada e ergueu-a na direção da garganta de Draco. Draco tentou afastar-se de Teobaldo, mas bastou recuar dois passos para que suas costas se encostassem à parede. Ele estava encurralado.

– E então, Montéquio? Não vai responder à minha pergunta? – Teobaldo falou com um olhar feroz. – Como ousa aproximar-se da minha prima Julieta?

Draco apenas engoliu em seco, sem nem ousar olhar para os lados.

– Teobaldo, por favor, pare! – Gina pediu, mas Teobaldo ignorou-a.

– Não vai me responder, Montéquio? – Teobaldo repetiu a pergunta.

Draco não sabia o que fazer. Ele não tinha uma espada para lutar com Teobaldo e, mesmo que tivesse, ele não sabia manejar uma. E, ao que parecia, a diplomacia não resolveria o caso.

– É uma pena que não responda, porque essa resposta seria a última da sua vida! – Teobaldo exclamou, aproximando a ponta da espada da garganta de Draco.

Draco nunca imaginara como morreria, mas, se algum dia parasse para pensar nisso, ele nunca imaginaria que morreria degolado por um personagem da literatura trouxa. Em qualquer outra ocasião, essa ideia lhe soaria ridícula e até mesmo cômica.

Draco fechou os olhou e encostou a cabeça na parede esperando o golpe final. O golpe que lhe tiraria a vida. O golpe que acabaria com tudo. Ele nunca mais veria Benvólio, nunca mais veria Mercúcio, nunca mais veria sua mãe, nunca mais veria Baltasar e, principalmente, ele nunca mais veria Gina.

Gina.

Ela era a única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar naquele momento.

Ela e o sorriso dela.

* * *

**N/A:** O que será que vai acontecer com o Draco? Qual será a vingança da Gina? Estou curiosa para saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo!

**N/A (2):** As respostas às_ reviews_ do capítulo seis seguem abaixo:

**Milady Peverell:** A minha intenção era essa mesmo, trocar quase tudo! A história é _Quase Como Romeu e Julieta_ exatamente porque quase tudo é trocado, mas não tudo. Na história original, Romeu e Julieta fazem de tudo para viver o seu amor; porém, nesta, Draco e Gina fazem de tudo para voltar para Hogwarts (não que não vá haver romance entre eles, é claro que vai!). E, além disso, outros fatos (que ainda estão para acontecer) vão tornar a história de Draco e Gina diferente da de Romeu e Julieta. Mas sobre esses fatos eu não posso falar nada, senão estrago a surpresa da história! Continue acompanhando que, aos poucos, eles aparecerão!

**Kait weasley:** Você voltou! Pensei que tivesse abandonado a minha história! :) Bem, a continuação está aqui, o que achou? Ainda não deu para descobrir porque não se pode falar sobre bruxaria ou praticá-la, mas, daqui a alguns capítulos, essas respostas aparecerão! Beijinhos e continue lendo, ok?

**Sah16:** Oi, Sah! Bem, como você pôde ver no início do capítulo, peguei QCRJ de você (com os devidos créditos, é claro)! Sobre o Benvólio, ele também é um dos meus personagens preferidos! E você acha que eu escrevo bem? Só você mesmo para dizer isso! Ah, e fique tranquila que desistir de QCRJ (sua sigla!) eu não vou! Mesmo com todos os contratempos e dificuldades, não pretendo desistir! E, em parte, isso deve-se a você, que desde o início acompanha a fic! Não sei nem como agradecer todas as _reviews_ e todo o suporte que você vem me dando! Obrigada por tudo!

**MariaStarkid:** Eu é que te agradeço por ter enviado a _review_ e espero que você continue a enviá-las! Que bom que você não achou o Draco ooc! Confesso que tive muita dificuldade em escrever as partes do Draco, porque eu simplesmente não sabia se estavam condizentes com o personagem ou não. O Draco sempre tinha uma postura confiante e segura de si, mas como ele reagiria a situação completamente fora do comum? Bem, tentei fazer o Draco o mais fiel possível ao personagem original, com todo o seu sarcasmo e implicância com a Gina. Mas, com a mãe dele e com os amigos, pensei em fazê-lo um pouco diferente, pois ele nunca tivera uma mãe e amigos de verdade. Enfim, como sempre, adorei a sua _review _e estou aguardando ansiosamente por mais! bjs

**N/A (3):** Um obrigada do tamanho do mundo a todos que mandaram uma _review_ e até o próximo capítulo!

**Assinado: _Avenna Malfoy_**

**P.S.: REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	8. O decreto do Príncipe

**N/A:** IMPORTANTE! Na história original, o Mercúcio morre nesta parte. Porém, fiquem tranquilos, nesta história o Mercúcio não morrerá. Primeiro porque não é a minha intenção transformar esta história num drama. Segundo porque eu gosto do Mercúcio e não teria coragem de matá-lo. Shakespeare que me perdoe, mas o Mercúcio segue vivo até o fim da minha história!

**N/A (2):** Este capítulo não foi todo narrado sob o ponto de vista do Draco e da Gina, como tem acontecido até agora. Decidi narrar o início do capítulo sob o ponto de vista do Mercúcio, pois o início do capítulo é protagonizado por ele. Não sei se ficou muito bom nem sei se voltarei a narrar alguma parte da história sob o ponto de vista de outro personagem, mas achei que o Mercúcio merecia um momento de protagonista.

**N/A (3):** Este capítulo ficou maior do que o que eu esperava, acho que ele é o maior capítulo desta história. Não sei se vocês preferem capítulos longos ou curtos, mas achei melhor deixar este capítulo assim mesmo. Caso queiram dar sua opinião sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, já sabem: _reviews_!

**N/A (4):** Bem, espero não ter esquecido nada e espero que gostem!

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII: O decreto do Príncipe**_

Mercúcio e Benvólio passeavam pelo mercado, conversando sem prestar muita atenção em nada.

– Você acha que é possível curar a loucura do Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou a Mercúcio.

Mercúcio demorou algum tempo para responder, como se estivesse pensando seriamente sobre o assunto.

– É difícil dizer, Benvólio – ele finalmente disse. – Nunca se sabe os descaminhos aos quais o amor pode nos levar.

– Está dizendo que teremos de curá-lo do amor? – Benvólio perguntou.

– Se a loucura é consequência do amor, sim – Mercúcio respondeu.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa, Benvólio disse:

– Parece que o caso do Romeu é grave, então.

– Como eu já lhe disse, a única forma de ele recuperar a sanidade é esquecer Rosalina, e para esquecer Rosalina ele precisa encontrar um novo amor – Mercúcio explicou.

– Não sei se isso é possível, Mercúcio – Benvólio duvidou.

– Você conhece alguma outra forma de fazer alguém esquecer um amor? – Mercúcio perguntou.

– Talvez com o tempo ele esqueça – Benvólio sugeriu.

– Até esquecer, ele já terá perdido toda a sanidade, Benvólio – Mercúcio falou. – Não podemos esperar até que Romeu esqueça Rosalina. Demoraria tempo demais.

Mais uma vez, os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada um absorto nos próprios pensamentos.

– Aliás, onde está Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que se fizera entre os dois.

– Não sei – Mercúcio respondeu.

– Acho melhor procurarmos por ele – Benvólio falou. – Não é prudente deixar uma pessoa louca como o Romeu sozinha por aí.

Mercúcio concordou com a cabeça e os dois puseram-se a procurar por Romeu. Procuraram pela rua principal, pelo mercado e pela praça e não o encontraram.

– Estou ficando seriamente preocupado, Mercúcio – Benvólio falou. – A minha tia vai ficar desesperada quando souber que Romeu desapareceu.

– Nós vamos encontrá-lo – Mercúcio tranquilizou o amigo. – Nós temos que encontrá-lo.

Saíram da rua principal e começaram a vasculhar as ruas periféricas a esta, quando se depararam com uma cena que os tomou de alívio e, ao mesmo tempo, de espanto. Seu amigo Romeu estava encostado contra a parede, enquanto Teobaldo Capuleto apontava uma espada na direção de sua garganta. Ao seu lado, a prima de Teobaldo, Julieta Capuleto, encarava os dois aflita.

– O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Benvólio foi o primeiro a pronunciar-se.

Romeu, Julieta e Teobaldo viraram-se na sua direção.

Depois de algum tempo estudando a situação, Teobaldo afastou um pouco a espada da garganta de Romeu e disse:

– Você quer saber o que está acontecendo aqui, Montéquio? Pois vou lhe contar o que está acontecendo aqui: acabo de encontrar o seu primo se engraçando para cima da minha prima Julieta!

Mercúcio e Benvólio não conseguiram esconder a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. Romeu dando em cima de uma Capuleto? Seria possível? Pelo visto, a loucura do amigo era séria mesmo. Ou então Teobaldo estava apenas procurando motivo para uma briga. Qualquer que fosse o motivo da confusão, seu amigo estava em apuros e eles tinham de ajudá-lo.

– Enrole a língua antes de dizer qualquer coisa sobre Romeu, Capuleto! – Mercúcio disse.

Teobaldo pareceu realmente ofendido ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

– Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, Montéquio? – ele inquiriu.

– Eu sou um Montéquio, ora essa – Mercúcio respondeu.

Teobaldo estava vermelho de raiva, ao passo que Mercúcio sorria satisfeito com o efeito que suas palavras provocaram nele.

– Vou fazer com que engula essas palavras, Montéquio – Teobaldo disse, apontando a espada para Mercúcio.

Mercúcio desembainhou a própria espada.

– É mesmo? – ele disse com um sorriso desafiador. – Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, Capuleto.

Aquilo era o que faltava para que Teobaldo atacasse. Com um olhar feroz, ele empunhou a espada na direção de Mercúcio e desferiu um golpe. Mercúcio repeliu o golpe e investiu contra Teobaldo.

Teobaldo, Mercúcio odiava admitir, não era mau espadachim e vencer um duelo contra ele não seria tão fácil quanto Mercúcio pensara que fosse. Mas lutar era uma questão de honra. E ele não podia deixar que Teobaldo ferisse a honra dos Montéquio. Se fosse preciso, Mercúcio estava disposto a morrer defendendo-a.

Em poucos minutos, ele foi se adequando ao estilo de luta de Teobaldo. Os golpes do adversário eram certeiros e rápidos, porém totalmente previsíveis. Teobaldo não sabia jogar com o inimigo, não sabia surpreendê-lo. E isso era o que Mercúcio fazia de melhor.

Ele só precisava de um pouco de astúcia para vencer Teobaldo. E, talvez, de um pouco de sorte.

Draco finalmente pôde respirar direito. Assistindo ao amigo lutar para lhe salvar, ele não sabia o que fazer. Seu olhar primeiro correu para Gina, que parecia tão apavorada quanto ele. Depois, ele foi à procura de Benvólio que, ao contrário do que Draco esperava, parecia tranquilo em relação a tudo o que estava acontecendo e até sorriu para ele. Como Benvólio podia sorrir diante de uma situação daquelas?

Logo uma pequena multidão amontoou-se ao redor de Mercúcio e Teobaldo. As pessoas gritavam, encorajando a um ou a outro, e vibravam a cada golpe. Será que ninguém ia fazer nada para impedir que os dois se matassem?

A cada minuto que se passava, a preocupação e o medo cresciam dentro de Draco. Mercúcio parecia estar indo bem na luta, mas Teobaldo também não era mau espadachim e conseguira fazer alguns cortes bem profundos na pele de seu amigo.

O que mais intrigava Draco era o fato de Benvólio não estar fazendo nada para ajudar Mercúcio. Como ele podia deixar o amigo se machucar sem fazer nada?

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudar Mercúcio, mas o quê? Ele não podia simplesmente tomar partido na luta do amigo, pois não fazia ideia de como manejar uma espada e não teria chance alguma contra Teobaldo. Então, o que fazer?

Draco virou-se para o lado a tempo de ver Gina sendo puxada para longe dele pela ama. Era compreensível. Capuletos e Montéquios não deviam ser vistos juntos, assim como Weasleys e Malfoys. Draco estava começando a odiar essa rivalidade entre suas famílias. Afinal, era por causa dela que Mercúcio estava correndo risco de vida.

Com um último olhar de despedida, Gina sumiu em meio à multidão.

Draco abriu caminhou em meio à multidão que rodeava Mercúcio e Teobaldo e rumou em direção à Benvólio. Quando parou ao lado de Benvólio, o primo disse:

– Mercúcio está indo bem, você não acha, Romeu?

Draco olhou para ele incrédulo. Mercúcio estava correndo risco de vida e Benvólio lhe fazia uma pergunta daquelas? "Depois eu é que sou louco" – Draco pensou.

– Não devíamos ajudá-lo, Benvólio? – Draco perguntou.

– Ajudá-lo como? – o primo perguntou sem tirar os olhos da luta que acontecia à sua frente. Naquela exato momento, Mercúcio acabara de fazer um corte na perna de Teobaldo. O sangue escorria, manchando suas roupas e pingando no chão, mas Teobaldo parecia não notar. Com um olhar homicida, ele continuou a atacar Mercúcio.

Teobaldo parecia realmente disposto a matar Mercúcio. Draco estava cada vez mais desesperado. E se Mercúcio morresse por sua causa? Ele não suportaria a ideia de que Mercúcio morrera para lhe poupar a vida.

Benvólio estava tão entretido com a luta que parecia ter se esquecido da presença de Draco e da pergunta que ele lhe fizera. A cada golpe, ele gritava e urrava junto com a multidão.

– Benvólio! – Draco o chamou, colocando-se na frente do amigo e interceptando sua visão.

– O que foi, Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou um pouco irritado, dando um passo para o lado para que Draco não atrapalhasse sua visão da luta. Sua voz confundia-se com os gritos das pessoas ao seu redor, tornando-se praticamente inaudível. Mas Draco não ia desistir. Ele não podia desistir.

– Benvólio, precisamos ajudar Mercúcio antes que seja tarde demais! – Draco disse, cutucando o primo para chamar sua atenção.

– Não há nada que possamos fazer para ajudá-lo, Romeu, a não ser torcer por ele – Benvólio falou, os olhos pregados na luta.

– Não podemos ajudá-lo a lutar? – Draco perguntou sem entender.

– Isto é um duelo, Romeu, um duelo de espadas – Benvólio explicou. – Ninguém pode interferir.

– Como assim ninguém pode interferir? – Draco perguntou descrente. – Vamos assistir a Mercúcio morrer sem fazer nada para ajudá-lo?

– Não vamos assistir a Mercúcio morrer, Romeu, vamos assistir a Teobaldo morrer – Benvólio corrigiu o primo.

E se Mercúcio morresse? Draco se sentiria péssimo se isso acontecesse.

Se fosse no mundo real, ele não se importaria com o fato de outra pessoa morrer para lhe salvar. Mas no mundo real ele não tinha amigos. No mundo real ele não se importava com ninguém além de si próprio.

Parecia que naquele mundo ele tornara-se uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Lá, além da mãe dos seus sonhos, ele tinha amigos de verdade e, principalmente, ele tinha Gina. Era verdade que eles só se falavam por necessidade, mas mesmo assim se falavam e isso era algo que nunca, em hipótese alguma, aconteceria no mundo real.

A luta prosseguia pior a cada golpe. A cada gota de sangue derramada, o fim tornava-se mais próximo. Só não estava claro ainda de quem seria o fim: de Mercúcio ou de Teobaldo.

Como as pessoas daquele mundo podiam ser tão cruéis a ponto de ver alguém correndo risco de vida e não fazer nada para ajudar? Draco precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas parecia que ele não tinha meios de ajudar Mercúcio.

Ao seu lado, Benvólio vaiava Teobaldo e torcia por Mercúcio. Draco estava tão nervoso que não conseguia sequer abrir a boca para torcer.

Mercúcio ia ganhar. Mercúcio precisava ganhar. Afinal, se Mercúcio morresse lutando, ele seria o culpado. Foi por causa dele que Mercúcio estava lutando. E, apesar disso, ele não estava fazendo nada, absolutamente nada, para ajudar o amigo.

O pensamento de que Mercúcio poderia perder a vida por sua causa era inconcebível. Draco não sabia o que fazer para ajudar o amigo, senão rezar para que ele vencesse.

Ambas as espadas de Mercúcio e Teobaldo tinham a lâmina suja de sangue. Ambos os espadachins tinham ferimentos, alguns leves e outros bem graves.

Mercúcio acabara de receber um golpe no braço, que não só rasgara a manga de sua túnica como também lhe perfurara a pele. Seu braço sangrava como Draco nunca vira na vida. Mercúcio estava perdendo tanto sangue e tão rápido que ele mal conseguia erguer a espada para lutar.

A luta estava acabada. Mercúcio não tinha mais chance alguma.

Mercúcio havia perdido.

Draco não conseguia acreditar. Ao seu lado, Benvólio tinha uma expressão que ele vira apenas uma vez antes: aquela mesma expressão de raiva e ódio de quando ele falara sobre o motivo pelo qual era proibido fazer bruxaria em Verona. Ao ver essa expressão do primo, Draco teve a sensação de que a proibição de fazer bruxaria e a rixa entre Capuletos e Montéquios tinham alguma ligação. Mas isso não importava naquele momento. Nada mais importava, nada além do fato de que Mercúcio iria morrer por sua causa.

Teobaldo sorriu para Mercúcio. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de escárnio da qual Draco sentiu raiva.

A multidão, que antes gritava incessantemente, de repente calou-se. O silêncio instalou-se de forma tão fria e brutal quanto a lâmina da espada de Teobaldo. A lâmina que estava prestes a acabar com a vida de Mercúcio.

Draco não podia deixar que Teobaldo matasse Mercúcio. Afinal, era ele quem deveria estar lá. Era ele quem Teobaldo queria matar antes. Mas Mercúcio impediu que Teobaldo o matasse. E Draco sentia-se na obrigação de fazer o mesmo pelo amigo que demonstrara ser tão fiel a ele.

Draco encheu-se de coragem e deu um passo em direção a Teobaldo. Ele não cogitava a possibilidade de lutar contra ele porque sabia que não teria chance, mas talvez Teobaldo aceitasse matá-lo ao invés de matar Mercúcio.

Pela primeira vez, Draco estava disposto a ajudar alguém. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Desde quando ele se dispunha a ajudar outra pessoa? E, mais do que isso, desde quando ele se dispunha a dar a vida pela de outra pessoa? Aquele não era ele, aquele não era Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy nunca faria aquilo.

Mas ele percebeu que não se importava mais com seus antigos princípios. Afinal, quando ainda se importava com eles, ele não tinha amigos de verdade, amigos como Mercúcio.

Ele precisava salvar Mercúcio. E era isso o que ele ia fazer, mesmo que salvá-lo lhe custasse a vida.

Antes que Teobaldo pudesse sequer perceber o ato de Draco, Benvólio pôs o braço na frente do primo, impedindo-o de continuar sua marcha na direção de Mercúcio e Teobaldo.

– Você vai deixar que Mercúcio morra? – Draco perguntou incrédulo.

Benvólio mantinha a mesma expressão de raiva de antes. E foi em tom de raiva que ele respondeu:

– São as regras da luta.

Draco balançou a cabeça, em sinal de incredulidade.

– Danem-se as regras, Benvólio! – ele exclamou. – O que é mais importante? Mercúcio ou as regras?

Benvólio não respondeu. Draco olhou para o primo. Ele parecia se conter para não chorar.

– Mercúcio é o meu melhor amigo, Romeu – Benvólio finalmente falou. – Mas não posso salvá-lo. Ninguém pode.

O sentimento de impotência diante de uma situação era algo que Draco nunca experimentara. E agora ele estava experimentando-o da pior forma possível.

Mercúcio ia morrer e a culpa seria dele. Como ele poderia viver com a culpa pela morte de Mercúcio?

Draco fechou os olhos. Se não podia fazer nada para impedir a morte do amigo, ele pelo menos não queria vê-lo morrer.

De olhos fechados, ele esperou o som da lâmina da espada de Teobaldo atravessar o corpo de Mercúcio. Mas não foi isso o que ele ouviu.

Ele ouviu trombetas trocando.

Draco abriu os olhos sem entender o que estava acontecendo. De onde vinha aquele som? Quem estava tocando aquelas trombetas e por quê?

A multidão foi abrindo caminho até Draco poder vislumbrar um grupo de uma dúzia de homens montados em belos cavalos, cada um deles com uma trombeta nas mãos.

Assim como as outras pessoas, Draco afastou-se dos homens montados nos cavalos, deixando-os passar.

Os cavalos pararam seis de cada lado formando um pequeno corredor em meio à multidão. Na extremidade do pequeno corredor formado pela cavalaria surgiu um homem, também montado em seu cavalo.

Era um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha um corpo alto e musculoso e trajava vestes impecáveis. Seu cavalo, diferentemente dos demais, era branco.

O homem tinha um olhar severo e, a julgar pela sua expressão, estava muito irritado. Ele seguiu com seu cavalo branco em direção à Mercúcio e Teobaldo.

O som dos cascos do cavalo batendo no chão era o único som que se podia ouvir além da respiração entrecortada dos presentes.

O homem parou defronte Teobaldo e Mercúcio. Teobaldo parecia extremamente irritado com sua presença, ao passo que Mercúcio parecia extremamente aliviado.

O homem limpou a garganta antes de começar a falar:

– Mais uma vez, presenciamos uma briga entre Capuletos e Montéquios – ele disse. – E, mais uma vez, esta briga nos traria consequências trágicas.

Ele correu os olhos pela multidão, a fim de certificar-se de que todos prestavam atenção no que dizia.

– De forma que, eu, Escalo, Príncipe de Verona, não tolerarei mais brigas nesta cidade. A partir deste momento, declaro que todo e qualquer cidadão que for pego brigando será banido para sempre de Verona.

Mais uma vez ele correu os olhos pela multidão, até seus olhos deterem-se em Mercúcio e Teobaldo, os autores da briga. Depois de lançar-lhes um olhar de aviso, ele saiu cavalgando, seguido por sua cavalaria.

Draco respirou aliviado. Mercúcio estava salvo.

Teobaldo lançou um último olhar de ódio a Mercúcio e depois desapareceu em meio às pessoas.

Draco e Benvólio correram na direção do amigo.

– Mercúcio, você está bem? – Benvólio perguntou preocupado.

– Melhor impossível – Mercúcio respondeu. – Vocês viram a cara dele quando o Príncipe decretou que não podia haver mais brigas? – ele perguntou rindo.

Draco e Benvólio riram. Depois ajudaram Mercúcio a tratar o ferimento no braço. Arrancaram um pedaço da manga rasgada da túnica de Mercúcio, a fim de envolver o braço do amigo para estancar o sangue e proteger a ferida.

– Eu só não entendi uma coisa dessa história toda – Mercúcio falou enquanto Draco e Benvólio enrolavam seu braço com o pedaço de pano. – O que você estava fazendo com Julieta Capuleto, Romeu?

Draco parou o que estava fazendo e encarou Mercúcio. Depois de alguns segundos ele respondeu:

– Não estava fazendo nada. Nos encontramos por acaso.

Mercúcio e Benvólio trocaram olhares desconfiados.

– Aquela rua quase não tem movimento – Benvólio falou. – É mesmo muita coincidência que vocês dois tenham passado por lá na mesma hora.

Draco deu de ombros.

– Coincidências acontecem, certo? – ele perguntou.

– Errado, Romeu – Mercúcio decretou. – Não foi coincidência; eu vi como ela estava olhando para você quando chegamos. Vocês combinaram de se encontrar lá.

Benvólio sorriu surpreso.

– Então não é mais Rosalina a dona do seu coração, e sim Julieta Capuleto! – ele exclamou. – Precisa nos atualizar, Romeu!

Draco olhou para as faces sorridentes de Mercúcio e Benvólio, incrédulo. "É incrível como eles sempre chegam às conclusões erradas" – Draco pensou. Porém ele sabia que seria praticamente impossível fazê-los desistir dessa nova ideia.

– Será que ele está curado, Mercúcio? – Benvólio perguntou ao amigo.

– Tudo indica que sim – Mercúcio falou.

Pelo menos algo de bom aquela história tinha que ter: ele não seria mais diagnosticado como louco.

– Admito que você tem bom gosto, Romeu, pois a senhorita Capuleto não é de se jogar fora, mas você não podia escolher um partido mais fácil? – Benvólio perguntou.

– São as artimanhas do coração, Benvólio! – Mercúcio exclamou. – Não sabe que o coração é um órgão involuntário? Não podemos controlá-lo!

– Mas esse amor é um amor impossível – Benvólio disse. – Ela é de uma família inimiga da nossa e há rumores de que contrairá noivado em breve.

– Isso é verdade – Mercúcio falou. – É melhor esquecê-la antes que fique doente por sua causa também, Romeu.

Draco escutava a conversa dos dois sem acreditar no que diziam. Eles não faziam ideia do real motivo pelo qual ele e Gina se encontraram. Mas contar a eles só causaria mais confusão, de forma que Draco preferiu não contradizê-los.

– Então quer dizer que aquele desgraçado do Teobaldo estava falando a verdade? Você estava mesmo dando em cima da prima dele? – Mercúcio perguntou rindo.

Ele estava dando em cima de Gina? Não, ele não estava. Era verdade que ele sorriu para ela, mas isso foi só porque ela disse que estava com medo dele e ele achou engraçado. Mas não tão engraçado a ponto de ficar sorrindo durante cinco minutos. Draco admitia que não sabia ao certo por que tinha sorrido para ela. Mas, fora isso, ele não fez nada de anormal.

Não fez, mas desejou fazer.

Ele desejou abraçar Gina. Em condições normais, a ideia de abraçar Gina Weasley lhe pareceria repugnante. Por que então ele quis abraçá-la?

Ele não sabia dizer.

E por que ele sentiu ciúmes do Conde Páris quando Gina disse que ia se casar com ele?

Ele também não tinha ideia do porquê.

"Eu só estava com pena dela" – Draco pensou, tentando encontrar uma justificativa para seus atos.

E desde quando Malfoys sentem pena? E, principalmente, pena de Weasleys?

Draco não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta para essas e para as várias outras perguntas que assolavam sua mente.

Mercúcio e Benvólio encaravam-no, ansiosos por uma resposta.

– Que foi? – Draco perguntou aos dois.

– Você estava mesmo flertando com Julieta Capuleto, Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou.

Draco encarou-os confuso.

"Não, eu não estava flertando com ela" – Draco pensou. – "Definitivamente não. Eu estava apenas sendo amigável".

E desde quando Malfoys são amigáveis? E, principalmente, desde quando Malfoys são amigáveis com Weasleys?

Era melhor ele parar de procurar respostas para essas perguntas porque, pelo visto, só encontraria mais perguntas sem resposta.

– É claro que ele estava flertando com ela – Mercúcio respondeu.

– E ela? Te deu um fora ou estava flertando com você também? – Benvólio quis saber.

Ela estava flertando com ele?

Ela sorriu para ele. Mais do que isso, ela disse que preferia quando ele sorria. Quem aquela Weasley pensava que era para ter preferências quanto a ele? E o pior foi que ele sorriu quando ela disse isso. "Você é mesmo um idiota, Draco" – Draco disse para si mesmo, arrependendo-se de ter sorrido.

– Estava flertando, é claro – Mercúcio falou. – Até eu, que estava longe, vi aqueles olhinhos apaixonados.

Aquele comentário fez Draco abandonar seus devaneios.

– Que olhinhos apaixonados? – ele perguntou.

– Os olhinhos dela, é claro – Mercúcio respondeu.

– Os olhos dela estavam apaixonados? – Draco perguntou descrente.

– Você não percebeu? – Mercúcio indagou. – Aqueles dois olhinhos brilhavam de paixão – Mercúcio disse rindo e foi acompanhado por Benvólio na sua risada.

Draco não sabia se Mercúcio estava falando sério ou não, mas, para não se passar por idiota, decidiu deixar para lá. Afinal, em momento algum ele viu os olhos de Gina brilharem. Será que eles tinham brilhado e ele não percebeu? Draco não acreditava muito nessa hipótese, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu descartá-la.

Eles teriam ficado no mercado por mais tempo, porém uma tempestade se formava no céu e eles decidiram ir para casa. Para não ter de dar explicações sobre seu braço quando chegasse em casa, Mercúcio aceitou o convite de Draco e Benvólio de passar a noite na casa deles.

Durante todo o caminho para casa, Gina estava apreensiva. Como será que aquela luta terminaria? Será que Teobaldo e Mercúcio sairiam muito machucados?

– E então, o que ele queria? – a ama lhe perguntou.

Gina não podia dizer à ama que ele queria lhe contar que bruxaria era proibido em Verona, ou ela teria outro ataque.

– Nada demais – Gina mentiu.

– Ele fez você ir escondido até o mercado por nada? – a ama perguntou.

– Não foi por nada – Gina disse. – Foi para conversarmos.

A ama revirou os olhos.

– Acho melhor vocês encontrarem uma nova forma de conversar, Julieta, porque se encontrar no mercado está fora de cogitação! – ela exclamou.

– Mas por quê? – Gina perguntou. – Eu gosto de passear no mercado.

– Por quê? Ora, Julieta, porque o mercado não é lugar para moças como você. Você não viu o que estava acontecendo quando saímos? Uma briga! Esse ambiente não é próprio para moças da alta sociedade – a ama afirmou.

Gina fechou a cara. "Que mundo horrível! Não posso nem sair na rua aqui"– ela pensou com saudade de Hogwarts e da liberdade que tinha de ir aonde quisesse lá.

Depois disso, as duas permaneceram caladas durante o resto do percurso. Quando chegaram em casa, elas subiram direto para o quarto de Gina.

– Graças aos céus seus pais ainda não chegaram – a ama falou. – Não quero nem pensar no que sua mãe faria se chegasse em casa e não te encontrasse aqui.

Ela sentou-se na cama de dossel de Gina e disse:

– Seus pais não podem nem sonhar que você foi ao mercado hoje, Julieta. Você sabe que eles não gostam que você saia de casa, e agora que ficará noiva do Conde Páris é que eles não gostarão mesmo.

– Então como vou falar com o Romeu se não posso sair de casa? – Gina perguntou, forçando-se a usar o nome Romeu ao invés de Draco.

– Vamos pensar em um jeito – a ama falou, tranquilizando-a.

A ama pegou o lençol que vinha bordando e continuou o seu trabalho.

Gina deitou-se de bruços na cama, pensando em como faria para se comunicar com Draco se não podia sair de casa.

O único jeito era ele ir até o seu balcão, como fizera das outras vezes. Mas conversar de longe não daria certo, afinal conversar com Draco normalmente já era difícil, de longe então seria impossível, principalmente sobre bruxaria, que era um assunto considerado tabu naquele mundo.

Porém, ela não podia deixar que as desavenças impedissem que eles se falassem, pois precisavam encontrar um jeito de sair dali.

Gina ficou observando as mãos ágeis da ama bordarem o lençol. A ama estava bordando um casal de belos cisnes, rodeados por algumas flores.

A ama, percebendo que Gina observava seu trabalho, perguntou:

– Você acha que está ficando bom?

Gina sorriu.

– Está maravilhoso – ela disse.

– Se gosta tanto, posso dar para você como presente de casamento. Sei que não é muito, mas pode fazer parte do seu enxoval – a ama sugeriu. – Assim você terá uma lembrança minha com você, já que vamos nos separar quando você se casar – ela disse chorosa.

Gina correu e abraçou a ama.

– Obrigada, ama – ela disse. – Pode ter certeza de que esse será o meu lençol preferido – Gina disse, tentando não pensar em como seria dividir um lençol com o Conde Páris. Ou, pior, como seria dividir uma cama com o Conde Páris.

Afastando esses pensamentos da cabeça, Gina retomou o assunto do lençol:

– É o lençol mais bonito que eu já vi – ela falou, passando os dedos sobre os cisnes. – Você borda muito bem, ama.

– Obrigada – a ama agradeceu com um sorriso. – Estou trabalhando nesse lençol há algum tempo, falta pouco para terminar agora. E, quando eu terminar, ele será seu – ela disse.

Gina ficou admirando o lençol enquanto a ama o bordava.

Lençol.

Lençol. Era disso que ela precisava, um lençol!

Gina subitamente deu pulos de alegria.

– O que foi, Julieta? Ficou louca, menina? – a ama perguntou sem entender o motivo de tanta agitação.

– Ama! Lençol! – Gina exclamou.

– Sim, é um lençol, eu sei disso – a ama disse.

– Um lençol era tudo o que eu precisava! – Gina falou.

A ama olhou para ela confusa.

– Julieta, acho que você pegou sol demais na cabeça e agora está maluca – a ama disse.

– Com um lençol, o Malfoy poderá subir até o meu quarto para conversarmos! – Gina exclamou, sem conseguir controlar o ímpeto de dizer Malfoy ao invés de Montéquio.

– Malfoy? – a ama surpreendeu-se com o nome desconhecido.

– Montéquio – Gina corrigiu-se.

A ama encarou-a por alguns instantes, até que disse:

– Você realmente enlouqueceu, Julieta.

Gina olhou para ela sem entender.

– Por quê? É uma ideia tão boa! – ela falou.

– É uma ideia absurda, Julieta! – a ama exclamou. – Onde já se viu um rapaz entrar no quarto de uma moça, e ainda por cima de uma moça comprometida!

Gina revirou os olhos.

– Ama, é o único jeito de nos falarmos – ela falou.

– Não posso permitir isso, Julieta, isso já é pedir demais! – a ama disse.

Gina sentou-se na cama, irritada.

– Essa é a única forma de eu conversar com ele – Gina tentou convencer a ama.

– Julieta, meu amor, ouça a voz da razão e esqueça esse rapaz – a ama disse. – Logo você estará casada e não poderá mais vê-lo.

– Mas eu preciso vê-lo – Gina insistiu.

A ama balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

– Você não precisa e não deve vê-lo – ela decretou.

– Ama, por favor – Gina pediu. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda, você é a única pessoa com quem eu posso contar nesse mundo.

A ama involuntariamente sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

– Vou concordar que você fale com ele apenas mais uma vez para que possa lhe explicar que ele não poderá mais vê-la – a ama disse.

Gina agradeceu, mesmo sabendo que a próxima vez em que falasse com Draco não seria a última vez em que eles se falariam.

Algum tempo depois, sua mãe adentrou o quarto.

– Julieta, tenho ótimas novidades – ela anunciou contente. – Amanhã mesmo o Conde Páris virá aqui para oficializar o pedido de noivado! E, em uma semana, vocês estarão casados!

Gina não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Ela não imaginava que o casamento seria tão rápido. "Oh, Merlin, e eu ainda nem faço ideia de como sair deste livro!" – ela pensou desesperada.

– Quando estávamos voltando para casa, aproveitei para passar na costureira e, como ela já tem as suas medidas, encomendei o seu vestido de noiva! – sua mãe exclamou. – Você fará a primeira prova amanhã de manhã!

Gina tentou parecer contente, mas estava tão preocupada com tudo o que sua mãe dissera que não conseguiu nem ao menos sorrir.

Sua mãe olhou para ela de forma severa e disse:

– E trate de se comportar enquanto o Conde Páris estiver aqui, Julieta. Afinal, nós já conversamos sobre a importância desse casamento, certo?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela não se esqueceria daquela conversa tão cedo.

Assim que sua mãe saiu, ela se jogou sobre a cama, desesperada e sem conseguir conter o choro. As coisas não podiam ficar piores! Ela precisava encontrar uma forma de sair daquele livro o mais rápido possível, ou seria obrigada a se casar com o Conde Páris.

– Ora, Julieta, não chore – a ama tentou consolá-la. – É normal sentir medo antes do casamento.

O pior não era o casamento, certamente. O pior era a ideia de ficar presa naquele mundo para sempre.

– É por causa do Romeu que você está chorando, não é? – a ama perguntou. – Eu lhe disse, Julieta, esse amor de vocês é impossível! Vocês não podem ficar juntos!

Gina estava farta daquele mundo. Ela não via a hora de voltar para Hogwarts.

Do lado de fora do quarto, um trovão anunciou que uma tempestade estava por vir. E logo depois o céu encheu-se de gotas d'água, como se as nuvens chorassem também.

O barulho da chuva somado ao cafuné da ama fez com que Gina se acalmasse. E, depois de um dia tão cansativo, ela acabou adormecendo, embalada pela melodia da chuva e o carinho da ama.

* * *

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam deste capítulo? Aguardo_ reviews_!

**N/A (2):** E aqui vão as respostas às _reviews_ do capítulo 7!

**MariaStarkid:** Pena que você não estava em clima de escrever uma_ review_ linda, porque eu simplesmente adoro as suas_ reviews_! Mas eu entendo que você estava em época de provas e por isso não pôde escrever. Na verdade, eu também estava em época de provas, mas, como teve alguns feriados entre as provas, consegui um tempinho para atualizar a fic! Enfim, espero que você tenha ido bem nas suas provas (eu consegui ir bem em tudo – menos em química, mas mesmo assim passei direto!). E sobre as dicas, estou torcendo para que você consiga escrever a sua fic e saiba que uma leitora você já tem: eu! hahahah Espero uma_ review_ linda dessa vez, hein? bjs e bjs

**Sah16:** Oi, Sah! Ok, você teve o seu momento loucura. Agora é a minha vez: VOCÊ TIROU UM PRINT DA MINHA REVIEW? Peraí, eu vou tentar assimilar mais uma vez: VOCÊ TIROU UM PRINT DA MINHA REVIEW! Own, e depois eu é que sou a fofa! Preciso te agradecer mais uma vez? Acho que você já não deve estar mais aguentando os meus agradecimentos! Mas vou agradecer só mais uma vezinha, ok? Obrigada!

**Milady Peverell:** Obrigada! Espero conseguir manter a qualidade da minha escrita (se é que a minha escrita tem alguma qualidade!). Que bom que você gostou de tudo e espero que continue gostando! bjks

**N/A (3):** Além dessas, recebi mais algumas_ reviews_, mas como não estavam com nome não pude responder :\ De qualquer forma, deixo aqui os meus sinceros agradecimentos às_ reviews_ que todos vocês deixaram!

**N/A (4):** O capítulo foi grande, então... ele merece _reviews_ grandes, certo? Estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam, então, por favor, não deixem de postar_ reviews_!

**N/A (5):** Quinta N/A só para dizer um _adeusinho_ e um _até a próxima_!

**bjs, Avenna**


	9. O beijo de lama

**N/A: **Eu sei que tinha dito que ia postar o capítulo nove ontem mas acabei saindo com umas amigas e não tive tempo de postar. I'm really sorry!

**N/A (2): **Finalmente, o beijo! Honestamente, não gostei muito da descrição que fiz do beijo. Mas, como não consegui fazer nada melhor, ficou assim mesmo. :/

**N/A (3): **Espero que gostem e que deixem _reviews_!

* * *

_**Capítulo IX: O beijo de lama**_

Gina acordou com fome na manhã seguinte, pois não tinha jantando na noite anterior. Depois de a ama vesti-la, Gina desceu as escadas e foi até a sala de jantar tomar café.

Quando chegou à sala de jantar, Gina encontrou sua mãe tomando café com um olhar distante. Assim que viu Gina entrar na sala, sua expressão pensativa deu lugar a uma expressão exageradamente alegre.

– Que bom que você apareceu, Julieta! Dormiu bem? – ela perguntou em um tom falsamente amigável.

Gina não respondeu. Como ela poderia ter tido uma boa noite de sono com tantas preocupações em sua mente? Como se não bastasse o fato de estar perdida naquele mundo com Draco Malfoy, ela ainda ia ter de se casar em uma semana. "Será que tem como as coisas piorarem?" – ela pensou.

– Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Julieta – sua mãe falou em tom ríspido. – E quando alguém lhe faz uma pergunta, você deve responder.

– Me desculpe – Gina disse, sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos.

– Graças aos céus em uma semana você estará casada – sua mãe disse. – Porque, sinceramente, eu não aguento mais essa sua falta de educação, Julieta.

"Eu é que não aguento mais essa sua grosseria" – Gina pensou, esticando o braço para pegar um pedaço de bolo.

Dessa vez, não foi preciso que sua mãe a obrigasse a comer, pois Gina estava morta de fome e, além do mais, ela não queria dar mais motivos para sua mãe brigar consigo novamente.

Sua mãe sorriu satisfeita ao vê-la comendo.

– Não se esqueça de que você terá de ir ao mercado após o café, Julieta, para fazer a primeira prova do seu vestido de noiva – ela disse. – Sabe, eu até iria com você; mas estou cansada do dia de ontem e acho que a ama pode cuidar de você sozinha, como sempre fez.

Gina deu graças a Merlin por não ter de aturar sua mãe durante a prova do vestido.

– Mas não se preocupe que eu já deixei tudo pronto – sua mãe continuou. – Já instruí a costureira sobre tudo o que ela precisa fazer. Acredita que ela não queria fazer o seu vestido? – sua mãe disse revoltada. – Quanta insolência da parte dela dizer na minha frente que não queria fazer o seu vestido de casamento! Mas é claro que eu não aceitei isso e a convenci a fazer o vestido. Esse povo da aldeia é mesmo muito petulante! – ela exclamou, levantando-se da mesa. – Termine logo de comer que a carruagem já está pronta para levá-la até o mercado, está bem? – ela disse e depois saiu sem nem olhar para a filha.

Gina terminou de comer em silêncio e subiu novamente até o seu quarto, onde a ama a aguardava. Depois as duas pegaram a carruagem e foram até o mercado.

O ateliê da costureira era uma casinha pequena, de dois andares, espremida entre dois prédios maiores. Por dentro, era cheio de roupas, tecidos e materiais de costura, que faziam a casa parecer ainda menor por dentro do que por fora. Era uma loja empoeirada e com cheiro de mofo, repleta de araras cheias de tecidos e roupas a serem acabadas.

A costureira já a aguardava e a recebeu com ar de poucos amigos.

– Ah, senhorita Capuleto – ela disse quando Gina adentrou o ateliê acompanhada da ama. – Venha, eu estava aguardando a sua chegada – ela disse, puxando Gina com violência para o centro da sala abarrotada de tecidos e coisas afins.

Enquanto sobrepunha panos, fazia medidas, cortava e costurava o tecido do vestido de casamento de Gina, a costureira não parava de reclamar.

– Acham que o trabalho de uma costureira é fácil – ela resmungava. – Como se eu não tivesse outros clientes para atender. Como se eu não tivesse outras encomendas para terminar!

Ao que parecia, ela não estava nada contente com a encomenda de última hora da senhora Capuleto. "Tenho certeza de que a minha mãe não a tratou nada bem quando veio aqui encomendar o vestido" – Gina pensou, enquanto a costureira puxava-a com impaciência.

– Terminar um vestido de noiva em uma semana! – a costureira reclamava. – Uma semana! Sete dias! Não há costureira que consiga! Mas de que adianta explicar? As pessoas simplesmente não entendem! Ou melhor, não querem entender!

Gina trocou um olhar nervoso com a ama. A costureira parecia estar com muita raiva de sua mãe. Mas Gina concordava com ela. Era mesmo muito trabalho para ser feito em tão pouco tempo. Porém, sendo sua mãe a pessoa 'compreensiva e doce' que era, ela também não se surpreendia nem um pouco que ela tenha praticamente obrigado a costureira a fazer o serviço.

– Como esperam que eu termine um vestido de cinco sais, três camadas de tecido e um véu de dois metros e meio em apenas uma semana? – a costureira continuava a reclamar.

Depois de longos minutos de medições, provas de tecidos, alfinetes e um monólogo incessante, a costureira finalmente terminou o seu trabalho e dispensou Gina.

Gina saiu do ateliê aliviada. Primeiro porque o seu interior era tão apertado e tão cheio de tecidos e roupas que a fazia sentir-se confinada. Segundo porque o cheiro de poeira e mofo do ateliê estava fazendo com que ela sentisse alergia. E terceiro porque ela, mesmo concordando com a costureira, não aguentava mais ouvir suas reclamações.

"Se eu dissesse tudo o que penso de ruim sobre a minha mãe, ficaria dias falando sem parar" – Gina pensou.

Ela estava caminhando em direção à carruagem com a ama, quando viu uma cabeça loira em meio à multidão. Era Draco.

Gina decidiu ir perguntá-lo sobre o término da briga do dia anterior entre Teobaldo e Mercúcio. Ela estava curiosa para saber o que aconteceu depois que foi embora.

– Ama, você me espera um minuto? – Gina perguntou.

A ama fitou-a desconfiada.

– Você não está pensando em ir atrás daquele Montéquio, está Julieta? – ela disse.

Pelo visto, a ama também tinha visto Draco.

– Ama, eu preciso urgentemente falar com ele – Gina justificou-se.

– Vocês já não se falaram ontem? – a ama perguntou.

– Sim, mas preciso falar com ele de novo – Gina disse.

– Vocês não podem ser vistos juntos de jeito nenhum, Julieta – a ama falou. – Primeiro, vocês são de famílias inimigas. Segundo, você está a uma semana de se casar.

– Eu sei – Gina falou impaciente. Ela não podia deixar a oportunidade passar de jeito nenhum. – E é exatamente isso o que eu quero dizer a ele – Gina mentiu. Ela reparou que suas mentiras estavam tornando-se cada vez mais frequentes. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Era melhor mentir do que dizer a verdade e criar ainda mais confusão do que já havia na sua vida.

A ama ainda parecia desconfiada.

– Está bem então, Julieta – ela cedeu. – Mas seja breve, sim?

Gina acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e rumou em direção à Draco o mais rápido que suas saias permitiam.

Ela estava cada vez mais próxima dele e já estava se preparando para gritar seu nome quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Uma ideia tão maravilhosa quanto dez vestidos de noiva.

Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. Como se não bastasse as ruas estarem enlameadas, Draco ainda estava sozinho.

Gina sorriu maliciosa. Ela ia se vingar de Draco Malfoy.

Draco abandonara Mercúcio e Benvólio e pusera-se a caminhar sozinho pelo mercado. Ele gostava de caminhar para organizar os pensamentos. E ele decididamente precisava organizar os pensamentos.

Ele admitia que estava confuso em relação a tudo o que estava vivendo naquele mundo. Lá, sua vida era totalmente diferente. Lá ele tinha amigos verdadeiros, tinha uma mãe que o amava, tinha uma boa casa e uma boa vida. Parecia que tudo conspirava a seu favor naquele mundo.

Mais do que ter uma vida diferente, Draco percebeu que estava tornando-se uma pessoa diferente. Ele não era mais arrogante, não era mais sarcástico e não era mais cruel com as pessoas. Era como se ele não fosse mais Draco Malfoy. E, de fato, ele não era. Ele era Romeu Montéquio.

Draco nem pensava mais em como voltar para Hogwarts. Afinal, por que ele voltaria para Hogwarts se naquele mundo ele podia ter tudo o que sempre quis ter?

Draco caminhava entretido demais com seus pensamentos para prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Porém, de repente, ele sentiu algo frio e gosmento bater com força na sua nuca.

Draco instintivamente levou as mãos à nuca e, quando as trouxe de volta para frente do corpo, percebeu que estavam sujas. Sujas de lama.

Até onde ele sabia, lama não caía do céu. Ou será que naquele mundo caía? Não, isso já era demais. Alguém tinha jogado lama na sua nuca. Será que foi Teobaldo? Se fosse ele, Draco estava frito.

Era melhor parar de especular, tomar coragem e virar-se para ver quem jogara a lama nele.

Quando se virou para ver quem era, Draco suspirou de alívio ao ver que não havia nem sombra de Teobaldo à vista. A única pessoa mais próxima a ele, Draco surpreendeu-se ao vê-la, era Gina. E ela tinha as mãos sujas de lama.

Ele encarou-a sem entender. Por que ela jogaria lama nele?

– Ficou louca, Weasley? Por que atirou lama em mim? – Draco perguntou confuso e irritado com a lama que agora escorria pelas suas costas.

Gina sorriu maliciosamente.

– Você já se esqueceu, Draco? – ela perguntou. – Eu prometi que ia me vingar daquela pedra que você jogou na minha cabeça – ela explicou, sorrindo.

Então era isso. Era vingança. Draco nunca imaginaria que ela fosse levar aquilo tão à sério.

– Então é assim, Weasley? – ele perguntou. – Você pensa que pode atirar lama em mim e que vai ficar por isso mesmo?

Gina sorriu ainda mais ao ver a irritação que causara nele.

Mas Draco não estava disposto a deixar aquilo barato. Ele se abaixou, pegou um punhado de lama e atirou com toda a força na direção de Gina.

Gina tentou se esquivar, mas não teve tempo, pois as saias do seu vestido não a permitiam correr. A lama que Draco jogara atingiu em cheio o seu rosto.

Gina limpou a lama do rosto ao som das gargalhadas de Draco.

– Muito engraçado, não é, Malfoy? – ela perguntou com um tom de voz sarcástico. – Vamos ver se você também acha isso engraçado – ela disse, atirando a lama na direção do rosto dele.

A lama não atingiu o rosto dele da forma como Gina gostaria, mas atingiu o seu ombro e isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo parar de rir.

Aquilo não ia ficar assim. "Quem ela pensa que é para atirar lama em mim?" – Draco pensou irritado.

– Já teve a sua vingança, Weasley, agora pode parar – Draco avisou.

Gina riu.

– Parar? Logo agora que eu estava me divertindo? – ela perguntou em tom sarcástico.

– Estava se divertindo? Às minhas custas, Weasley? – Draco perguntou.

Gina sorriu ao ver a raiva crescer dentro dele.

– Vamos ver se você acha isso divertido – Draco disse, pegando mais um punhado de lama e jogando na direção dela.

Dessa vez, Gina estava mais preparada. Como sabia que não podia correr por causa do seu vestido, ela se abaixou de forma a evitar que a lama a atingisse.

A lama passou raspando a sua cabeça, mas Gina conseguiu se livrar dela. Ela sorriu triunfante na direção de Draco.

Mas Draco não ia deixá-la vencer tão fácil assim. Definitivamente não.

Ele atirou mais um punhado de lama na direção dela e dessa vez Gina não conseguiu se proteger. Ela revidou e assim ocorreu repetidas vezes, até ambos estarem cobertos de lama da cabeça aos pés.

– Draco, por favor, chega – Gina pediu, enquanto ele jogava lama e mais lama nela.

Draco riu.

– Está cansada de perder, Weasley? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Gina odiava admitir, mas ela estava perdendo. "Não é minha culpa" – ela pensou. "Além de ele ser mais forte, eu ainda tenho todas essas saias para me atrapalhar".

– Só vou parar quando você disser que eu venci – Draco falou com um punhado de lama nas mãos, pronto para atirá-lo em Gina.

Gina olhou para ele, o rosto coberto de lama, e disse:

– Depois de quase me afogar na lama, você ainda quer que eu diga que você venceu? Você gosta mesmo de me humilhar, não é?

Draco sorriu.

– Pode ter certeza que sim, Weasley – ele falou satisfeito por vê-la coberta de lama.

Gina estreitou os olhos, irritada com o comentário irônico dele.

– E então, Weasley? Vai admitir que eu venci ou prefere continuar a levar lama na cara? – Draco perguntou sorrindo malicioso. Ele admitia que mudara muito desde que foi parar naquele mundo, mas havia coisas nele que nunca mudariam. E uma dessas coisas era o seu prazer em irritar Gina Weasley.

Gina revirou os olhos.

– Está bem, Malfoy. Você venceu – ela disse derrotada.

Draco sorriu ainda mais satisfeito. Melhor do que vê-la coberta de lama era vê-la admitir que ele vencera.

– Sabe, Weasley, é importante saber perder – Draco falou, aproximando-se dela com um sorriso de prazer no rosto.

– Como se você soubesse perder – Gina disse, tentando limpar a lama do seu rosto.

– Eu não preciso saber perder – Draco falou. – Eu sempre ganho.

Gina revirou os olhos.

– Convencido – ela disse.

Draco riu. Ela estava mesmo muito engraçada coberta de lama. E mais engraçada ainda foi a cara que ela fez quando disse que ele era convencido.

Por um momento, os dois encararam-se sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Até que Gina sorriu para ele.

– Até que foi divertido, não foi? – ela perguntou, afastando o cabelo coberto de lama do rosto. – Acho que nunca tinha me divertido tanto como agora desde que viemos parar nesse livro – Gina disse sorrindo.

Draco sorriu para ela também. Involuntariamente.

"Ótimo" – Draco pensou. – "Vai começar a sessão sorriso". Por que ele sempre tinha que sorrir quando ela sorria?

Draco tinha que admitir que ela tinha um belo sorriso, um sorriso do tipo contagiante, que faz você querer sorrir também. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir quando ela sorria.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio fez-se presente entre os dois.

– E como terminou a briga de ontem? – Gina perguntou, retomando o assunto sobre qual queria falar com Draco antes da guerra de lama.

– O Príncipe de Verona apareceu e proibiu brigas na cidade – Draco disse. – No final tanto Mercúcio quanto Teobaldo sobreviveram.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, em sinal de entendimento.

– Que bom que não houve nada sério – ela disse.

Draco confirmou com a cabeça, evitando olhá-la nos olhos. Era estranho para ele sentir-se tão constrangido com uma garota. Geralmente Draco não tinha problemas em lidar com garotas.

Mas Gina era, de alguma forma, especial.

Quando voltou a olhar para Gina, Draco surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela estava rindo dele.

– Que foi? – Draco perguntou.

Gina aproximou-se dele e esticou o dedo até tocar sua testa.

Draco surpreendeu-se com esse gesto, porém fez questão de não demonstrar sua surpresa.

– Tem lama escorrendo na sua testa – Gina disse ainda rindo e limpando a lama que escorria pela testa dele.

Draco riu também.

– Obrigado – ele disse.

Obrigado? Draco Malfoy disse obrigado? Sim, ele disse. E para ninguém menos que Gina Weasley. Ele só podia estar enlouquecendo mesmo.

– Não há de quê – Gina respondeu, tirando o dedo da testa dele, porém sem afastar-se dele.

Eles estavam perto um do outro. Perto demais, na opinião de Draco. Perigosamente perto.

Com toda aquela proximidade, Draco podia pegar alguma doença dela. Ou pior, Draco podia querer beijá-la.

Ele estava começando a convencer-se de que estava mesmo louco. Como ele podia desejar beijar Gina Weasley?

Ela encarava-o séria. Draco teve a impressão de que ela estava esperando que ele fizesse algo. Será que ela estava pensando na mesma coisa que ele? Será que ela estava pensando em beijá-lo?

Impossível.

Ela era uma Weasley e ele era um Malfoy. Ela era uma Capuleto e ele era um Montéquio. Eles se odiavam e sempre se odiariam.

Mas algo dentro de Draco parecia contestar todas essas afirmações.

No fundo, nada disso realmente importava. Eram apenas nomes. Nomes sem importância alguma. Nomes que não diziam nada.

Olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, Draco teve certeza de que tudo aquilo que se passava na sua mente também se passava na dela.

Ele decidiu não pensar. Ele decidiu, pela primeira vez, ignorar seu sobrenome e ser ele mesmo. Fazer o que ele queria fazer sem se importar com que os outros pensariam sobre isso.

Draco deixou que seus braços envolvessem a cintura dela, enlaçando-a e puxando-a para ainda mais perto de si. E Gina não fez nenhuma objeção alguma a esse gesto.

Ela aproximou o rosto do seu e Draco teve quase certeza de ter visto um pequeno sorriso formar-se nos lábios da ruiva. E logo depois seus lábios tocaram os dela.

Draco nunca imaginaria que um dia beijaria Gina Weasley. Mais do que isso, ele nunca imaginaria que a beijaria coberto de lama e dentro de um livro de literatura trouxa.

Ele não conseguia acreditar.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava beijando-a e, mais do que isso, ele não conseguia acreditar que estava gostando de beijá-la.

O beijo começou lento e suave. Porém, aos poucos, foi se aprofundando. Draco a puxava para mais perto de si à medida que o beijo se aprofundava, até estarem completamente colados.

Draco podia sentir a língua dela vasculhando a sua boca, em perfeita sincronia com a sua. Podia sentir as mãos dela nas suas costas, abraçando-o. Podia sentir sua respiração descompassada. Podia sentir o peito dela subir e descer a cada vez que ela respirava.

Os lábios dela eram delicados, suaves. E tinham gosto de... lama? Mesmo assim, ele não queria desgrudar seus lábios dos dela.

Era surpreendente a sincronia perfeita com que seus lábios se moviam. Era como se eles se encaixassem, como se fossem feitos um para o outro.

O beijo tornava-se mais intenso a cada segundo. Os lábios dela moviam-se contra os seus cada vez com mais agilidade, como se soubessem aonde queriam chegar. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca dela.

Draco não queria parar de beijá-la nunca. E, pela forma com que ela retribuía o beijo, parecia que Gina também não queria parar de beijá-lo.

Porém, de repente, o som de um trovão fez com que eles voltassem à realidade.

Eles não podiam se beijar no mercado ou as pessoas poderiam vê-los se beijando. E a ideia de uma Capuleto e um Montéquio se beijando era no mínimo absurda para os personagens daquele livro.

Gina afastou-se dele assustada. Draco não soube dizer se ela estava assustada por causa do beijo ou por causa do trovão que ribombara no céu. Por uma fração de segundo ela o encarou, porém depois desviou o olhar encabulada e disse:

– É melhor eu procurar pela ama antes que ela nos encontre aqui – e, dizendo isso, Gina virou as costas e saiu. Draco ficou observando-a se afastar até ela sumir de vista.

Mercúcio e Benvólio caminhavam pelo mercado, relembrando o duelo do dia anterior. Eles não sabiam onde Romeu estava, porém não se preocupavam em deixá-lo sozinho agora que ele recuperara a sanidade mental.

Ou pelo menos eles pensavam que ele recuperara. Até vê-lo aos beijos com ninguém menos que Julieta Capuleto.

Romeu definitivamente estava louco. Como ele podia beijar a herdeira dos Capuleto no mercado, na frente de todos?

Pelo menos, eles estavam em uma rua deserta, onde não havia ninguém à vista. Mas mesmo assim era arriscado.

Os dois ficaram observando o casal se beijar boquiabertos. Como se não bastasse eles estarem se beijando em público, eles ainda estavam totalmente cobertos de lama. O que será que acontecera com eles?

Quando eles finalmente se separaram e Julieta foi embora, Mercúcio e Benvólio caminharam até Romeu.

– Ficou louco, Romeu? – foi a primeira coisa que Benvólio falou assim que parou ao lado do primo.

Romeu virou-se para ele, finalmente percebendo sua presença e a de Mercúcio.

– Pensei que vocês tivessem desistido dessa ideia de que eu estou louco – Romeu falou parecendo confuso com a pergunta de Benvólio.

– Pelo que vejo, senhores, estávamos enganados o tempo todo – Mercúcio anunciou.

– Como assim enganados? – Benvólio perguntou.

– Romeu nunca esteve louco de amores por Rosalina – Mercúcio disse.

Romeu pareceu aliviado ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, como se intimamente concordasse com suas palavras.

– Ele estava e ainda está louco de amores por Julieta Capuleto – Mercúcio finalizou.

Romeu arregalou os olhos incrédulo.

– Eu não estou louco de amores por Julieta Capuleto! – ele falou.

Mercúcio e Benvólio trocaram olhares divertidos.

– Agora tudo faz sentido! – Benvólio exclamou. – É por isso que os primeiros sinais da loucura surgiram quando voltamos do baile dos Capuleto!

– Exatamente – Mercúcio disse. – Não foi por causa do amor não-correspondido de Rosalina que ele ficou louco, e sim por causa do amor impossível com Julieta Capuleto!

– Por que não nos contou, Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou.

– Não contei o quê? – Romeu perguntou sem entender.

– Não nos contou que estava apaixonado por Julieta, ora essa – Mercúcio disse.

– Por que eu nunca estive apaixonado por ela! – Romeu insistiu.

Mercúcio revirou os olhos impaciente com a teimosia de Romeu.

– Você não se arriscaria a beijá-la se não gostasse dela – Mercúcio disse. – Quero dizer, já imaginou o que aconteceria se algum dos Capuleto descobrisse?

Romeu pareceu preocupado ao ouvir aquilo.

– Mas fique tranquilo, Romeu – Mercúcio disse. – Nós não deixaríamos que eles encostassem em um fio de cabelo seu.

Romeu sorriu agradecido.

Logo depois mais um trovão retumbou no céu, anunciando uma chuva tão torrencial quanto a do dia anterior.

Os três amigos decidiram voltar para suas casas antes que começasse a chover. Mercúcio, que já estava bem melhor do braço, despediu-se de Romeu e Benvólio na metade do caminho e seguiu pelas ruas enlameadas até sua casa.

Mais uma vez, Mercúcio e Benvólio chegaram à conclusão errada. Draco não estava apaixonado por Gina e muito menos louco de amores por ela. Mas era melhor não discutir ou ele criaria ainda mais polêmica.

– Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi, Romeu – Benvólio falou enquanto caminhavam em direção à Mansão dos Montéquio.

Draco fitou-o esperando que continuasse a falar.

– Por que você e Julieta Capuleto estavam cobertos de lama? – Benvólio perguntou.

Draco não sabia o que responder. Ou melhor, ele não sabia o que seria mais vergonhoso de responder: dizer que eles escorregaram e caíram na lama ou dizer que eles travaram uma guerra de lama.

Benvólio continuava encarando-o, esperando por uma resposta.

– Uma carruagem passou correndo e jogou lama em nós – Draco disse por fim.

– Mas você está coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés! – Benvólio exclamou.

Draco deu de ombros.

– As ruas estavam bastante enlameadas por causa da chuva de ontem – ele justificou.

Benvólio pareceu aceitar a justificativa e os dois continuaram sua caminhada em silêncio até chegar em casa.

Depois do beijo com Draco, Gina saiu correndo e logo encontrou a ama.

– Finalmente, Julieta! Eu estava quase indo procurá-la! – a ama exclamou. – Julieta! Você está coberta de lama!

Gina olhou para o seu vestido. Ele estava totalmente sujo de lama. E agora? Como explicar aquilo? Será que ela deveria dizer a verdade? Não, ela definitivamente não deveria. Pois a ama provavelmente viria com um daqueles seus discursos sobre o que uma dama pode e não pode fazer.

– Eu escorregei e caí numa poça de lama – Gina disse por fim.

– Caiu numa poça de lama? – a ama perguntou descrente.

– Sim – Gina sustentou a mentira. Ela estava ficando boa em mentir. – Quando estava vindo encontrá-la, ama.

A ama pareceu um pouco desconfiada, mas resolveu deixar para lá.

– Conversou com o Romeu? – ela perguntou num sussurro quase inaudível para que ninguém no mercado ouvisse.

– Sim – Gina limitou-se a dizer. Seu coração ainda batia acelerado por causa do beijo.

– E ele? Prometeu parar de te procurar? – a ama perguntou.

"Na verdade, ele me beijou" – Gina pensou, porém não foi isso o que ela disse.

– Sim, ele prometeu – Gina mentiu novamente.

– Ótimo – a ama disse, segurando-a pela mão e guiando-a até a carruagem. – Assim é melhor.

Gina deixou-se levar para dentro da carruagem. Durante todo o trajeto, a ama não parava de falar sobre o seu casamento: sobre o vestido, sobre a festa, sobre o Conde Páris, sobre a mansão absurdamente grande onde eles morariam depois de casados.

Se estivesse prestando atenção nas palavras da ama, Gina provavelmente ia passar mal ao imaginar-se casada com o Conde Páris. Mas ela não estava prestando atenção alguma no que a ama dizia.

Ela estava pensando no beijo de Draco.

Era verdade que no início ela estava um pouco receosa. Mas depois foi impossível não gostar do beijo. Draco tinha o melhor beijo que ela já experimentara. É claro que ela não experimentara muitos beijos até então mas, mesmo assim, de todos os beijos que já experimentara, o de Draco era de longe o melhor de todos.

Gina lembrava-se perfeitamente da sensação de tê-lo beijado. Lembrava-se dos pêlos do seu braço eriçados ao toque frio das mãos dele. Lembrava-se do seu estômago dando voltas de nervoso. Lembrava-se da língua dele roçando na sua. Lembrava-se dos seus lábios formigando de prazer. Lembrava-se da sensação de estar nos braços dele. Ela não queria sair de lá nunca.

"Ele é um Malfoy" – Gina dizia a si mesma enquanto divigava sobre o beijo. – "Você não devia tê-lo beijado".

Mas na hora em que eles se beijaram nada mais importava. Nada mais fazia sentido. Na hora em que eles se beijaram, todas as preocupações e problemas evaporaram. Não importava se ele era um Malfoy ou um Montéquio. A única coisa que importava era os lábios dele nos seus.

Gina fechou os olhos e levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, numa tentativa de reviver o beijo. Reviver os lábios dele movendo-se junto com os seus, os seus braços ao redor do seu corpo, o seu toque frio contrastando com seus lábios quentes.

Sim, contrariando todas as expectativas, os lábios dele eram quentes. O beijo dele era quente. E isso tudo fazia com que Gina se sentisse quente também.

– Sua mãe vai ficar furiosa quando vir o estado do seu vestido, Julieta – a ama disse de repente, tirando Gina de seus devaneios. Gina estava tão entretida pensando sobre o beijo que nem percebera quando a ama parou de falar sobre seu casamento.

Minutos depois, a carruagem parou. Elas desceram da carruagem e dirigiram-se à Mansão dos Capuleto.

Quando entrou em casa, Gina surpreendeu-se ao ver seu primo Teobaldo. Ele e sua mãe estavam sentados na sala de estar conversando. O que será que Teobaldo viera fazer na sua casa? Afinal, não era comum ele aparecer por lá.

– Julieta! O que houve com você, minha filha? – sua mãe perguntou, levantando-se de um salto da cadeira em que estava sentada e correndo até Gina.

Gina não sabia o que responder. Por mais que tentasse pensar em uma justificativa decente para o fato de estar coberta de lama, ela não conseguia desviar os pensamentos do beijo. Todos os seus pensamentos convergiam para Draco e para o beijo que eles deram.

– Você está coberta de lama da cabeça aos pés! O que houve com você? – sua mãe perguntou mais uma vez, visto que Gina não respondera sua primeira pergunta.

Gina sabia o quão irritada sua mãe ficava quando não era respondida de forma conveniente, posto que apressou-se a dizer a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente:

– Eu escorregei numa poça de lama e caí – Gina usou a mesma desculpa que inventara para a ama.

– Escorregou numa poça de lama?! – sua mãe disse incrédula. – Mas que vergonha de filha você é, Julieta! – ela exclamou.

– Só porque eu escorreguei e caí na lama? – Gina perguntou. Ela não via como isso podia torná-la melhor ou pior filha.

– É claro! – sua mãe exclamou. – Você é uma vergonha, Julieta! O que as pessoas vão pensar de você quando a virem andando pelo mercado coberta de lama? Vão pensar, no mínimo, que você é uma desastrada!

Gina encarava-a irritada. E se ela fosse desastrada, o que as pessoas tinham a ver com isso?

– Você está arruinando a imagem dos Capuleto! Não é à toa que viramos motivo de piada nesta cidade! – sua mãe gritava.

Gina olhava para ela extasiada. Precisava fazer todo aquele escândalo só porque ela estava suja de lama?

– É essa a imagem que você quer que as pessoas tenham de nós, Julieta? Temos que impor nosso respeito! – sua mãe continuava a gritar.

– Eu sinto muito – Gina disse, tentando amenizar sua situação.

Sua mãe respirou fundo, numa tentativa infrutífera de se acalmar. Depois, ela disse à ama:

– Ama, dê um banho nela rápido. Não quero que ela se atrase para o almoço.

A ama fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu com Gina.

Se fosse qualquer outro dia, Gina provavelmente ficaria inconformada com a bronca que recebera de sua mãe. Mas naquele dia seus pensamentos estavam longe de sua mãe, da ama, de suas roupas e de tudo mais. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos em Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** E então, pessoal? Muito ruim a minha descrição do beijo? Espero que vocês não tenham achado tão ruim quanto eu achei!

**N/A (2):** Respostas às_ reviews_!

**Sah16:** Eu também adoro o Mercúcio e o Benvólio e nunca conseguiria matar o Mercúcio! hahah. Fico feliz que você tenha notado a mudança no comportamento do Draco e da Gina à medida que a história vai acontecendo! E sobre essa sua suspeita do que o Draco vai fazer, você me deixou curiosa! O que foi que você pensou? Quanto à mãe da Julieta, aguarde até o próximo capítulo e você a verá no 'bad mode' nível máximo!

**Milady Peverell:** Obrigada pelos incentivos! Se não fosse por você, talvez eu já tivesse desistido há muito tempo! E sobre o bônus que você deixou, eu adorei!

**Kait weasley:** Fico feliz por saber que você adora as minhas fics! E que bom que você conseguiu resolver seus problemas na escola e agora está de férias! Bjocas e até o próximo capítulo!

**N/A (3):** E no próximo capítulo... O pedido de noivado do Conde Páris será oficializado e a mãe da Julieta nos dará motivos para sentir muita, mas muita raiva mesmo! Alguém aí desconfia do Conde Páris? Porque ele será importante para o desfecho da história!

**N/A (4):** Para dúvidas, sugestões, elogios e/ou reclamações, já sabem: _reviews_!

bjs, Avenna


	10. O noivado

**N/A: **Hey, everyone! Depois de algum tempo sem postar, I'm back! Peço infinitas desculpas pela demora para postar esse capítulo e prometo tentar ser mais rápida nos próximos!

**N/A (2):** Espero que gostem do capítulo! bjocas

* * *

_**Capítulo X: O noivado**_

Quando Draco e Benvólio chegaram à Mansão dos Montéquio, foram recebidos por Baltasar e pela senhora Montéquio.

Ao ver o estado em que se encontrava seu único filho, a matriarca dos Montéquio exclamou:

– Romeu, meu filho, você está coberto de lama! O que houve com você? – ela perguntou assombrada.

Draco decidiu usar a mesma justificativa que usara para com Benvólio, porém ocultando a participação de Gina no ocorrido.

– Uma carruagem passou correndo e jogou lama em mim – Draco respondeu, fitando o chão de pedra da ampla sala de estar da mansão.

A senhora Montéquio fez menção de abraçá-lo, porém recuou.

– Bem, de qualquer modo, você precisa urgentemente de um banho, meu filho – ela disse. – Tenho certeza de que Baltasar cuidará disso para você – ela disse, lançando um olhar sugestivo ao criado.

– Agora mesmo, senhora Montéquio – Baltasar disse e puxou Draco escada acima em direção ao quarto.

Draco não estava prestando muita atenção no que sua mãe dizia, mas tinha certeza de tê-la ouvido dizer que Baltasar cuidaria do seu banho. O que será que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Afinal, ele podia muito bem tomar banho sozinho e não tinha o menor interesse em que Baltasar o visse tomando banho.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Baltasar pediu que Draco esperasse um pouco para que ele providenciasse a bacia d'água.

Draco respirou fundo. Era só isso, Baltasar ia apenas providenciar uma bacia d'água para ele.

Enquanto esperava, Draco tentava inutilmente desviar seus pensamentos de Gina. Afinal, só porque ele a tinha beijado isso não significava que ele estava apaixonado, certo? Porém, por mais que ele se esforçasse para pensar em outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa, seus pensamentos involuntariamente convergiam para ela.

De repente, Benvólio entrou no quarto.

– Então quer dizer que é a senhorita Capuleto a dona do seu coração? – Benvólio perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Draco não respondeu. Era inútil tentar explicar que ele não estava apaixonado por Gina. Contudo, ele tinha que admitir, qualquer pessoa que não soubesse o real motivo de seus encontros pensaria o mesmo que Mercúcio e Benvólio, de forma que Draco não podia culpá-los. Se ele fosse explicar que não estava apaixonado por Gina, teria de explicar o motivo pelo qual vinham se encontrando e isso seria praticamente impossível. Se o fizesse, Draco seria, no mínimo, tachado de louco mais uma vez. Era melhor deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam.

– Sinceramente, Romeu, acho que vocês deviam parar de se ver. É arriscado demais – Benvólio falou, sua expressão divertida tornando-se séria. – Não quero nem imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido com você ou com Mercúcio naquele dia em que Teobaldo viu você com a Julieta.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Era mesmo arriscado encontrar Gina em público. Mas eles não podiam deixar de se ver ou não conseguiriam encontrar uma forma de voltar a Hogwarts. Por ele, eles podiam permanecer naquele mundo pelo tempo que fosse, mas Gina tinha pressa em ir embora dali por causa do seu casamento com o Conde Páris.

Draco ainda estava pensando sobre o que dizer a seu primo quando Baltasar retornou ao quarto carregando com extrema dificuldade uma bacia d'água maior que ele. Draco correu para ajudá-lo a depositar a bacia no chão, antes que Baltasar derramasse a água.

Draco surpreendeu-se fazendo aquilo. Ele estava ajudando Baltasar. Desde quando ele ajudava as pessoas assim, por pura solidariedade, sem esperar nada em troca? Definitivamente, ele não era mais o mesmo.

Depois de por a bacia no chão, Draco virou-se para Baltasar e Benvólio. Ambos encaravam-no, como que esperando que ele fizesse algo.

– O que está esperando, Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou.

– O que vocês estão esperando? – Draco replicou sem entender.

– Estamos esperando que tome banho, ora essa – Benvólio disse. – Ou prefere continuar sujo de lama da cabeça aos pés?

Draco encarou-os confuso. Eles não estavam pensando em assisti-lo tomando banho, estavam?

– E então, Romeu? O que está esperando? – Benvólio tornou a perguntar.

– Estou esperando vocês saírem – Draco falou.

Ambos o encararam sem entender.

– Por está tendo essas crises de vergonha agora, Romeu? – Benvólio inquiriu. Draco já estava começando a perder a paciência com o primo. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ir embora e deixá-lo tomar seu banho em paz?

Antes que Draco pudesse dar uma resposta bem dada a Benvólio, Baltasar finalmente pronunciou-se:

– A água está esfriando, senhor Romeu – ele disse.

– Está bem – Draco cedeu e começou a despir-se. Porém tirar todas aquelas roupas era tão difícil quanto colocá-las, de forma que Draco não teve muito sucesso em sua tentativa.

Baltasar adiantou-se a acudir Draco. Draco, sem outra alternativa, deixou que o criado tirasse suas roupas.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior. Como se não bastasse ele ter que despir-se na frente de Benvólio e Baltasar, ele ainda teve que deixar que Baltasar o ajudasse. Mas tanto Benvólio quanto Baltasar pareciam alheios a tudo isso, de forma que, dentro de algum tempo, Draco já tinha se esquecido da presença dos dois.

O resto do banho foi de silêncio. Draco já não estava mais prestando atenção em Baltasar, que o esfregava compulsivamente na tentativa de tirar a lama que cobria seu corpo. Seus pensamentos, mais uma vez, estavam voltados para Gina. Para Gina e para como eles fariam para se encontrar em segurança dali em diante.

A ama, como sempre, parecia incapaz de parar de falar. Ela passou todo o banho de Gina monologando incansavelmente sobre como lhe advertira a não se encontrar mais com Romeu Montéquio. Mas Gina, como antes, não a ouvia. Ela estava entretida demais se lembrando do toque dos lábios de Draco para prestar atenção na ama.

Quando a ama finalmente terminou o seu banho e parou de falar, Gina desceu as escadas rumo à sala de jantar, onde sua mãe e seu primo Teobaldo a esperavam.

Durante todo o almoço, o silêncio pairou sobre a mesa como uma nuvem de poeira incômoda. Gina sentia-se auscultada pelos olhares recriminadores que volta e meia sua mãe e seu primo lhe lançavam por sobre a mesa.

Gina sentia vontade de levantar-se e deixá-los naquele mesmo instante. Mas ela sabia que, se fizesse isso, levaria uma bronca colossal de sua mãe.

Ela tentou concentrar-se no seu prato e não olhar para eles. Mas era impossível. Sempre que ela desviava um pouco o olhar, surpreendia-os encarando-a. E eles não faziam nada para disfarçar os olhares. O que será que estava acontecendo? Por que eles estavam encarando-a daquela forma?

Geralmente sua mãe mal a olhava na cara e seu primo, pelo menos no baile, parecia ser legal com ela. Então por que então eles estavam olhando-a daquele jeito?

Depois do almoço, Teobaldo retirou-se com um último olhar recriminador. Agora estavam apenas Gina e sua mãe. Gina odiava ficar sozinha com aquela mulher. Aos seus olhos, a senhora Capuleto era como uma bomba que podia explodir a qualquer instante.

Gina decidiu voltar para o seu quarto, argumentando que estava cansada depois do passeio pelo mercado. Ela já tinha se virado em direção às escadas quando ouviu sua mãe dizer:

– Suba, Julieta, pode subir. Mas, como você já deve ter percebido, nós precisamos ter uma... conversa – ela disse. – Estarei no seu quarto dentro de alguns minutos.

Gina permaneceu parada, com um pé já no primeiro degrau da escada, enquanto sua mãe falava. Ela não teve coragem de virar-se e encarar sua mãe e muito menos de perguntar sobre o que era a tal conversa. De qualquer forma, cedo ou tarde ela descobriria.

Gina subiu as escadas tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo. O que será que sua mãe queria conversar com ela? Pelo visto, era algo relacionado a Teobaldo e aos olhares que ele e sua mãe lhe lançaram durante todo o almoço.

– Por que está assim, Julieta? – a ama perguntou assim que Gina entrou no quarto.

– Minha mãe quer conversar comigo – Gina disse, sentando-se na cama apreensiva.

– E por que esse nervosismo todo? Ela deve querer conversar sobre o seu casamento ou algo assim – a ama falou.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, rezando para que a ama estivesse certa. Mas pelos olhares que recebera de sua mãe e de Teobaldo durante o almoço, ela tinha a impressão de que não era sobre seu casamento que sua mãe queria conversar. Era sobre algo muito mais sério.

Os minutos pareciam arrastar-se mais do que o normal. A ansiedade a corroía por dentro.

Finalmente, depois de longos minutos de espera, sua mãe apareceu.

– Ama, deixe-nos a sós – ela ordenou antes mesmo de fechar a porta. A ama obedientemente levantou-se e saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

A senhora Capuleto virou-se para Gina com um olhar letal. Gina desviou o olhar dela, com medo.

– Você tem alguma ideia do porquê de seu primo Teobaldo ter vindo aqui hoje, Julieta? – sua mãe perguntou num tom áspero.

Gina não fazia ideia do porquê da visita do primo, ao que meneou a cabeça em sinal de negação.

– Ele veio aqui me contar que a viu passeando no mercado ontem – sua mãe continuou em tom venenoso. – E, como se isso não bastasse, você ainda estava acompanhada de um Montéquio.

Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar dentro do peito. Como ela não pensou nisso antes? Seus pensamentos estavam tão distantes, focados no beijo que dera em Draco, que ela tinha até se esquecido de que Teobaldo a vira com ele no mercado no dia anterior.

– Agora me explique, Julieta – sua mãe disse num tom forçosamente calmo. – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE FOI FAZER NO MERCADO? VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?

Gina deu um pulo, assustada com o grito repentino de sua mãe.

Sua mãe aproximou-se dela e a segurou pelo queixo, forçando-a a olhá-la nos olhos.

– Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer que quando uma pessoa nos faz uma pergunta devemos respondê-la, Julieta? – ela perguntou em tom impaciente. – E então? O que você foi fazer no mercado?

Gina engoliu em seco. O que ela diria à sua mãe? Ela não podia simplesmente dizer que fora ao mercado se encontrar com Romeu Montéquio.

– Eu só queria passear – Gina disse num fiapo de voz.

– E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ TEM AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA PASSEAR? – sua mãe rugiu.

– Eu pensei que não precisava de autorização... – Gina falou.

– VOCÊ QUASE COLOCOU TUDO A PERDER! – a senhora Capuleto gritou e, no segundo seguinte, sua mão estava no rosto de Gina.

O movimento foi tão rápido que Gina nem percebeu o que sua mãe ia fazer. Ela não viu nada, apenas sentiu a mão de sua mãe estalar com força na sua bochecha esquerda.

Gina não queria dar à sua mãe a satisfação de vê-la chorar, porém foi impossível controlar as lágrimas. Ela sentia sua bochecha queimar e latejar, cada célula da sua pele urrando de dor.

– Está chorando? – sua mãe perguntou num tom incrivelmente calmo e dócil. – Ora, não chore, Julieta. Podia ser pior, podia ser muito pior. O Conde Páris podia ter cancelado o noivado. Aí sim você teria motivos para chorar – ela disse em tom venenoso, afagando os cabelos de Gina.

Gina queria gritar, queria bater nela, queria ir embora daquele inferno que era aquele livro. Mas ela não podia fazer nada disso. Ela nunca se sentira tão só e tão desesperada.

Sua mãe afastou-se dela e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair do quarto, ela disse:

– É bom que se recomponha, Julieta, pois o Conde Páris virá daqui a algumas horas oficializar o pedido de noivado. Mandarei a ama vir arrumá-la e, depois que o Conde for embora, terei uma conversa com ela também.

Com isso, ela saiu, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Gina jogou-se na cama e chorou rios de lágrimas. Sua bochecha ardia em dor e sua cabeça dava voltas desnorteada.

Naquele momento, Gina podia jurar que não havia como as coisas piorarem. Porém, mais uma vez, ela estava enganada. As coisas ainda piorariam, e muito.

Afogada em seu desespero, Gina nem percebeu quando a ama entrou no quarto. Assim que viu sua menina estirada sobre a cama chorando, a ama correu para abraçá-la.

– Julieta, minha querida, o que houve? – a ama perguntou.

– Ela descobriu que fomos ao mercado ontem à tarde, ama – Gina disse entre soluços.

Aquela resposta deixou a ama sem ação. O que a senhora Capuleto faria com ela depois de descobrir que ela a desobedecera? Ela nunca tinha desobedecido às ordens de sua patroa, porém, conhecendo-a como conhecia, ela tinha certeza de que o castigo seria, no mínimo, doloroso.

Quando Gina levantou o rosto e a ama viu as marcas dos dedos da senhora Capuleto no rosto da menina, ela teve certeza de que o castigo que lhe aguardava seria muito pior do que pensara. Como a senhora Capuleto podia fazer aquilo com a própria filha? E se ela era capaz de machucar a filha daquele jeito, que faria com uma reles empregada? A ama não queria nem pensar nisso.

Ver a menina de quem cuidara com tanto amor e carinho naquele estado era de lhe gelar a alma. Ela estava disposta a levar cem tapas na cara só para poupar Julieta de tamanho sofrimento.

Depois de algum tempo consolando uma inconsolável Julieta, a ama começou a arrumá-la para a visita do Conde Páris. Durante todo o tempo em que a arrumava, Julieta não parava de resmungar coisas ininteligíveis. Tudo o que a ama conseguiu captar foram as palavras Hogwarts, Draco e mãe, o que não a ajudou em nada a descobrir sobre o que sua querida Julieta resmungava.

Ela precisava encontrar um jeito de alegrar Julieta. E estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para devolver o sorriso aos lábios da sua menina.

Mesmo com tantas preocupações, Gina não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonita estava. Trajava um vestido rosa-claro com enfeites de brocado e bordados de fios de ouro. O vestido era bem decotado, deixando à mostra seus seios, avolumados graças ao incômodo espartilho que ela era obrigada a usar. Em seu pescoço havia um delicado colar de ouro cravejado de pedras preciosas, que fazia conjunto com uma tiara e com um par de brincos.

Algum tempo depois de ter terminado de se arrumar, sua mãe bateu à porta com um sorriso no rosto.

– Você está linda, minha filha! – ela exclamou, como se nada do que ocorrera antes realmente tivesse acontecido. – Falta apenas pôr um sorriso no rosto – ela disse, ao que Gina sorriu o seu pior sorriso.

Gina estava quase explodindo de raiva daquela mulher. Ela, Gina surpreendeu-se ao constatar, superava até mesmo Draco no quesito irritá-la.

As duas desceram as escadas em silêncio e, quando chegaram ao andar térreo, encontraram o senhor Capuleto e o Conde Páris conversando animadamente sobre o casamento.

Assim que viu Gina, o Conde Páris sorriu. Gina não soube dizer se aquele era um sorriso de admiração ou malícia.

– É um enorme prazer revê-la, senhorita Capuleto – ele disse, beijando a mão de Gina.

Gina deu um sorriso forçado.

Depois de uma conversa breve e desinteressante e um lanche rápido e pontuado por olhares oblíquos de sua mãe e misteriosos do Conde, Gina viu-se obrigada a aceitar o anel de noivado do Conde Páris.

O Conde parecia extremamente ansioso para pôr o anel no seu dedo e, ao fazê-lo, sua expressão era um tanto assustadora. Seus olhos brilhavam ansiosos e seus lábios crisparam-se em um sorriso bem diferente do que Gina estava acostumada a ver, um sorriso que parecia desfigurar-lhe o rosto.

Diante da expressão estranha, senão macabra, do Conde Páris, Gina sentiu vontade de afastar sua mão dele. Mas ela não teve nem chance de fazer isso. O Conde segurava sua mão com força além da necessária e suas mãos tremiam de ansiedade, ao passo que as de Gina tremiam de medo.

O Conde aproximou o anel do dedo anelar de Gina e, lenta e suavemente, foi empurrando o anel até estar perfeitamente encaixado ao seu dedo. À medida que o anel se aproximava mais de seu dedo, seu noivo parecia mais agitado. Quando finalmente pôs o anel no dedo de Gina, o Conde sorria aquele mesmo sorriso desfigurado, sua testa estava molhada de suor, seus olhos brilhavam e suas mãos tremiam de excitação.

Gina estava cada vez com mais medo do seu noivo. Em que será que ele estava pensando para ficar daquele jeito? Ela não gostava nem de imaginar o motivo de ele estar assim, apesar de ter uma boa ideia do que poderia ser.

As expressões na sala de estar variavam muito. Seus pais pareciam extremamente alegres, ao passo que o Conde Páris parecia extremamente ansioso e ela, indubitavelmente, parecia apavorada.

Alguns segundos depois, o Conde Páris recobrou sua habitual expressão austera e, dirigindo-se aos seus novos sogros, disse:

– Se os senhores não se incomodam, acho melhor ir embora agora – ele disse.

A senhora Capuleto insistiu um pouco para que ele ficasse, mas o Conde insistiu em ir. Com um último olhar ansioso e um leve beijo no dorso de sua mão, a mesma mão em que estava o anel de noivado, o Conde despediu-se de sua futura esposa e foi embora.

Por alguns minutos, seus pais a encararam satisfeitos. Depois seu pai retirou-se da sala e sumiu no corredor, seguido por sua mãe alguns instantes depois.

Gina ficou algum tempo admirando seu novo anel de noivado, sozinha na enorme sala de estar da mansão. Era um anel inegavelmente bonito. Era de ouro e tinha um belo e enorme diamante no topo.

Suspirando cansada e preocupada com a situação em que estava, Gina subiu de volta para o seu quarto.

Agora, mais do que nunca, ela precisava voltar para Hogwarts. Como se não bastasse ter a pior mãe do mundo, ela agora tinha um noivo tarado. As coisas podiam ficar piores? Gina duvidava que pudessem.

Assim que adentrou o seu quarto, Gina encontrou a ama. Graças a Merlin, ela parecia ilesa. Talvez, de tão contente que estava com o seu noivado, sua mãe tivesse se esquecido da punição da ama por desobedecê-la.

– Ama, eu preciso ir embora daqui – Gina, depois de dias de omissão, confessou à ama.

– Ir embora? Ficou louca, Julieta? Você não pode ir embora! – a ama exclamou.

– Eu não aguentou mais a minha mãe e em menos de uma semana vou me casar com um Conde tarado! – Gina exclamou.

– Julieta! Não diga isso do seu futuro marido! – a ama a repreendeu, porém Gina a ignorou.

– Ama, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Preciso falar com o Romeu – Gina disse, com cuidado para não chamar Draco pelo seu verdadeiro nome e sim pelo nome de Romeu.

– Julieta, você não pode mais falar com ele! Você não viu o que a sua mãe fez quando descobriu que vocês se encontraram no mercado? – a ama disse.

– Ama, ele é a minha única esperança! Se ele não puder me ajudar, ninguém mais pode! – Gina exclamou.

A ama suspirou com pesar. Era visível o desespero de Gina.

– Sinto muito, Julieta, mas você não poderá mais vê-lo – a ama falou. Mas Gina não estava mais prestando atenção no que ela dizia.

– Ama, se você me ajudar a fazer uma corda com um lençol, ele poderá vir falar comigo! – Gina exclamou, lembrando-se da sua ideia de fazer uma corda com um lençol.

A ama pareceu ponderar aquilo por um momento.

– Está bem, Julieta – ela disse por fim. Por mais absurda que aquela ideia lhe parecesse, parecia que não havia outro meio de fazer sua menina ficar feliz senão ajudando-a a se encontrar com Romeu Montéquio. E, como jurara a si mesma fazer o sorriso voltar aos lábios da sua Julieta, a ama aceitou ajudá-la.

Gina correu para abraçar a ama e logo depois pegou um lençol qualquer e as duas puseram-se a dar nós no mesmo até fazerem uma corda. Passaram o resto da tarde dando nós em lençóis e, na hora do jantar, já tinham uma corda suficientemente grande para uma pessoa subir até o balcão do quarto por ela.

Gina desceu para o jantar um pouco mais otimista em relação a tudo o que estava vivendo. Apesar da mãe chata e nem um pouco amorosa e do noivo misterioso e tarado, ela tinha a ama e, de certa forma, ela também tinha Draco. Gina passou o resto do jantar pensando nele, pensando se ele estaria pensando nela também e se ele estaria tendo mais sorte naquele mundo do que ela.

Seus pais pareciam contentes no jantar e até mesmo sorriram para ela quando ela chegou, coisa que nunca acontecera. "Para pais que nunca nem olham na cara da filha, um sorriso já é de se admirar" – Gina pensou, porém não retribuiu o sorriso. Afinal, a raiva de sua mãe ainda lhe corroía por dentro.

Depois do jantar, Gina subiu para o seu quarto, trocou de roupa com a ajuda da ama e adormeceu pensando em como faria para avisar a Draco que ela não podia mais sair para encontrá-lo.

A escuridão era onipresente. A única coisa que se podia ver em meio à penumbra era a silhueta de um homem recortada pela luz proveniente da varinha que ele próprio segurava. O homem corria através de corredores escuros, o som de seus passos e de sua respiração descompassada eram os únicos sons que se podia ouvir.

A luz fraca da varinha iluminava os corredores pelos quais o homem passava correndo. Havia paredes repletas de quadros, cujos personagens moviam-se e reclamavam da luz repentina em meio ao negrume do lugar.

O homem seguia correndo, por vezes olhando para trás como se estivesse sendo perseguido.

Ele subia escadas de dois em dois degraus e por pouco não tropeçou e caiu enquanto subia às pressas um lance de escadas. As escadas, inconvenientemente, moviam-se e trocavam de lugar.

Ao longe, podia-se ouvir o som de passos aproximando-se dele com rapidez, o que fazia com que o homem corresse ainda mais rápido do que antes.

O som dos passos aumentava gradualmente, quem quer que estivesse seguindo-o estava cada vez mais perto.

O homem seguiu correndo, aos tropeços e arfando, até escancarar as portas de uma sala enorme e tão escura quanto os corredores que percorrera há pouco. Ele continuou a correr, passando por estantes e mais estantes repletas de livros, até virar uma esquina e embrenhar-se em um dos corredores da extensa biblioteca.

Era impossível ignorar o som retumbante dos passos que o seguiam, que se aproximavam cada vez mais.

O homem subitamente parou no meio do corredor em que estava e abriu um livro que, ao ser aberto, emitiu um som ensurdecedor, fazendo com que ele o largasse assustado. O livro caiu no chão com um baque surdo, levantando poeira ao cair. Porém o homem não se preocupou em pegá-lo. Ele continuou sua corrida pela biblioteca escura, o som dos passos que o seguiam ainda mais alto.

Ele virou corredores e passou por diversas estantes até chegar a um corredor quase no fim da sala.

O som dos passos agora era alto, indicando que estavam bem perto.

O homem pegou o primeiro livro que viu na estante e abriu-o. Por sorte, esse livro não emitiu som algum e, sem hesitar, o homem mirou a varinha nele. A seguir, um jato de luz verde iluminou a biblioteca outrora mergulhada em sombras e o homem desapareceu.

Gina acordou sobressaltada. Pela luz que penetrava o seu quarto, ela pôde perceber que já era dia.

Ela permaneceu algum tempo de olhos fechados, relembrando o sonho que tivera durante a noite. Aquele era, com certeza, o sonho mais estranho que ela já tivera.

Depois de relembrar o sonho diversas vezes foi que Gina deu-se conta: quadros cujos personagens moviam-se, escadas que trocavam de lugar, livros que gritavam... O lugar do seu sonho só podia ser Hogwarts!

Ela não podia acreditar naquilo. O sonho parecera tão real que ela podia jurar que estava lá quando tudo aconteceu.

Gina não conseguia entender aquele sonho. Com toda a certeza, era em Hogwarts que ele se passava, porém ela não sabia quem era aquele homem que estava sendo perseguido pelos corredores da escola e, principalmente, por que ele estava sendo perseguido. Será que aquilo era apenas uma invenção da sua cabeça?

O homem desaparecera no mesmo lugar em que ela e Draco desapareceram, no mesmo corredor ao final da biblioteca. Será que aquilo foi mera coincidência ou o seu sonho tinha alguma ligação com o que ela e Draco estavam passando?

Gina tentava entender aquele sonho ao mesmo tempo absurdo e revelador quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto ser aberta.

Gina instintivamente levantou-se para ver quem era, quando tomou um susto.

– Bom-dia, senhorita Capuleto – uma senhora magra e ranzinza disse.

Gina encarou-a confusa.

– Quem é você? – ela perguntou, sem reconhecer a senhora.

– Eu sou a sua nova ama – a senhora respondeu no mesmo tom ríspido que usara antes.

Gina não conseguia acreditar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Onde estava a sua ama? O que fizeram com ela?

* * *

**N/A:** E então, pessoal, o que acharam desse capítulo? Por favor, mandem _reviews_ para que eu saiba o que vocês estão achando da história!

**N/A (2):** Respondendo às _reviews_:

**Milady Peverell:** Own, que bom que você gostou! E sobre o Conde Páris, não posso revelar nada sobre ele por enquanto, mas acho que já ficou bem claro que ele tem algum segredo! Beijos e espero que você goste desse capítulo também.

**Kait weasley:** Eu entendo que você fique brava quando não tem mais capítulos. É mesmo horrível quando uma fic fica em hiatus. Imagino que você esteja muito brava comigo, porque, admito, eu demorei bastante para postar esse capítulo! Tudo o que posso dizer é que sinto muuuuuitooooo e que prometo tentar ser mais rápida nos próximos capítulos! Espero que este capítulo tenha valido a demora e que você não me abandone, por favor! beijocas

**N/A (3):** Bem, acho que é isso, pessoal! Nada mais a declarar, a não ser o de sempre: mandem _reviews_, please! Vocês não têm ideia do quão importante elas são para mim!

**Beijos,**

**Avenna Malfoy**


	11. Sangue e pesadelos

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! Depois de algum tempo desaparecida daqui do ff, estou de volta com mais um capítulo! Nem vou mais pedir desculpas pela demora porque acho que já está ficando chato eu me desculpar o tempo todo. Mas saibam que, mesmo sem muito tempo para escrever, eu não pretendo desistir dos meus projetos e farei o máximo para levá-los até o fim!

**N/A (2):** Eu não gostei do título que dei ao capítulo, então, se alguém tiver alguma ideia de um título melhor e quiser sugeri-la, ficaria muito grata! :)

**N/A (3):** De qualquer forma, espero que gostem do capítulo e que deixem_ reviews_! bjos

* * *

_**Capítulo XI: Sangue e pesadelos**_

Na manhã do dia seguinte à briga (e ao beijo) de lama, Draco foi, como sempre ia, ao mercado de Verona com Benvólio. Porém, dessa vez, algo inesperado aconteceu.

Enquanto Benvólio conversava sobre qualquer coisa com Mercúcio, Draco avistou ao longe a ama de Gina. E ela, surpreendentemente, caminhava na sua direção.

– Senhor Romeu – ela chamou discretamente.

Draco encarou-a surpreso, afinal a ama geralmente mantinha distância dele por serem de famílias inimigas. Ao observá-la melhor, Draco surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao perceber que seu rosto tinha alguns arranhões, além de um corte no lábio superior, um olho inchado e uma das maçãs do rosto extremamente vermelha. O que teria acontecido à ama de Gina?

– O senhor precisa ajudar a minha menina – a ama disse aflita. – Ela está desesperada com esse casamento e insiste em falar com o senhor – a cada palavra dita pela senhora era visível seu desespero e logo ela começou a soluçar.

– A senhora está bem? – Draco perguntou preocupado. – Quem foi que lhe fez isso? – ele perguntou apontando para o rosto da senhora que, pelos machucados, parecia ter levado uma bela surra.

– Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem – a senhora soluçou. – Mas rogo que vá ver a minha Julieta, ela precisa do senhor.

– Ela não está aqui com a senhora? – Draco perguntou, afinal sempre que a ama vinha ao mercado era para acompanhar Gina.

A ama meneou a cabeça.

– Ela está em casa – ela disse. – E agora que não tem mais a mim para cuidá-la, a coitadinha deve estar mais desesperada ainda.

– Como assim ela não tem mais a senhora? – Draco perguntou sem entender.

– Eu não trabalho mais para os Capuleto – a ama explicou.

Draco encarava-a cada vez mais preocupado e surpreso. O que poderia ter acontecido para que a ama de Gina fosse despedida e para que ela fosse surrada como parecia ter sido?

– E por que não? – Draco perguntou.

A ama meneou a cabeça novamente.

– Isso não importa agora, senhor Romeu. Por favor, não perca tempo, vá ver a minha menina. Nós fizemos uma corda com lençóis para que o senhor suba até o quarto dela – a ama explicou. – Não me entenda mal, eu sou terminantemente contra rapazes entrando no quarto de moças, principalmente moças comprometidas, mas a minha querida Julieta estava tão mal e tão desesperada em vê-lo que fizemos a corda. É a única forma de vocês se encontrarem agora que ela está proibida de sair de casa.

Draco surpreendia-se cada vez mais. Por que Gina estava proibida de sair de casa?

– Por que ela está proibida de sair de casa? – Draco externou seus pensamentos.

– Isso também não importa agora, senhor Romeu. O que importa agora é que o senhor precisa vê-la urgentemente – a ama insistiu.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

– E, por favor – a ama disse, segurando as mãos de Draco entre as suas –, transmita à Julieta meus votos de que esteja bem. E diga a ela que nunca a esquecerei.

Mais uma vez, Draco assentiu com a cabeça. Depois ele rumou à Mansão dos Capuleto, indagando-se sobre o que poderia ter acontecido para causar aquela confusão toda.

A nova ama parecia uma cópia da senhora Capuleto, só que mais envelhecida. Ela era tão chata e grossa quanto a senhora Capuleto e Gina já não a aguentava mais.

Além de não suportar sua mãe e a nova ama, Gina estava morrendo de preocupação com a antiga ama, que sumira misteriosa e repentinamente e cujas causas do sumiço ainda não lhe haviam sido explicadas, apesar de ela ter uma boa ideia do que poderia tê-lo causado. Ou melhor, de quem poderia tê-lo causado: a senhora Capuleto. A certeza de que fora a sua mãe quem despejara a ama fez com que Gina sentisse ainda mais raiva dela.

E, além de tudo isso, havia ainda o seu casamento, que aconteceria em menos de uma semana. Ela definitivamente não suportaria estar casada com o Conde Páris.

Tudo o que Gina queria era voltar para Hogwarts, voltar para a segurança do castelo, para os seus amigos, para o seu dormitório, para as suas roupas, para os seus banquetes e até mesmo para suas provas. Até mesmo uma prova de Poções era melhor do que viver no mundo horrível daquele livro.

O café da manhã transcorreu como de costume, sem que seus pais trocassem uma palavra ou um olhar com ela. Após o café, Gina subiu para o seu quarto e, assim que adentrou o quarto, ela teve uma surpresa: no centro do quarto, sobre o chão, havia uma pedrinha do mesmo tipo da que Draco jogara na sua cabeça alguns dias atrás.

Aquela pedrinha só podia significar uma coisa: Draco estava esperando por ela debaixo do seu balcão. Por sorte, a nova ama não era como a sua ama antiga, do tipo que passava cada fração de segundo com ela, e não estava no quarto naquele momento. Se ela estivesse, Gina estaria em maus lençóis.

Sem nem querer imaginar o que sua mãe faria se descobrisse que ela e Draco continuavam a se encontrar, Gina correu até o balcão.

Draco estava quase desistindo de esperar por Gina quando viu uma corda de lençóis, exatamente como dissera a ama, ser lançada do balcão do quarto até quase tocar o chão. Ele respirou fundo e começou a subir a corda, tentando não cair. Enquanto subia até o quarto de Gina, ele sentia o nervosismo crescer dentro de si.

Encontrá-la novamente seria, no mínimo, estranho. Primeiro porque aquela era a primeira oportunidade que tinham de estarem totalmente a sós, sem ninguém à sua volta e sem a ama ou Mercúcio ou Benvólio ou Teobaldo para os atrapalharem. E segundo pelo motivo mais óbvio: porque eles tinham se beijado da última vez em que se encontraram. Como seria dessa vez? Eles se beijariam de novo? E se Gina não tivesse gostado do beijo e não quisesse beijá-lo? Draco pegou-se pela primeira vez preocupado com os sentimentos de uma garota. Pior, ele pegou-se pela primeira vez preocupado com os sentimentos de uma Weasley.

Quando finalmente terminou de subir, Draco pôs-se de pé no balcão. Gina estava bem à sua frente, encarando-o com uma expressão séria no rosto. Um turbilhão de perguntas rondava a mente de Draco. O que será que tinha acontecido para a ama ser surrada e despedida da Mansão dos Capuleto? E por que Gina tinha sido proibida de sair de casa?

O silêncio entre eles o incomodava e, no entanto, ele não conseguia dizer nada, o que era definitivamente muito estranho. Nunca lhe ocorrera de ficar sem ação diante de uma garota, principalmente quando essa garota era uma Weasley.

Gina deu um passo em sua direção.

– Por que você veio aqui? – ela perguntou e havia preocupação na sua voz.

Draco tomou fôlego e coragem e começou a dizer:

– Eu encontrei a sua ama no mercado. Não entendi muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas ela me disse que você precisava falar comigo. Então eu vim – ele explicou.

Apesar das feições preocupadas, Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir.

– Obrigada – ela agradeceu. Porém logo depois o sorriso despareceu de seu rosto.

– A ama me disse que não trabalha mais aqui – Draco continuou, achando melhor não mencionar o estado em que a ama estava para não preocupar ainda mais Gina. – O que foi que houve para que a despedissem?

Gina respirou fundo tentando controlar as lágrimas, porém elas insistiam em rolar de seus olhos. Draco fitou-a preocupado e sem saber o que fazer, dando graças a Merlin por não ter contado a ela o estado em que encontrara a ama. Se ele a tivesse contado como a ama estava machucada, Gina certamente se desesperaria.

– Teobaldo contou à minha mãe que nos viu conversando no mercado – Gina disse entre soluços, seus olhos e bochechas vermelhos. – Ela não sabia que tínhamos saído de casa e, quando soube, brigou comigo e despediu a ama – Gina concluiu.

Eles ficaram um tempo encarando-se, sem saber o que dizer. Draco queria fazer alguma coisa para que ela se sentisse melhor, porém não sabia o quê. Ele estava sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável.

– Como ela está? – Gina perguntou com a voz embargada.

– A ama? – Draco perguntou o óbvio. Afinal, quem mais poderia ser?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que rolavam vertiginosamente pelo seu rosto. Draco perguntou-se que sabor teriam seus lábios agora que não estavam sujos de lama.

– Ela está bem – Draco mentiu, sem querer preocupá-la ainda mais.

Gina continuava a chorar, agora ainda mais intensamente do que antes.

– Ela me pediu para te dizer que nunca a esquecerá – Draco continuou. – E que espera que esteja bem.

Essas últimas palavras tiveram tal efeito sobre ela que ela correu e o abraçou. Draco surpreendeu-se com esse gesto dela, porém a abraçou de volta, na esperança de reconfortá-la.

– Depois que ela foi embora eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha – Gina soluçou. Draco a abraçou com mais força.

Depois de algum tempo abraçados em silêncio, eles se separaram. Quando se separaram, Draco percebeu que a bochecha esquerda dela, assim como as bochechas da ama, estava inchada e tinha alguns arranhões. Ele passou a ponta dos dedos sobre a bochecha dela, surpreso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

– O que foi que fizeram com você? – ele perguntou.

Gina baixou os olhos, fitando o chão, porém sem mover a cabeça. Draco esperou impaciente por uma resposta dela.

– Ela me bateu – Gina finalmente disse. – Mas vou ficar bem, não foi nada demais – ela apressou-se a dizer.

Draco aproximou-se mais dela e deu um beijo na sua bochecha. Gina depois virou o rosto de forma que ficassem de frente um para o outro e inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

Se da primeira vez Draco já tinha gostado do beijo, dessa vez ele não tinha nem palavras para descrevê-lo. Sem toda aquela lama, o beijo tornou-se infinitamente melhor. Os lábios dela eram doces, muito mais doces do que ele pensara que fossem. E sua pele era ainda mais macia do que ele se recordava.

Parecia que não havia como negar o quanto ele estava gostando dela.

Dessa vez, Gina não receou beijá-lo. Ela estava com saudades do beijo dele. Mais que isso, ele demonstrara ser tão carinhoso que ela não teve dúvidas quanto a beijá-lo ou não.

Quando eles se separaram, Gina sorriu para ele e disse:

– Obrigada por ter vindo, Draco.

Draco. Ainda soava estranho chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Porém, do jeito em que as coisas estavam, chamá-lo de Malfoy seria igualmente estranho.

Ele sorriu, porém não disse nada.

Gina estava perdida em devaneios quando de súbito lembrou-se do que aconteceu depois de sua mãe ter lhe batido. Seu sorriso automaticamente desapareceu do rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada. Ela estendeu a mão esquerda na direção de Draco, mostrando-lhe o anel de diamante que reluzia em seu dedo.

– O Conde Páris veio me pedir em noivado – ela disse quase num sussurro.

Ele fitou-a por um momento e depois disse:

– Vamos encontrar um jeito de sair daqui antes do seu casamento, eu prometo – ele disse.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, tentando acreditar nas palavras dele.

Ela abriu a boca para contar a ele sobre o sonho que tivera, porém decidiu não fazê-lo. "Esse sonho deve ter sido apenas uma coincidência"– Gina disse para si mesma, decidida a não contar a Draco sobre o sonho. Afinal, havia coisas mais importantes a serem tratadas, como o seu casamento e como eles fariam para sair daquele livro.

Gina sentia-se perdida em meio a tantas dúvidas e problemas. Parecia que o quanto mais ela desejava que as coisas melhorassem, mais elas pioravam. Mesmo assim, do jeito que as coisas estavam, com o casamento marcado e a ama longe dela, Gina duvidava de que as coisas pudessem ficar piores.

Ela precisava, naquele momento mais do que nunca, de conforto, amparo e proteção. E parecia que Draco era a única pessoa a quem ela podia recorrer, ao passo que ela aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o. Ele retribuiu o abraço quase que instantaneamente. Gina odiava admitir, mas Draco estava surpreendendo-a e surpreendendo-a para melhor. Primeiro, ela não imaginava que ele beijasse tão bem. E segundo e mais importante, ela nunca, em hipótese alguma, imaginaria que ele pudesse ser tão carinhoso e compreensivo como estava sendo.

Talvez, e somente talvez, Draco Malfoy não fosse quem ela pensava que fosse.

Era estranho para Draco o clima de paz e cumplicidade que havia se instalado entre os dois. Ele estava acostumado a implicar com ela e a ser sarcástico e egoísta, mas Gina precisava da sua ajuda naquele momento e ele estava disposto a ajudá-la. Além do mais, desde que tinham se beijado, seus sentimentos em relação a ela haviam mudado e, apesar de não saber exatamente o que sentia por ela, ele não suportaria vê-la casada e, principalmente, infeliz.

Eles continuaram abraçados até que ouviram passos ecoarem no corredor. O som dos passos aumentava gradativamente, indicando que, de quem quer que fossem os passos, eles rumavam para o quarto.

Relutante, Gina afastou-se de Draco e disse:

– É melhor você ir.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e desceu a corda de lençóis que dava para a rua.

Ele voltou para o mercado, onde encontrou Mercúcio e Benvólio. Os três passaram o resto da manhã e o início da tarde perambulando pelo mercado, Draco sem prestar muita atenção no que os amigos diziam ou faziam tamanha era sua preocupação com Gina e com como sair daquele livro.

Ao pensar em deixar aquele livro, Draco pensou nos amigos que fizera lá. Mercúcio e Benvólio eram os melhores amigos que ele já tinha feito na vida, eram engraçados, divertidos e leais, e Draco não queria deixá-los. Parecia que, ao contrário de Gina, tudo estava dando certo para ele naquele mundo. Ela fizera amigos de verdade, encontrara uma mãe que o amava e que se importava com ele e, de várias maneiras e em vários sentidos, tornara-se uma pessoa melhor. Ele estava bem consigo mesmo vivendo daquela forma e sinceramente não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado mais feliz.

Porém havia Gina. Por causa dela eles precisavam ir embora dali. Draco pegou-se pensando da mesma forma que pensara assim que entraram no livro, em dúvida sobre ficar por conta própria ou tentar ajudá-la.

Mas ele não podia deixá-la sozinha. Ele não podia deixá-la se casar com um homem muito mais velho e praticamente desconhecido. Mais do que isso, ele não queria deixá-la. Essa constatação fez com que ele se surpreendesse consigo mesmo. Ele, Draco Malfoy, não queria deixar Gina Weasley?

Mas, para todos os efeitos, ele nem mesmo era um Malfoy naquele mundo, o que significava que ele não precisava agir como se fosse um.

Ele não tinha ideia de como a verdadeira história de Romeu e Julieta acabava, mas esperava que acabasse com um final feliz. Mais que isso, ele esperava que a história sua e de Gina acabasse com um final feliz.

Perdido em pensamentos, Draco nem percebeu que ia se distanciando de seus amigos à medida que caminhava. Quando se deu conta, Mercúcio e Benvólio há muito já haviam desaparecido em meio à multidão que lotava o mercado de Verona.

Ele decidiu procurá-los e, assim que se pôs a fazê-lo, ouviu uma voz infelizmente conhecida gritar:

– Aí esta você! O infeliz que ousou aproximar-se da minha prima! Venha até aqui e lute como um homem! – era a voz de Teobaldo, primo de Gina e que quase matara ele e Mercúcio quando o viu conversando com ela.

Não havia possibilidade de lutar, disso Draco sabia. E ele não podia contar com a sorte novamente e esperar que Mercúcio e Benvólio o encontrassem a tempo de salvá-lo. Além do mais, não era justo que Mercúcio e Benvólio arriscassem suas vidas para salvá-lo. E, além de tudo isso, o Príncipe de Verona havia proibido brigas na cidade, o que constituía uma desculpa perfeita para Draco fugir sem desmoralizar-se. Afinal, ele estava apenas cumprindo a lei.

Parecia que a única alternativa que ele tinha era correr, ao que ele saiu em disparada na direção oposta à que Teobaldo estava. Ao perceber que Draco estava fugindo, Teobaldo irrompeu a correr atrás dele, gritando e xingando-o de todos os nomes possíveis, alguns que Draco nem mesmo conhecia e que sinceramente preferia não conhecer.

Draco seguiu correndo pelas ruas estreitas do mercado, quase atropelando as pessoas ao passar por elas. Adentrou ruelas e contornou esquinas até não saber mais o caminho que fizera para chegar onde estava. Ele estava cada vez mais cansado de tanto correr, seus músculos tremiam implorando por uma pausa e seus pulmões arfavam com cada vez mais força, na tentativa de filtrar um ar que parecia não chegar até eles.

Teobaldo continuava visível atrás de si, perigosamente próximo. Draco sabia que não ia aguentar por muito mais tempo. Ele precisava de um lugar para se esconder e descansar um pouco. Mas onde se esconderia? Parecia não haver onde se esconder no mercado, o que deixou Draco ainda mais aflito.

Ele estava quase interrompendo a corrida, quando viu uma portinha de madeira abrir-se ao seu lado, revelando um senhor de cabelos ralos, batina e um crucifixo pendurado no peito.

– Por aqui, esconda-se aqui, garoto! – o senhor disse a ele.

Sem hesitar, Draco entrou na casa.

O senhor ofereceu-lhe água e um lugar para sentar, ao que Draco ficou muito agradecido.

Depois de descansar e de recuperar a respiração descompassada, Draco deu-se conta do lugar onde estava. Era uma pequena sala iluminada por velas na qual havia uma mesa retangular de madeira sobre a qual estavam cálices e outros objetos que ele não conseguiu distinguir. Na parede de perda, uma imagem de Cristo crucificado.

Draco não sabia muito sobre as religiões dos trouxas, porém deduziu, pelos cálices e crucifixos, que aquela salinha era parte da igreja da praça e que o senhor que o ajudara era o padre da igreja.

– Por que toda essa correria, filho? – o senhor sentou-se à sua frente perguntando.

Draco encarou-o sem saber o que responder.

– Estava tentando evitar uma briga – ele disse por fim, pois não estava disposto a admitir que não tinha condições de lutar contra Teobaldo.

– Pois então fez muito bem – o senhor falou. – É preciso cultivar a paz.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer.

O padre estreitou os olhos por um instante, observando Draco, até que disse:

– Se meus olhos não me falham, o senhor é o herdeiro dos Montéquio. Estou certo? – ele perguntou.

Draco achou um pouco estranho o termo 'herdeiro dos Montéquio', mas confirmou a informação, entendendo o que o senhor queria dizer.

– Então presumo que o senhor estava evitando brigas com um dos Capuleto – o padre falou.

– Sim, senhor – Draco confirmou mais uma vez.

O padre respirou fundo, quase que como suspirando.

– Eu me lembro com saudade do tempo em que os Capuleto e os Montéquio eram amigos – ele disse.

– Os Capuleto e os Montéquio já foram amigos? – Draco perguntou incrédulo.

– Sim, já foram grandes amigos – o senhor confirmou.

– E por que agora se odeiam? – Draco perguntou.

– Seus pais nunca lhe contaram o porquê, não é? – o senhor perguntou.

– Não, senhor – Draco respondeu.

– Eu imaginava que não contariam mesmo. Mas acho que o senhor devia saber – o padre disse.

Draco endireitou-se na cadeira, disposto a ouvir cada palavra que o senhor dissesse.

– Até hoje não se sabe ao certo a causa desses acontecimentos. Tudo o que se sabe é que a filha mais velha dos Capuleto foi encontrada morta com uma adaga dos Montéquio ao seu lado. Porém, não havia nela um corte, um arranhão ou nada que indicasse que a adaga fora realmente o instrumento que causara a sua morte. Mais que isso, não havia na adaga uma única mancha de sangue; ambas as faces da lâmina estavam limpas e perfeitamente polidas. Portanto, a simples presença da adaga dos Montéquio ao lado do corpo da moça não era suficiente para incriminá-los de sua morte. O caso foi dado como de bruxaria, pois ninguém sabia o que ou quem causara a morte da jovem e muito menos as circunstâncias de sua morte. Mas, mesmo os Montéquio não sendo incriminados, nasceu uma rivalidade entre as duas famílias que se mantém até hoje.

O senhor parou de falar e encarou Draco por um momento, disposto a avaliar sua reação à história que acabara de contar.

– E quem foi acusado de matá-la? – Draco perguntou.

– O senhor quer dizer quem foi acusado de bruxaria? – o padre deduziu. – Uma senhora da qual todos sempre suspeitaram. Porém ela fugiu da cidade antes mesmo de ser julgada.

– Então quer dizer que ela ainda está viva? – Draco perguntou, começando a animar-se com a possibilidade de encontrar um bruxo naquele mundo.

– Não sei lhe dizer – o padre disse.

– O senhor não sabe onde ela pode estar agora? – Draco perguntou esperançoso.

– Por que o senhor está tão interessado? – o padre estranhou.

Draco não esperava por aquilo. Como explicar o motivo de sua súbita euforia ao ouvir falar de uma bruxa que fugiu da Inquisição? Afinal, as pessoas daquele mundo, ao ouvirem falar de uma bruxa fugitiva, deviam ficar preocupadas e com medo e não animadas como ele estava.

– Por nada – Draco replicou. – Só estava pensando que não é justo que ela fuja e não pague por seus crimes – ele mentiu.

O padre assentiu com a cabeça concordando.

– De fato não é justo, meu jovem – ele disse, ao que Draco sentiu-se aliviado por ter conseguido convencê-lo. – Da última vez em que tive notícias de seu paradeiro, por um amigo meu que também exerce funções clericais, soube que ela estava vivendo em Mântua.

Draco tentou parecer desinteressado enquanto por dentro vibrava de alegria por ter finalmente encontrado uma pista de um bruxo. "Quem sabe talvez não possamos encontrá-la e pedir a ela ajuda para voltar para Hogwarts" – ele pensou.

– O senhor sabe o nome dela? – Draco perguntou com medo de estar indo longe demais no seu questionário. Mas ele precisava saber quem ela era.

– Se não me engano, seu nome era Alexia – o senhor respondeu parecendo desconfiado com a quantidade de perguntas de Draco sobre a bruxa.

Decidindo que já era hora de voltar para casa, Draco levantou-se e agradeceu ao senhor por tê-lo ajudado. Depois, saiu e rumou para a Mansão dos Montéquio, sua mente dando voltas ansiosa com a perspectiva de conseguir encontrar um bruxo que pudesse tirá-los daquele mundo.

Assim que chegou em casa, Draco foi recebido por sua mãe, Baltasar e Benvólio.

– Meu filho, onde você esteve? – a senhora Montéquio correu para abraçá-lo. – Seu primo Benvólio chegou em casa pensando que você já tinha voltado para cá e, no entanto, você não estava aqui! Se não estava com Benvólio, onde estava, meu filho? – ela perguntou preocupada, porém com a voz doce.

– Estava apenas passeando – Draco mentiu. Ele odiava mentir para sua mãe, porém não podia simplesmente dizer que estivera fugindo de Teobaldo e que acabara refugiado num salinha da igreja conversando com o padre.

Sua mãe, como sempre, dirigiu-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas, como sempre também, não fez mais perguntas além de perguntá-lo se estava com fome.

Depois de um lanche rápido, Draco e Benvólio subiram para o quarto.

– Muito bem, Romeu, pode começar a contar tudo – Benvólio falou.

Draco encarou-o sem entender.

– Tudo o quê? – ele perguntou.

– Ora, tudo o quê! Tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês, ora essa! – Benvólio exclamou.

– Vocês quem? – Draco ainda não conseguira entender do que Benvólio estava falando.

Benvólio revirou os olhos.

– Você e Julieta, Romeu! – ele exclamou.

– Não aconteceu nada entre nós! – Draco exclamou.

– Não é possível! – Benvólio disse. – Como vocês podem ter passado uma tarde inteira juntos sem que nada acontecesse?

"Ótimo" – Draco pensou. – "Agora Benvólio está achando que passei a tarde com Gina".

Benvólio o encarava ansioso por uma resposta.

Era melhor fingir que ele tinha passado a tarde com Gina do que dizer que ele fugira de Teobaldo e acabara refugiado na igreja. Para não tornar sua história totalmente mentirosa, Draco decidiu relatar o encontro que tivera com Gina pela manhã, porém também não poderia ser sincero sobre ele ou teria de falar sobre a ama de Gina, sobre Hogwarts e sobre bruxaria.

Parecia que ele não tinha outra alternativa senão mentir.

– Conversamos um pouco – ele disse.

– Só conversaram? – Benvólio perguntou. – Ou se beijaram também?

– Também nos beijamos – Draco falou, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso ao relembrar o beijo de Gina.

Benvólio sorriu também. Porém logo depois seu sorriso desapareceu.

– Estou feliz por você estar feliz, primo, mas tenho medo de como essa história pode acabar – Benvólio falou. – Se alguém descobrir que vocês estão se encontrando...

Draco meneou a cabeça. Depois da conversa com o padre, suas esperanças foram renovadas.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Benvólio – Draco falou com uma segurança que surpreendeu até a si mesmo.

Benvólio estreitou os olhos em sinal de curiosidade e desconfiança.

– Você tem algum plano em mente, Romeu? – Benvólio perguntou.

Draco decidiu ser sincero e contar ao primo o que estava pensando, excluindo, é claro, a parte da bruxaria.

– Estou pensando em irmos para Mântua – ele falou, pensando em levar Gina consigo para lá e, juntos, procurarem por Alexia.

– E que desculpa você pretende dar a todos para ir para Mântua? – Benvólio perguntou.

– Preciso de uma desculpa? – Draco perguntou surpreso e decepcionado.

– Ora, Romeu, você não acha que pode sair da cidade quando bem entender, acha? – Benvólio perguntou, ao que Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

Benvólio balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.

– Você vai precisar de uma boa desculpa para que seus pais deixem que saia de Verona – Benvólio falou. – E, me desculpe decepcioná-lo, mas os Capuleto não vão deixar sua única filha sair da cidade sozinha. Isso é loucura.

– E quem disse que eles precisam deixar? – Draco perguntou.

– Está pensando em raptá-la? – Benvólio perguntou surpreso.

– Estou pensando em fugirmos, Benvólio, desaparecermos de repente para nunca mais voltar – Draco explicou.

Benvólio pareceu pensar sobre o assunto por um momento.

– Se o plano for bem arquitetado, quem sabe vocês consigam – ele disse sem muita animação.

– Mântua fica muito longe daqui? – Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar, afinal não fazia ideia de onde ficava Mântua.

– Fica perto – Benvólio respondeu. – Só algumas horas a cavalo de distância.

"Algumas horas a cavalo?" – Draco pensou. Pelo visto, não seria tão fácil assim fugir da cidade.

A nova ama não ficava com ela no quarto até que ela dormisse. Era estranho o silêncio oco que dominava o quarto, sem o a voz doce e suave da sua antiga ama para conversar com ela. Depois de alguns minutos deitada em meio à escuridão e ao silêncio, Gina finalmente conseguiu dormir, pensando em Draco, na conversa e nos beijos deles e pensando na ama, que ela estava ansiosa para rever.

Um grito assustado. Era a ama quem tinha gritado. Aos seus pés, estendida no chão, havia uma garota. Ao lado da garota, uma adaga de prata decorada com esmeraldas e topázios azuis. As cores do brasão dos Montéquio.

Passos apressados indicaram que outras pessoas aproximavam-se do local que, muito estranhamente, parecia ser o mesmo quarto em que Gina dormia na casa dos Capuleto. A porta escancarou-se com um murro e a senhora Capuleto adentrou o quarto a passos firmes.

Mais um grito. Dessa vez ainda mais ensurdecedor. O que poderia ter acontecido à garota estendida no chão?

A senhora Capuleto grita seu nome e, surpreendentemente, a chama de Julieta. A garota a quem a senhora Capuleto chamara de Julieta não se movia, não respirava, não emitia som algum.

Ela estava morta.

Seu rosto estava absurdamente pálido e continha uma expressão um tanto assustadora de dor e desespero. Em seu dedo anelar esquerdo, reluzia um anel de ouro com um belo e enorme rubi no topo. A pedra no topo do anel cintilava magnificamente, em contraposição ao cenário de morte e desgraça que a rodeava. Era um rubi de um tom absurdamente vermelho, um vermelho vinho, de cor sangue.

Sangue.

Não havia vestígio algum de sangue na garota ou em qualquer lugar do quarto. Então como ela poderia ter sido morta pela adaga ao seu lado que, assim como tudo o mais que havia no quarto, não tinha uma mancha de sangue sequer?

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio profundo, um silêncio fúnebre e doloroso, mais um grito ecoou pela enorme Mansão dos Capuleto. Mais uma vez, foi a senhora Capuleto quem gritou. Porém dessa vez ela não gritou o nome de sua filha. O que ela gritou foi uma jura de vingança aos Montéquio.

Pela segunda noite consecutiva, Gina acordou assustada. E, pela segunda noite consecutiva, ela tivera um sonho estranho e estranhamente real, como se ela tivesse vivido tudo o que sonhara.

Como na noite anterior, Gina esforçou-se para relembrar tudo o que sonhara. Seus sonhos estavam ficando cada vez mais estranhos. Primeiro, ela sonha com um homem misterioso que, por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, estava fugindo de alguém em Hogwarts. Depois, ela sonha com a ama, com sua mãe e consigo mesma. E o mais estranho de tudo foi que, no seu próprio sonho, ela estava morta.

Aquele tinha sido, sem sombra de dúvida, o pior sonho que ela já tivera. Ou melhor, o pior pesadelo que ela já tivera.

Gina lembrou-se da adaga com as cores do brasão dos Montéquio ao seu lado. Como aquela adaga poderia ter ido parar ali, no seu quarto, na Mansão dos Capuleto? E, mais que isso, como ela poderia estar isenta de sangue quando fora usada para matar? Ou teria sido outra a causa da morte da Julieta do seu sonho?

Gina lembrou-se da Julieta. Ela era idêntica a si, com a única e sutil diferença da palidez de sua pele. E, no dedo anelar esquerdo dela, assim como no de Gina, reluzia um belo anel. A única diferença entre os dois era a pedra que os ornamentava. No de Gina reluzia um diamante, ao passo que no da Julieta do seu sonho reluzia um rubi.

Gina olhou para o anel no seu dedo e surpreendeu-se ao constatar que ele já não estava mais completamente translúcido. Havia alguns resquícios de cor nele, mais precisamente da cor vermelha.

Gina decidiu tirar o anel do dedo para limpá-lo, imaginando que a mudança na cor da pedra devia-se à sujeira ou a algo do tipo. Porém o anel não saía do seu dedo. Ele estava grudado na sua pele.

A cada puxão na tentativa de tirar o anel do seu dedo, Gina ficava mais desesperada. Como aquele anel podia ter grudado na sua pele? E como a cor do anel mudara tão de repente?

As dúvidas e o desespero a consumiam por dentro e levaram consigo o seu sono. Gina passou o resto da madrugada indagando-se se os sonhos que tinha tido tinham alguma ligação com a realidade. Indagando-se sobre como a Julieta do seu sonho teria morrido se não fora através da adaga dos Montéquio. Indagando-se sobre o porquê daquela adaga estar ali. E indagando-se, principalmente, sobre o porquê da repentina mudança de cor do seu anel e sobre o porquê de ele estar grudado no seu dedo.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram do capítulo? Como sempre, para sugestões, dúvidas, elogios e/ou reclamações: deixem _reviews_!

**N/A (2):** Para** Kait weasley**, resposta à _review_ do capítulo anterior: Fico feliz que você tenha amado o capítulo e, pela milésima vez, peço desculpas pela minha demora a postar. É que realmente estou sem tempo. Não posso prometer nada quanto à frequência das minhas postagens, mas posso prometer que não vou deixar de continuar a postar a história! Beijos e muito obrigada pela_ review_!

**N/A (3):** Acho que isso é tudo! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que deixem_ reviews_!

**Beijos, Avenna Malfoy**


End file.
